¿El hermano perdido de Bella?
by Zoe Masen Cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella estaban apunto de graduarse de la preparatoria, pero un día aparece el hermano de Bella,¿Bella tiene un hermano? ¿Por qué no lo había dicho? ¿Por qué Bella llora ante su regreso? Edward descubrira este misterio, no estara de brazos cruzados
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Hola!! Tuve una idea apenas hace unos dias y como tengo tiempo libre pues decidi hacerla... el hermano perdido Bella...**

**Como ya he dicho en mi perfil, la mayoria de mis historias serán Edward POV.**

**Seguro se preguntaran... ¿Por qué Bella tiene un hermano perdido? Bueno se los contaré eventualmente... por mientras disfruten el capitulo 1**

**Disfuten el capitulo y dejen sus reviews!!!**

* * *

El hermano perdido de Bella

**Capitulo1: El reencuentro**

**Edward POV**

**Estábamos al final del semestre en la preparatoria, íbamos a graduarnos en unas dos semanas más, Bella pronto se graduaría y sería libre de estar conmigo todo el tiempo que quisiéramos pero ella seguía muy ensimismada con ser vampira.**

**No entiendo su fascinación, el porque quiere ser vampiro, ¿será por la inmortalidad o por qué realmente quiere estar conmigo para la eternidad? Lo más seguro era el estar conmigo por toda la eternidad, según lo había dicho ella.**

**Pero yo no quiero que sea como yo, quiero que disfrute al máximo de su vida como humana, no quiero que se quede congelada, quiero que siga como esta.**

**Eso no importa ahora, trato de persuadirla de que estudie aunque sea una carrera, por lo menos unos pocos años, yo no tuve esa experiencia siendo humano, cuando ibas a la guerra te limitaban de estudiar y solo podían hacerlo los que eran hijos de padres con dinero, pero lo bueno es que ya han cambiado las cosas, yo quiero que Bella disfrute de eso…**

"_**Hey, Edward, es hora de irnos… iré con Bella a Port Ángeles si no vienes ahora mismo"**_** me amenazaba mi hermana, no voy a dejar que "torture" a mi Bella.**

**-Aquí estoy, Alice, no le hagas nada a Bella- le dije muy serio- o si no le diré a Carlisle que ya no te de dinero.**

"_**Como si fueras capaz… esta bien, no la llevaré ahora pero necesito comprarle un vestido para el baile"**_** decía en su mente preocupada porque el baile del fin de cursos se acercaba.**

**-No creo que Bella quiera ir- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.**

"_**Eso ya lo veremos…" **_**pensaba con demasiada malicia.**

**-Pues eso es lo que verás- le dije socarronamente- ¿cuánto a que Bella no quiere ir al baile?- le hacía una apuesta.**

**-Mmm… si Bella no va al baile, te dejo que me vistas un día con lo que tu quieras- me decía muy segura de si misma- pero… si tu pierdes, no besarás a Bella durante una semana.**

"_**Haber si puedes resistirte" **_**me dijo Alice riéndose en su cabeza.**

**-Ya verás que se va a negar, Alice.**

**-Lo que tu digas- y me hice unas muecas de enojo- ¿cuánto va a tardar Bella? Llevamos aquí 25 minutos esperándola- decía como si estuviera cansada.**

**-Alice, nosotros fuimos los que salimos temprano, aguántate.**

"_**Mejor me meto al carro, ya quiero llegar para decirle a Jasper lo de la apuesta, el me ayudará…" **_**pensaba Alice con astucia.**

**-Eso ni se te ocurra, Mary Alice Brandon, nada de ayuda- la amenacé.**

**-Esta bien, esta bien, no le pediré ayuda a él ni a Emmett- me decía moviendo sus manos para que me sosegara.**

**Sonó el timbre, ya era la salida, al fin Bella iba a salir de clases.**

**Ahora no tenía planes con ella, ya que su padre dijo que ahora no la podía visitar, lo bueno es que Charlie no sabe que me escabullo en el cuarto de Bella en las noches.**

**Se escucho el motor de un auto rugir atrás de mí, y vaya que si escucho, todos lo oyeron y se voltearon a ver.**

**Era una Mini Cooper de color rojo que se estaba estacionando casi al lado de donde yo estaba y salió un tipo de cabellera color café, muy parecido al de Bella, unas gafas oscuras y una gabardina negra, el tipo se apoyo en el cofre de auto he hizo ademán de estar esperando a alguien, no le tomé mucha importancia.**

**Bella ya estaba saliendo, ya alcanzaba a oler su delicioso efluvio, mi aroma predilecto… ella estaba avanzando hacía mi y se detuvo abruptamente, como si hubiera sufrido un shock.**

**Se quedo, literalmente sin habla, y se quedo boquiabierta, tenía los ojos rojos… ¿estaba a punto de llorar? No encuentro ningún motivo por el cual llorar…**

**-¡Anthony!- grito muy feliz y creo que con un tono melancólico.**

**¿Por qué me llamaba por mi segundo nombre? Ella siempre me ha llamado por el primer nombre que tengo… esto es raro… tengo que saber porque me llamo así.**

"_**Te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa" **_**me decía Alice riéndose nuevamente pero solamente escuche eso, no sabía cual era la sorpresa que me iba a llevar.**

**Bella empezó a correr hacía mi dirección y tropezó unas cuantas veces, me dio un poco de risa, estaba muy animada ahora.**

**Le abrí los brazos para recibirla y… paso a lado mio… logró equilibrarse otra vez y abrazó al muchacho que estaba detrás mio, el de la gabardina negra.**

"_**Jajaja… debiste haber visto tu expresión, Edward, fue como para morirse de la risa, jajá"**_** se burlaba Alice mostrándome mi semblante cuando Bella paso al lado mio.**

**Me le quede viendo al chico y no lo negaba, me había puesto celoso… ¿quién era este tipo? ¿Se llama igual que yo? ¿Por qué Bella lo abraza?**

"_**Que linda esta…ha crecido tanto, hace mucho que no veo a mi Bella"**_** pensaba el chico de la gabardina. **

**¿Su Bella? No es su Bella, ella es mía, ¿quién se cree que es?**

**-Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás hermanita?- le dijo acariciando su pelo.**

**¿Hermana? Bella no tiene hermanos que yo sepa… ¿o si tiene?**

**-Anthony- dijo mi amada- regresaste, creí que no te iba a volver a ver.**

**-Perdón, pero volví y vine a visitarte, Bell.**

**Mi novia empezó a llorar en su brazos, yo no me iba a quedar aquí… necesitaba saber cada uno de los mínimos detalles.**

**Me dirigí hacia ellos…**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Espero que les guste esta historia... si tener alguna duda o algun comentario... por favor dejen su review

¿Qué hará Edward con él hermano de Bella? ¿Por qué Bella llora ante su reencuentro?

Pronto lo sabrán...

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!! 

Besos

Atto: Zoé Stheenie Masen (ADOREMOS A EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN) HURRA!!

JEJEEJE


	2. Pelea

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer._**

**_Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia... espero que les guste ^^_**

**_Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron sus reviews... me gustaron mucho y me animaron a escribir el segundo capitulo XD_**

**_Nota: Aqui Edward les va a parecer un menso pero al final ... bueno mejor lean..._**

**_Disfuten el capitulo:_ **

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 2: Pelea**

**Edward POV**

**Necesitaba saber hasta el mínimo de los detalles… ella no me había dicho que tenía un hermano… ni siquiera lo había mencionado… estaba muy enojado. Me dirigí hacia ellos…**

"_**Edward, no te propases con Bella"**_** me advirtió Alice "**_**Si la sacas de sus casillas… no sabes lo que podría hacer"**_

**No le puse mucha atención y fui a "saludar" al hermano de Bella.**

**-Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen- me presenté tocándole el hombro- veo que se conocen, Bella.**

**Mi novia se me quedo viendo feo y el tal Anthony la abrazo más fuerte. No me gusto eso.**

**-Hola, mi nombre es Anthony Swan- me saludo tomándome de la derecha- ¿tú conoces a Bella?- me pregunto el tipo.**

**-Si, yo soy su novio- le dije con frialdad- y ¿tú eres pariente de Bella?- le pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.**

"_**Este muchacho esta enojado, no entiendo porque, tal vez Bella no le había dicho nada de mi…" **_**respondía en sus pensamientos, claro que el no sabía que leía las mentes.**

**-Se podría decir que si, soy su hermano- me dijo acariciándole la mejilla a Bella- he venido aquí para visitarla.**

**-¿Y por qué vienes a visitarla?- le pregunte sin importar que fuera metiche o no.**

**-Porque hace 5 años que no la veo- dijo con tristeza, Bella empezó a llorar de nuevo.**

**-Mmm… ¿y por qué has regresado?- le pregunte con malicia. Bella estaba al borde de la histeria.**

**-Por motivos personales- me respondió calmado "**_**Este niño ya me esta hartando, será su novio pero es un metiche…"**_** pensaba Anthony con irritación.**

**No pude evitar no sonreír con maldad, estaba hasta el borde de mi ira e iba estallar pronto.**

**Bella dejo de abrazar a su hermano y se puso enfrente de mi.**

**-¡Edward Cullen! ¡Deja de ser metiche! No es de tu incumbencia- me grito, como lo predije, con histeria.**

**-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenía un hermano?- le pregunte yo también sacando mi enojo. No me gustaba pelear con ella pero ahorita no estaba pensando racionalmente.**

**-Es complicado, Edward, hace mucho que no lo veo y… cuando se fue… me dolio mucho… por eso no les había dicho a ustedes- me dijo la voz quebrada.**

**-Así que él te ha hecho daño- le dije ahora con la sobreprotección de Bella saliendo de mi. Nadie le hace daño a ella. Nadie.**

**Aparté un poco a Bella dejándola detrás de mi espalda y fui a enfrentarme a su hermano. Lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo, el había herido a Bella **(N/A: acuérdense de que a Edward no le gusta verla llorar y es muy sobreprotector).

**-¿Por qué viniste aquí de nuevo? Estas haciendo que Bella llore- le regañe, este se creía más grande que yo… pero si supiera mi edad verdadera se moriría de miedo.**

**-No te incumbe, muchacho- me dijo también como si me estuviera regañando- este asunto es familiar.**

**-Pues yo soy su novio- le respondí.**

**-¡Y yo soy su hermano!- grito con impaciencia.**

"_**Este chico no sabe nada… espero que ya me deje en paz… voy a llevar a Bella a Port Ángeles a cenar… espero que no tenga planes con su noviecito" **_**pensaba Anthony y me imaginaba a mi haciendo rabietas como un niño de 6 años.**

**-Anthony…- le susurró Bella volviendo otra vez con él- que bueno que has decidido visitarme, gracias, te he extrañado.**

**-Yo también, créeme, no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para encontrarte- le dijo su hermano.**

**Carraspeé audiblemente para que me prestaran atención. ¿Acaso ella iría con su hermano a cenar o se iba a quedar conmigo?**

**-Bella- le dije seriamente- ¿quieres ir a mi casa?- le pregunte esperanzado.**

**Bella pareció sopesar la respuesta viéndome a mi y a su hermano un par de veces.**

**-¿Bella quieres ir a cenar a Port Ángeles conmigo?- le pregunto su hermano con súplica. Lo malo es que no le podía ver los ojos por sus gafas, quería ver si tenía los ojos igual que Bella.**

**Bella se mordió el labio y miró al piso por un rato, quería saber si vendría conmigo o con su "amigable" hermano.**

**-Lo siento, Edward, pero iré a cenar con Anthony- me dijo apenada, haciendo que se ruborizara.**

"_**Edward, no le digas nada, Edward no le digas nada" **_**escuchaba los pensamientos de Alice tratando de hacer razón conmigo. Pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.**

**-¡Pues vete con tu "lindo" hermano!- le grite nuevamente con sarcasmo.**

**Bella empezó a llorar nuevamente y Anthony se quitaba los lentes.**

**-Vámonos, Bella, te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo su hermano tratándola de conciliarla- súbete al coche.**

**-De acuerdo- le dijo Bella- adiós, Edward- me dijo con la voz rasposa. La había hecho llorar. **

**¡La había hecho llorar! Primero trataba de "protegerla" de su hermano porque la había hecho llorar y ahora fui yo el que la hizo llorar. **_**¡Qué estúpido eres Edward, te dejaste llevar por la ira y heriste a Bella, bien hecho!**_** Me decía a mi mismo, ya que había sacado todo mi enojo, pensaba con más claridad.**

**Anthony me puso una mano en el hombro, con sus ojos descubiertos… eran… eran de color negro…no como yo creía que eran.**

**-Se que estas enojado pero hace mucho que no veo a Bell, vuelve a hacerle daño y no sabes como te va a ir- me amenazó muy serio. Se subió al asiento del conductor y salió del estacionamiento muy rápido.**

"_**¡Que cariñoso eres, Edward! **_**Pensaba Alice con sarcasmo "**_**Bonita manera de tratar a tu novia. La heriste Edward, eres un tonto, ella lloraba porque no había visto a su hermano desde hace mucho y tu piensas quien sabe que y te enojas con ella… yo que tu me disculpaba con ella después de que ella regrese a su casa, le debes una muy buena disculpa"**_** me decía Alice como voz de la razón. Tenía que disculparme con ella, y también con su… hermano, con él también debía de disculparme. **(N/A: Siempre le pasa eso a Edward… se enoja y luego vuelve a calmarse, quien sabe porque será ¬¬)

"_**Oye, nos tenemos que ir… les voy a contar a los demás sobre el hermano de Bella, tal vez vaya a la casa para que lo conozcamos mejor…" **_**se decía mi hermana con entusiasmo.**

**-Esta bien vámonos- le dije y me subí al Volvo y conduje hacia mi casa.**

**Ahora tenía que esperar a que mi Bella volviera a su casa para que me perdonara, espero que me perdone, no fue mi intención herirla. Me deje llevar por el enojo y si pudiera ruborizarme, lo haría justo en este instante, estaba muy apenado.**

**Deje el Volvo en el garaje pero no pensaba ir adentro de la casa...tuve una idea, pensaba hacer otra cosa que a Bella le gustaría mucho…**

"_**Buena idea, hermano, con eso segurito que te perdona" **_**me mostró Alice que mi plan iba a salir bien.**

**Tomé la moto de Jasper y me puse el casco, no lo necesitaba pero era para parecer humano.**

**Espero que este plan sirva para que Bella me perdone…**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

_¿Qué hará Edward para que Bella lo perdone? ¿Se disculpara también con el hermano de Bella?_

_¿Ha dónde habrá ido Edward?_

_Pronto lo sabran..._

_Zoé: Edward?_

_Edward: ¿Qué sucede?_

_Zoé: Eres un menso ¬¬_

_Edward:Lo se u.u_

_Zoé:¿Qué harás para que Bella te perdone?_

_Edward: Te lo digo en el proximo capitulo, ahorita no_

_Zoé: Esta bien ¬¬ pronto lo sabre...no tardare mucho en saberlo_

**Zhaoooo!!!**

**Besos... Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen**

**_Espero que les haya gustado ( Presionen el boton verde y dejen su review :D)_**


	3. Preparando el plan para Bella1 parte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Hola!!! Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo , WEEE!!! XD pero antes les tengo que decir que este capi lo dividi en dos partes, la primera es el plan de Edward y la segunda la reacción de Bella...lo dividi para hacerlo más interesante...(no me maten, jajaja)**

**También quiera darles las gracias a N Cullen7, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, Amber Correa Mata, karin cullen, Ally-Nessi Cullen, Priscila Cullen 1410, lagrimas-oscuras, Maiy y chio-miau por sus reviews. Chicas de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! De verdad!!! :D**

**Bueno... disfruten de la primera parte del capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 3: Preparando el plan para que Bella me perdone.**

**Edward POV:**

**Me fui en la moto de Jasper a Seattle a buscar lo importante de mi plan para que mi linda Bella me perdone.**

**Iba a más de 150 km/h porque quería llegar lo más rápido a Seattle…**

**Espero que mi idea funcione, quiero que me perdone, fui un imbécil al tratarla así, si pudiera hacerme daño ahorita de seguro me hubiera golpeado a mi mismo.**

**Lo que no entendía era el "asunto" del hermano de Bella, no sabía porque estaba aquí, solo había escuchado que venía aquí para visitarla y otro asunto más grave: sus ojos.**

**El hermano de Bella tenía los ojos negros, ¿acaso era posible que un humano los tuviera? Los humanos no pueden tener los ojos de color negro… habrá colores cafés muy oscuros pero no hay negros… **

"_**Edward… ya estas alucinando… tal vez solo se trate de que el usaba pupilentes o algo por el estilo…" **_**me decía la voz "cuerda" de mi cabeza.**

**A lo mejor si estaba exagerando… solamente que me intrigaba mucho aquel chico. Ahora que estoy calmado… tal vez pudiera investigar más de él, saber porque motivo Bella nunca había hablado de el, saber porque Bella llora ante su regreso… pero tendré que esperar, ya he llegado a mi destino: Una tienda de instrumentos musicales (**N/A: Creo que ya saben para que va a la tienda, verdad? XD… sino sigan leyendo)

**Me estacione en una calle continua a la tienda y me dirigí hacia esta.**

**Había cosas nuevas, unas guitarras eléctricas que se veían muy interesantes, guitarras acústicas de distintos colores, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando… me dirigí a los teclados. Había muchos de distintas clases pero yo quería uno que sonara como el mío, uno que se escuchará como si tocarás en un piano de verdad… no me importaba si costaba mucho… lo más importante para mi era el perdon de mi amada (** N/A: ¿A quién no le gustaría que Edward le tocará una melodía de piano? Por eso me surgió la idea… sigan leyendo…)

**Le pregunte al dueño de la tienda si no había un teclado que sonara así y me dijo que si pero que costaba un poco caro. No me importo así que le entregue el dinero que era necesario para comprarlo y me marche ahí con el teclado comprado.**

**Volví a la casa poco después y me fui a mi cuarto a sacar unas cosas que me faltaban en mi plan…**

**Saque de mi armario unas velas azules que huelen a lavanda y busque por el otro lado de mi habitación un banquillo para sentarme pero… no lo hallaba… ¿dónde estará el banquillo que tenía en mi cuarto?**

**-Hola, Edward- me saludo Emmett.**

**-Ahora no tengo tiempo, Emmett… estoy buscando un banquillo- le dije… no estaba de humor… necesitaba mucho el banquillo (**N/A: Tal vez se pregunten por que es importante ese banquillo… pero si es necesario para lo que el tiene planeado XD)

"_**¿Te refieres al banquillo que estaba cerca de las ventanas?…jajaja… lo escondí, Alice me conto el plan que tenías para que Bella te perdonará y pues lo oculte" **_**me decía muy divertido.**

**-Emmett Cullen, si no me regresas el banquillo, te mataré- le amenace, no quería soportar sus bromas ahorita…**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- decía temeroso, lo había asustado- esta en la cocina… no te enojes.**

**-Lo siento, Emmett pero ando un poco exaltado- mire el reloj que traía Emmett en la muñeca izquierda y me fije en la hora. Eran las 7:30 de la tarde. Tenía que apurarme.**

**Me fui a la cocina y vi el banquillo, agarré una bolsa de plástico para guardar las velas y me dirigí nuevamente al cuarto. Alice se encontraba ahí, mirándome como si fuera a pedirme algo importante y hacía unos ojos de niña inocente.**

**-Hola, otra vez hermano, ya te vas a ir ¿verdad?- me pregunto con una voz de ¿culpabilidad?**

**-Si, ya me voy a ir, necesito tener todo listo- le respondí.**

"_**Buena idea, hermano, eso de tocarle a Bella canciones en vivo con las velas y todo eso, las rosas, los listones… que bonito… ni a mi se me había ocurrido" **_**pensaba sumamente feliz.**

**Pero yo no había planeado las rosas, ni listones, ¿qué me querrá decir Alice?**

**-Pero Alice, yo solamente llevo las velas, el banquillo y el teclado, no llevo…**

**-Emm..si… por supuesto…- y miro al suelo con nerviosismo- emm… cierto…solo llevas eso- me sonrió con su estado nervioso- emm… adiós- y salió corriendo de la habitación muy rápido.**

**No sabía que tenía planeado, y la verdad no me importo mucho…ya listas las cosas, las tomé y me fui a la casa de Bella.**

**Llegué a su casa y escale hasta su habitación y me lleve una gran sorpresa en vez de darla…**

**El cuarto de Bella estaba decorado con unos listones de satín azul alrededor, había rosas rojas en unos jarrones en la cada esquina de la habitación… el ambiente aquí era muy romántico, esto no es como lo planee. Ahora se que Alice vino a decorar, con eso se refería a las rosa y a los listones… algún día me las va a pagar…**

**Sin más remedio… agarré una mesita que Bella tenía en su habitación y coloque el teclado ahí. Posicione la mesita al lado de la cama de Bella para que ella me escuchara tocar y me di cuenta de que había una nota en la cama. Lo miré…**

"_**Se que te enojarás conmigo porque decore la recamara de Bella, pero te aseguró que le va a gustar, atte: Alice. Ps: Bella va a llegar a las 8:30 de la noche, enciende las velas."**_

**Si Alice decía que eso le iba a gustar, entonces no iba a quitar nada.**

**Encendí las velas y las posicione en un lugar distinto del cuarto haciendo que este se viera con una luz muy baja pero que se viera muy ambiental.**

**Ya iban a dar las 8: 30 p.m. y alancé a escuchar el chirrido de unas llantas en la calle.**

"_**Espero verla nuevamente, ha sido una noche muy grata, cuanto extrañaba a Bell" **_**pensaba Anthony, Bella ya había llegado y el me recordó que también le debía una disculpa por mi comportamiento de hace rato.**

**-Nos vemos mañana, Thony- se despidió Bella de su hermano.**

**-Adiós, Bell- y se escucho la puerta del carro abrirse y el motor arrancando.**

**Bella estaba abriendo la puerta y la cerró con fuerza.**

**Yo ya estaba listo para rogarle su perdón, para tocarle las canciones que ella quisiera si me lo pedía, estaba ansioso de que me perdonará…**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_Como verán, aqui Edward sale muy romantico ... jajaja... me gusta el Edward romantico..._**

**_¿Cómo reaccionara Bella ante lo que le tiene preparado Edward? ¿Lo perdonara? ¿O seguira enojada ?_**

**_Pronto lo sabran..._**

**Edward: Oye, ¿por qué me tuviste que hacer meloso aqui? ¬¬**

**Zoé: Porque es mi historia :D**

**Edward: Nada más falta que le tenga que hacer esto al hermanito de Bella..**

**Zoé: A lo mejor.... muajajaja... no sabes lo que te tengo preparado para el proximo capitulo... yo que tu me preparaba emocionalmente...**

**Edward: ¿Qué quires decir? ¬¬**

**Zoé: Emm, después te digo pero... hazme caso... preparate, vas a sufrir, muajajaja**

**Edward: No se que planeas pero... te hare caso... ya me diste miedo con tu risita.**

**Zoé: Muajajaja**

**_Jajaja... espero que les hay gustado ... ns vemos en el proximo capitulo... en la segunda parte..._**

**_Zhao!!!!_**

**_Besos..._**

**_Zoé Sthepenie Masen ( POR FAVOR, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS :D)_**


	4. Preparando el plan para Bella 2da parte

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer._**

**_Hola!!! Decidi subir la segunda parte del capitulo...no se me hizo muy justo subir solamente la primera... asi que ya lo subo...wee!!!_**

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews, creanme, como soy nueva en esta pagina me siento muy contenta de que los dejen... estos me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, de verdad, gracias XD_**

**_Bueno... Disfruten de la segunda parte... haber si actualizo el jueves!!!:_**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 4: Preparando el plan para que Bella me perdone. **

**Edward POV**

**Bella se acercaba a su cuarto un poco lento y aproveche para conectar el teclado a un enchufe y acomodarme quedando cara a cara con la puerta.**

**Entro al cuarto y se quedo atónita, sus ojos brillaron y se ruborizo… cuanto adoro que se ruborice. Miro el resto de la habitación y se puso aún más roja…**

**-P-pero… ¿qué es esto, Edward?- me pregunto todavía viendo la "decoración".**

**No le respondí y simplemente me puse a tocar su canción, esperando a que me perdone por lo imbécil que fui.**

**Se quedo parada durante toda la canción y al final de esta se dirigió hacia mí.**

**Hice a un lado el teclado y me levante para abrazarla, le di un beso un tanto largo, exquisito, tierno pero solamente podía darle este tipo de besos, nunca podría enseñarle todo mi amor, no por ahora…**

**-Perdóname, Bella, fui un estúpido contigo, no debí de responderte así- me lamentaba mirándole a los ojos- haré cualquier cosa para que me des tu perdón.**

**-¿Cualquier cosa?- pregunto incrédula. Creo que no debí haber dicho eso… pero no podía negarme a sus peticiones.**

**-Si- le afirme.**

**Nos sentamos en su cama y yo todavía tenía curiosidad… ¿qué querría que hiciera para que me perdonara?**

**-Todavía no te voy a decir, Edward- me dijo, tal vez en mí rostro se veía la tremenda curiosidad que tenía- te lo diré mañana… y dime ¿por qué tanta decoración? Es muy hermoso y es un buen detalle, muchas gracias… pero ¿tú hiciste todo esto?**

**-No, tengo que agradecerle también a Alice, ella puso los listones y las rosas; tenía planeado solamente tocarte las canciones que tu quisieras y prender unas velas para que se viera "bien" pero cuando llegue a tu habitación vi que estaba ya "arreglado"…¿Te gusto? **(N/A: Muchas gracias Alice, ayudaste a Edward, jaja XD)

**Puso una de sus manos en su pómulo izquierdo y empezó a cavilar…**

**-Claro que me gusto- dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos de color chocolate- es la primera vez que te veo hacer algo así, en verdad, que hermoso detalle.**

**-No hay nada que agradecer, amor- le rectifique y la acomode en mis brazos.**

**Estuvimos así por un rato hasta que empezó a bostezar, estaba exhausta. Pero quería saber un poco sobre lo sucedido con su hermano, quería escuchar un poco de ello…**

**-¿Bella?**

**-¿Qué sucede, Edward?- me dijo con sus ojos medio entrecerrados… ya tenía sueño.**

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano?- le pregunte nuevamente pero esta vez con tranquilidad en vez de enojo.**

**Abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio, se puso tensa y miro hacia otro lado. Necesitaba que me contestara eso…**

**-Por favor- le pedí con mi tono más tranquilo que tenía.**

**Suspiro fuertemente y volvió a mirarme.**

**-Te contaré un poco… no había dicho nada de él porque su partida fue muy dolorosa para mi… yo tenía unos 13 años cuando el se fue y nunca supimos el motivo- me decía con la tristeza aflorando en su semblante, no le gustaba recordar eso según su expresión- y no volvió después así que Charlie y Reneé lo dieron por perdido… nos dolió a todos y más a mi… es mi hermano mayor, el era quien me cuidaba cuando mi mamá se iba a trabajar, el me protegía de los chicos que se burlaban de mi cuando era pequeña, por eso… me afecto tanto su partida y prometí no volver a hablar de él.**

**Ahora entendía un poco más, lo único que me faltaba averiguar era el motivo por el cual Anthony dejo a Bella y a su familia. **

**Bella empezó a llorar y me arrepentí de haberle preguntado… le volví a recordar el dolor que tuvo… le limpie las lagrimas y la amolde en mi pecho, le acariciaba la cabeza, esperando a que se recuperará.**

**-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte llorar de nuevo.**

**-No importa… estoy bien- pero mintió, se le quebró la voz.**

**-Duérmete, amor… mañana me dirás lo que deseas para que pueda obtener tu perdón- y la bese en la mejilla.**

**Se durmió en poco tiempo y empezó a hablar en sus sueños, ya hacia un buen rato que Bella no hablaba en sueños, la última vez que hablo en sueños fue hace dos semanas atrás.**

**-**_**No… no… no te vayas…-**_** murmuraba estando dormida- **_**no te vayas, Thony… No, te lo ruego… no te vayas- **_**seguía diciendo en sueños.**

**Me di cuenta que la partida de su hermano le había afectado mucho, por eso nunca nos dijo, la entiendo aunque yo no haya tenido hermanos.**

**Y así fue durante toda la noche… decía mucho la frase "**_**No te vayas, Thony"**_**, estaba muy afectada.**

**Me levante, ya había amanecido, daba muchas gracias de que Charlie se fue a un viaje por un asunto policiaco… si no, tal vez mi plan no hubiera salido a la perfección.**

**Fui a la cocina y traté de ver que podía darle a Bella desayunar pero no sabía cocinar muy bien que digamos… así que tome un tazón y le preparé lo más simple que se me ocurrió: cereal. (**N/A: así quisiera que me llevarán el desayuno… rayos, XD… chequen lo que sigue…)

**Prepare el cereal vertiéndolo en el tazón y le agregue la leche. Regrese a su cuarto y me senté otra vez a su lado.**

**-¿Edward?- me llamo, se había despertado.**

**-Buenos días, Bella- le dije con una sonrisa, con la sonrisa que la dejaba sin respiración, en el sentido literario de la palabra.**

**-Buenos días- empezó a estirarse, puse el cereal en su regazo cuando termino de hacerlo.**

**-¿Me trajiste el desayuno a la cama?- pregunto incrédula.**

**-Se podría decir que es un "desayuno", fue lo único que se me ocurrió- esto era cierto, tengo que practicar mis habilidades de cocinero.**

**-Gracias- me dijo con amabilidad.**

**Esperé a que terminara para lavar el tazón mientras que ella se arreglaba.**

**Me lleve su tazón y lo lave. Todavía faltaba lo que Bella pediría para que me perdonará, estábamos en fin de semana, espero que pida que vayamos a un sitio de la ciudad o algo que le gustase a ella, estaba desesperado por saber que pediría.**

**Escuchaba como Bella salía del cuarto y me fije como en como se había vestido.**

**Se puso una blusa de color verde esmeralda, una falda café claro y con su pelo cayéndole sobre sus hombros, se veía tan hermosa (**N/A: Imaginen la cara de Edward O.O, así me lo imagine yo, jaja)

-**Estas sumamente linda, amor- le dije muy seductoramente pero ya quería saber que me iba a pedir, la cargue y acerqué su cuerpo contra el mío.**

**-¿De verdad? ¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Qué tal si no te agrada?- me pregunto esperando a que dudará.**

**-Ya te lo dije, Bella, lo que tu quieras- le confirme.**

**Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y me miro con perspicacia**

**-Quiero que te disculpes con Anthony llevándolo a tu casa para que conozca a la familia- me dijo con expectación.**

**Me quede tenso y asustado… ¿De verdad quería que me disculpará con Anthony? ¿Quería que lo llevara con mi familia? Bromeaba con pedirle disculpas a Anthony y ahora tendría que hacerlo en verdad, si tenía planeado disculparme con él pero… ¿ir con mi familia? No me gustaba pero era lo que Bella quería…**

**-Esta bien- le dije resignado- me disculpare con Anthony y lo llevaremos con los demás.**

**-Entonces estas perdonado- se acercó a mi cara y me dio un beso- Anthony vendrá ahora, llagará un poco más tarde.**

**-Claro- le dije titubeante.**

**Demonios, que pena, ahora también debería invitarlo a mí casa e irme en su coche, yo no traigo el mío, si no yo podría conducir, pero vine aquí corriendo, ya no había escapatoria.**

**Tocaron la puerta principal, había llegado lo que temía…**

**-Ya voy- grito Bella, la baje de mis brazos.**

**Le abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, había llegado.**

**Ni modo, tendría que hacer esto aunque no quisiera…**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado!! ^^ _**

**_¿Edward se disculpara o se arrepentira de la peticion de Bella? ¿Anthony ira a la casa de los Cullen?_**

**_Pronto lo sabran..._**

**Aqui les dejo un dialogo... son locas ideas que se me ocurren XD:**

**Edward****:****¡**** Tenías que poner la disculpa con ese Thony!**

**Zoe: Te dije que te haría sufrir!!**

**Edward****:**** Zoe Sthepenie Masen... haré mi propia historia y tu tendrás que besar a Jacob!!**

**Zoe: No!! a un lobo noooo!**

**Edward****:**** y le tendrás que bailar "Loba" de Shakira!**

**Zoe: Si haces eso... haré que te arrodilles ante Thony!**

**Edward****:**** Ok! entonces no O.O**

**Zoe: JA!**

**_Zzhhaaoo_**

**_Bbeessooss!!_**

**_Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen......( NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW... PLIZZZZZZZ :D)_**


	5. Anthony y su secreto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer**

**Hhoollaa!! Aqui les dejo el 5 capitulo de la historia... muchas gracias x los reviews, de verdad :D**

**Ahora las cosas se vuelven más interesantes y más extrañas...**

**Disfruten el capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 5: Anthony y su secreto…**

**Edward POV**

**Ni modo, tendría que disculparme con Anthony si quería que Bella me perdonara…**

**El su so dicho cruzo la puerta y me miro con hostilidad, le había dado una mala impresión de mi al chico, no era su culpa que me odiara era mía…**

**-Hola, Anthony- le salude cortésmente.**

**-Hola, Edward- me correspondió al saludo- Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti… **

**Bella se sonrojo y me miro apenada, pero la verdad no me importaba que dijera algo sobre mí, me halagaba mientras que no hablara de la maldita criatura que soy… estaba bien.**

"_**Bella se sonrojo, no debí de haber hecho ese comentario, ¿habrá perdonado a su novio por la de ayer? **_**Se preguntaba Thony.**

**-Que bien que te haya contado- aquí venía el momento para disculparme- ¿Anthony?**

**-Mande.**

**-Te quería pedir una disculpa por mi comportamiento irracional de ayer…- le dije muy avergonzado, si fuera humano me hubiera ruborizada hasta quedar rojo como un tomate.**

**-No hay nada que disculpar- me dijo solemne- llegue sin previo aviso…**

"_**Pero todavía no entiendo su comportamiento, ¿se habrá puesto celoso en ese momento?**_** Y dijo la verdad, me había puesto celoso porque Bella corrió a sus brazos sin que yo supiera de quien se tratara…**

**-La verdad Anthony- me puse una mano en la nuca- me puse celoso… porque Bella corrió hacia ti.**

**Bella me miro un poco triste, creo que se sentía culpable, ella se dejo llevar por la alegría… no tiene porque sentirse así.**

**Le puse una mano en su mejilla y la acaricie lentamente.**

**-Por eso me puse así… Alice carcajeo demasiado por la expresión de mi rostro- le susurre al oido.**

**-Perdóname, yo no sabía eso, Edward- me dijo mi Bella.**

**-Olvidalo, eso queda en el pasado (**N/A: Lose… es cursi¬¬ pero así son estos dos)

"_**¿Con qué tenía celos? Jajaja… ¿quién iba a pensarlo? El novio de Bella se puso celoso de su hermano… pero el no me conocía así que es un malentendido" **_**ahora Thony se estaba burlando.**

**-¿Edward? Se te esta olvidando algo- susurro Bella muy bajito.**

**-¿Qué se me ha olvidado?**

**-Tienes que invitar a Anthony con la familia, quiero que lo conozcan- me pidió.**

**-Cierto- aquí venía la otra parte difícil, invitar a Thony a una casa con 7 vampiros, incluyéndome a mi.**

**-¿Qué se están cuchicheando los dos?- nos pregunto Anthony curioso. "**_**Creo que estos dos quieren estar solos…"**_

**- Anthony- le comentaría la petición de mi amor- ¿Quieres acompañarnos a conocer a mi familia? Bella ya los conoce y ella los quiere mucho, la tratan como si fuera una integrante de la familia, como una hermana a quien ellos quieren mucho y…**

**Callé porque Anthony hizo gesto de dolor y agacho la cabeza… le había dicho algo que le dolía a él… otra de mis metidas de pata.**

**Volvió a****recomponerse después de un breve momento y nos miro a Bella y a mí con sus profundos ojos negros. **

**-Gracias por la invitación- esbozo una sonrisa muy pequeña- iré con ustedes.**

**-Gracias, Thony- dijo Bella yendo con él- pero nos tenemos que ir en tu carro… Edward no trae el suyo.**

"_**Entonces, ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí? A menos de que viva muy cerca… Bella me dijo que vivía saliendo del pueblo…" **_**Anthony era tan perspicaz como Bella, sin duda eran hermanos.**

**-Mi hermano Emmett me dejo- le mentí a la perfección, era una excusa muy buena- mi carro se ha dañado y vine a ver a Bella.**

**-Ya entiendo- ahora se había calmado un poco. Anthony se avergonzó por la idea de sus "locas" ideas y miro a otro parte… pero… ¿por qué no se ruboriza? Los humanos se ruborizan, ellos poseen sangre… espera… ¿él tiene sangre?**

**No me había dado cuenta, Anthony no tenía ningún efluvio, ningún aroma… me acerque más a él a oír el latido de su corazón y… no había…**

**¿Anthony era un…? Pero no se ve como uno, sus ojos no han cambiado de color… no a matado a… Bella… ¿Qué es en realidad?**

**-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Bella haciéndome sacar de mis ideas- tendremos que ir en tu Mini Cooper, Anthony.**

**-Por mi no hay problema- dijo seguro.**

**-Edward, ¿qué te pasa?- me pregunto mi amada- estas muy tenso, ¿Qué sucede?**

**¿Debía contarle a Bella mis hipótesis? ¿Decirle que su hermano no es humano? ¿Decirle que puede ser un… vampiro? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Bella? Se que bien, pero ella cree que es humano o al menos creo que ella ya se dio cuenta de las características propias de un vampiro en Anthony. **

**Decidí mantenerme callado, pero estaría vigilado al chico, tengo un mal presentimiento…**

**-Vámonos- y salimos rumbo al coche.**

**Me senté en la parte trasera del auto, Bella y Anthony iban adelante…**

**¿Mis hermanos se darán cuenta de que Anthony podría ser un vampiro? Si yo no me di cuenta al principio…**

**-¿Qué calles debo de tomar, Edward?- pregunto el hermano de Bella las instrucciones para llegar a mi hogar…**

**-Emm… sal del pueblo y- le decía un tanto receloso, ya me empezaba a sentir nervioso con él.**

**-Gracias.**

**Empezó a vibrar mi teléfono celular y lo saque de mi bolsillo del pantalón. Era Alice.**

**-¿Qué pasa, Alice?- le pregunte.**

**-**_**Edward, va a venir Thony… ¿verdad?**_**- me pregunto ella ahora. Su voz estaba muy alegre, ya ha de haber tenido una visión de esto.**

**-Si vamos para allá, no tardamos mucho.**

**-**_**Oye, hermano, Carlisle salió del hospital, le dieron el día libre, así que también va a conocer al hermano de Bella.**_

**-Excelente- le dije con sarcasmo, más testigos de aquel chico extraño.**

**-**_**Nos vemos en 5 minutos, chiao**_**- se despidió Alice y yo simplemente apagué el celular.**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Anthony con ellos? Me siento muy nervioso…**

**-Llegamos- dijo Bella muy feliz, andaba muy alegre, no le podía decir nada, ahora no…**

**-Que hermosa casa- decía Anthony mirándola de arriba abajo- se ve muy elegante.**

**-Entremos- salimos del auto y nos cruzamos el umbral de la casa… En la sala estaban Alice, Jasper, en fin, toda la familia y se le quedaron viendo a Anthony.**

"_**Que muchacho tan lindo, se parece a Bella, hasta en el cabello" **_**pensaba Esme alegre.**

"_**Tengo que admitirlo, tiene buen gusto en la ropa, se ve simple pero genial" **_**escudriñaba Alice su atuendo.**

"_**Espero que le caigamos bien, a lo mejor hasta se hace parte de la familia como Bella" **_**pensaba Emmett, esperanzado por tener a alguien más con quien platicar y hacer sus cosas.**

"_**Demonios, otro Swan… ya bastaba con Bella"**_** refunfuñaba Rosalie. Esto si que lo disfrute, si apenas toleraba a Bella, ahora morirá de enojo (metafóricamente) con el hermano de mi novia.**

**-Hola- saludo el chico- me llamo Anthony Swan, soy el hermano de Bella.**

"_**Que coincidencia Edward, tiene tu segundo nombre" **_**me dijo Carlisle.**

**-Un gusto tenerte por aquí Anthony, eres bienvenido- dijo Esme muy cariñosamente- ¿Se te ofrece algo de almorzar?**

**-No, gracias- le respondió el aludido- acabo de almorzar.**

**Jasper, quien no había dicho nada se puso atónito… leí un poco su mente…**

"_**Este no es humano, no huelo su sangre, es un vampiro, sus emociones son desquiciadas… el acaba de matar recientemente"**_

**Anthony volteó a donde estaba Jasper y se miraron cara a cara…**

**-GRRR- gruño Jasper, se había agazapado en menos de un segundo y estaba dispuesto a matar a Anthony.**

**Anthony también se agazapo pero… no contra Jasper si no… hacia a mi.**

**Bella se quedo extrañada y por suerte Alice la agarro antes de que se metiera en el camino de Anthony.**

**-¿Thony? ¿Eres un vampiro? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le preguntaba llorando.**

**Anthony no le respondió y se lanzo hacia donde yo estaba.**

"_**Te matare, te mataré, TE MATARE" **_**pensaba con locura y maldad.**

**Quería pelea… pues vamos a pelear…**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_¿Pelearán Edward y Anthony? ¿Quién ganarás si pelean? Pronto lo sabrán..._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado XD... aqui otro dialogo... todavia no le pongo nombre asi qu por mientras es "Dialogo":_**

**Edward: ¿Voy a pelear con Anthony?**

** Zoé: Así es. **

**Edward: Pobre Bella, se pondrá triste cuando mate a su hermano… u.u **

**Zoé: ¿Por qué estás muy confiado? ¬¬ **

**Edward: Porque se que le voy a ganar, es obvio XD **

**Zoé: Que modesto… ejem… sarcasmo. .. Ejem… **

**Edward: ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Quieres pelear? **

**Zoé: No sabes donde vivo X9 jajaja, ni como soy… jajaja **

**Edward: Si se donde vives… vives en Monterrey, Nuevo León, México… eres de pelo castaño con rizos… **

**Zoé: O.O… ¿Cómo…conseguiste esa información? O.O **

**Edward: Por Facebook… XD **

**Zoé: Bueno… Emm… mejor me voy… adiós…. :D **

**Edward: Pobre Zoé, le di miedo… muajaja… espero que le afecte cuando escriba el otro capitulo ¬¬**

**Zzhhaaoo**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;D**

**Besosssss!!!!**

**Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen( Se que se los he dicho mucho (XD) pero DEJEN SUS REVIEWS)**


	6. Conflicto interno

**Disclaimer:Los personaje le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Hola!!!^^**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo seis... perdon si hay faltas de ortografía, no tuve mucho tiempo de corregir.**

**Para los que se preguntaban si Edward y Anthony se pelerán... no lo harán... solo se dan unos cuantos golpes. No odien a Anthony, aquí se explica ante toda la familia y pues... bueno mejor leanlo :D**

**Podre actualizar hasta el martes u.u, no voy a tener mucho tiempo, pero les asguro que si actualizo.**

**Nota: Aqui se aclaran algunas cosas y hay que darle gracias a Bella también ^^**

**Disfruten del capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 6: Conflicto interno**

**Edward POV:**

**Anthony estaba agazapado y pretendía atacarme…**

**No sabía porque pero si quería pelear, pues vamos a pelear…**

**Se lanzo sobre mi y yo lo empuje hasta la pared, había despertado mi lado salvaje… no pensaba con coherencia, me estaba dejando llevar por mis instintos…**

**Volvió otra vez a mi posición pero esta vez me sujeto de la camisa y me lanzo por ventana de la sala.**

**-¡Edward!- alcancé a escuchar el grito mi Bella angustiada.**

**Me pare de nuevo y le gruñí desde afuera de la casa a Anthony.**

**Corrí hacia adentro y lo vi nuevamente… pero ya no estaba como hace un momento, su enojo se estaba perdiendo de sus ojos negros… ¿Por qué los tiene así si se acaba de alimentar recientemente?**

**Viendo que estaba calmado me acerque a Bella… ¿Ella sabía que su hermano era un vampiro? No lo creo… ella le grito antes de atacarme que porque no le había dicho que era un vampiro…**

**-¿Estas bien, Edward?- me pregunto abrazándome y examinando mi cuerpo con su mirada.**

**-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes Bella.**

**Anthony volteo a verme y se le veía consumido… sus ojos estaban turbios y miraba a Bella con dolor.**

"_**Hermana… Bella… perdóname" **_**se disculpaba en su interior.**

**Soltó un gruñido y volvió a verme de nuevo con una mirada asesina.**

**¿Qué problema tenía conmigo? No le hecho nada malo.**

**Se preparo para atacarme nuevamente y yo me posicione para devolverle el golpe, se lanzo pero mi Bella se interpuso entre los dos…**

**-¡NO!- grite porque Anthony la podría atacar… pero… no lo hizo… se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Bella.**

**-¡Anthony! ¡Para!- le pedía mi frágil Bella sollozando- deja de comportarte así, tu no eres malo, lo se hermano, no eres capaz de herir a nadie- Bella se adelanto para darle un abrazo.**

**Tenía miedo porque esa bestia irracional podía matar a Bella en su estado, pero sorprendentemente este se calmo un poco y sus ojos empezaron a aclararse un poco…**

"_**Deja a Bella con su hermano un rato, Edward… no le va a hacer nada, lo esta ayudando a tranquilizarse" **_**me dijo Alice confiada en sus visiones.**

**Anthony se relajo un poco y rodeó a Bella con sus brazos, parecía que él quería llorar también.**

**Fue así por un largo rato y vi como Anthony levantaba la mirada en mi dirección, estaba más sosegado.**

"_**Edward"**_** me llamo "**_**Lo siento, me deje llevar por mi otro yo… no pretendía atacarte… discúlpame…se lo que eres, he estado investigando un poco de ustedes, es una de las razones por las cuales vine aquí también, quiero ser como ustedes… no quiero cazar humanos" **_**se lamentaba por lo sucedido.**

**Yo no tenía ningún problema con él, aparte Carlisle le diría que si aunque haya intentado atacarme… unas palabras me confundieron… ¿su otro yo? ¿A qué se refería con eso?**

**Bella se separo de él y se miraron a los ojos…**

**-¿Por qué no me habías dicho? – le preguntaba de nuevo incrédula.**

**-Por que soy un vampiro que caza humanos, soy un monstruo, no quería que supieras esto, vine aquí también para pedirle ayuda a Los Cullen.**

**-¿Ayuda?- le pregunto Carlisle. "**_**Tal vez quiere que le ayudemos con su problema de la ira o a lo mejor quiere dejar de cazar humanos"**_** pensaba mi padre expectante con el chico.**

**-Si, así es- respondí antes de que Anthony lo hiciera- el ya no quiere ser un monstruo, pero tengo unas cuantas dudas… ¿Por qué dices que te dejaste llevar por tu otro yo? ¿Cómo sabes de mi familia y de mi don de leer mentes? ¿Por qué me atacaste?**

**-Porque, como te lo dije en mis pensamientos, he investigado un poco, me gustaría ser "vegetariano" como ustedes le llaman- nos explico a todos con su rostro asqueado- llamo a mi otro yo al monstruo irracional, al que quiero sacar de mí, te ataque porque no pude dejar de pensar que estaba con siete vampiros, me comporte como un loco y mi otro yo te vio a ti como mi rival- dijo apenado por su comportamiento anterior.**

**-Anthony- le susurro Bella- te vamos ha ayudar, ¿Verdad, Carlisle?**

**-Por supuesto que si.**

**-Muchas gracias- dijo Thony muy agradecido- no saben cuanto se los agradezco.**

**-No hay nada que agradecer- le dijo Esme con amabilidad "**_**Pobre muchacho, se ve que a sufrido mucho... espero poderlo ayudar en cualquier cosa que necesite"**_** pensaba ya como si fuera otro hijo.**

"_**Rayos, ahora el tipito este pariente de Bella es vampiro y quiere nuestra ayuda…"**_** pensaba Rosalie enojada, salió de la sala refunfuñando y Emmett la acompaño para que se calmara un poco.**

"_**No le voy a quitar el ojo de encima" **_**se decía Jasper decidido, el todavía no confiaba en Anthony.**

**-Oye, Anthony- le llamo Alice.**

**-¿Si?**

**-Tengo una duda… ¿Por qué tus ojos son negros?- le pregunto escéptica y poniendo la cabeza de lado mirándolo atentamente.**

**-No lo sé, yo también me he preguntado lo mismo, tal vez sea un señuelo para que los humanos no me teman… para que tengan confianza en el color de mis ojos- dijo un poco confundido, el tampoco sabía la razón de sus ojos negros- Bella, perdón por mi comportamiento.**

**-No hay nada que perdonar, hermano, para eso esta la familia- le dijo mi ángel con fervor.**

**-Perdóname, Edward, lamento haberte atacado así- me dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento. Este chico solamente quería cambiar, le iba a ayudar a cambiar, seré su instructor.**

**Me acerque a él y le puse una mano en el hombro.**

**-Te enseñare como controlar tu sed, seré tu "maestro" entre otras palabras- le dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco, nunca pensé en enseñarle a un vampiro el autocontrol.**

**-Muchas gracias, Edward- me dijo muy amablemente, me gustaba este Anthony, era sincero y amable, espero que acabé con su otro "yo" como lo llamaba él.**

**-Oye, Thony, ¿por qué tienes "control" cuando Bella esta contigo?- le pregunto Jasper, el estaba atónito, Anthony a pesar de todo, no ha mostrado signos de querer beber la sangre de Bella.**

**-Me cuesta trabajo- le contesto haciendo una mueca- pero es mi hermana, no la quiero matar, es mi familia.**

**Jasper se sorprendió ante la respuesta dada pero yo lo comprendí… él se parecía un poco a mí en ese sentido… antes Bella me tentaba con su sangre y saque el control necesario para mantenerla viva ya que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo…**

**-¿Edward? ¿Qué tal si empezamos las lecciones ya?- me sugirió con entusiasmo- entre más pronto aprenda, mejor.**

**-Claro- luego volteé a ver a Bella, tal vez ella se iba a oponer o algo…**

**-Ve y ayúdalo, Edward- me dijo segura- estaré con Alice mientras tanto.**

**-¡SI! Iremos a Port Ángeles y te cortaré el pelo… tal vez… con mechones largos… o con- decía Alice rodeando a Bella. Nadie le quitaba la emoción a Alice.**

**Bella sonrió y se rio un poco nerviosa.**

**Esme se puso a recoger rápidamente los vidrios de la ventana rota, seguro que la iba a arreglar pronto, mientras tenía que hacer otra cosa.**

**-¿Estas listo, Anthony? Esto no es de un día para otro, tienes que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad- le advertí, el autocontrol no era muy sencillo.**

**-Lo estoy- me dijo asintiendo.**

**-Bien, vámonos al bosque, te daré unas cuantas lecciones.**

**Corrimos rápidamente en dirección a lo más profundo del bosque… ahora le tenía que enseñar a Anthony como superar su sed, hago esto solamente porque el es sincero nada más…**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_¿Qué le enseñara Edward a Anthony? ¿Logrará controlarse para tener autocontrol? ¿Será solamente la explicación de sus ojos negros o hay otro secreto detras de estos? _**

**_Pronto lo sabrán..._**

**Aquí les dejo un "dialogo" diganme como le pondrían de titulo, no se me ocurre un titulo:**

**Zoé: Que lindo eres ^^, vas a ayudar a Thony. **

**Edward: Solo lo hago porque tiene los mismos problemas que yo tuve.**

**Zoé: Cierto¬¬, que rollo con eso de "seré su instructor" o "maestro" se escucha muy raro.**

**Edward: Porque lo voy a hacer, no le veo nada raro.**

**Zoé: Entonces, como estás ofreciendo tus servicios de maestro, ¿Me ayudarías con mi tarea?**

**Edward. Claro :D,¿ y de que se trata?**

**Zoé: Es de quimica, haber... dime la configuracon electronica del Cloro , con sus subniveles y todo...**

**Edward: Emm. creo que Bella me habla, ni modo, no te puedo ayudar XD**

**Zoé: No huyas Edward Anthony Masen...ahora me vas a ayudar... no corras o sino quemare tus discos...**

**_Jajajaja... espero que les haya gustado... actualizo el martes!!!_**

**_Zzhhaaoo_**

**_Bbessoss_**

**Atte: Zoé Sthepenie Masen **

**(NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU REVIEW :D, dejen su opinion o la idea de como se llamaria la parte del dialogo con Edward XD)**


	7. Lecciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer**

**Hola!!^^**

**Aqui les dejo el septimo capitulo... muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por dejarme sus reviews, creanme cuando vi todos los que tiene esta historia me quede así (O.O) , jajaja, muchas gracias nuevamente ;D**

**Aqui verán como Edward le enseña a Anthony un poco de lo que el ha aprendido sobre el autocontrol...**

**Nota: Actualizo el sabado o el viernes, ya estoy escribiendo el sigiente capitulo.**

**Sin más, disfruten el capitulo :D**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 7: Lecciones**

**Edward POV**

**Ya había llevado a Anthony hasta lo más profundo del bosque, el chico se sentía entusiasmado y temeroso a la vez…**

"_**Espero lograrlo… ya no quiero cazar humanos, quiero ser seguro para Bella" **_**se decía a si mismo. "**_**Bella, haré lo mejor que pueda, te lo prometo"**_

**Este "muchacho" era muy leal con Bella aunque no entiendo porque la abandono, tal vez por razones personales, algo de la familia Swan…**

**No me gustaba que Bella me guardará secretos, no me hubiera enojado si me hubiera dicho que tenía un hermano antes, siempre he tratado de ser un caballero con ella aunque sea un vampiro despiadado, para ella siempre seré lo que deseé…**

**-¿Ya hemos llegado?- pregunto Anthony un poco exasperado "**_**Creo que ya hemos llegado muy lejos, de seguro aquí estará bien… ¿no lo crees?"**_

**-De acuerdo- le aseguré. Me detuve y le indique que también se parará.**

"_**¿Cuál será mi primera lección, cuñado?"**_** me dijo carcajeándose. Creo que le hacía gracia que me dijera cuñado, a mi no me daba risa.**

**-¿Por qué te ríes?- le pregunte molesto- si, puede que después sea **_**tu**_** cuñado- le dije enfatizando el "tu".**

**-Y créeme, sería un honor- me dijo con alegría "**_**Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti… cuando te nombra sus ojos brillan y se ruboriza…" **_**me recordó la noche en que ceno con ella. Yo ya sabía que la ruborizaba, me gustaba mucho…**

**-Ya, demasiado melosidad- le dije cambiando el tema, podríamos hablar después de mi Bella- primero, antes que nada, relájate- le decía, me acuerdo muy bien de las lecciones que me había enseñado mi padre para aprender a cazar animales, no creí que algún día **_**yo**_** sería el que estuviera dando estas lecciones.**

**-Ya estoy relajado- me confirmo "**_**¿Ahora que hago? Apesta aquí, huele muy… profundo y demasiado fuerte…" **_**Genial, ya había captado la esencia de los animales, tenía buen olfato.**

**-Esos son los animales, su efluvio es muy desagradable, lo se, pero ya verás que cazar animales te hará sentir bien y tendrás fuerza de voluntad al estar entre muchos humanos.**

"_**La deliciosa sangre humana… deliciosa, apetecible, húmeda… ¡Ya, Anthony! Deja de pensar en eso". **_**Combatía con su sed al imaginarse la sangre humana.**

**-Puedes lograr controlarte, mi hermano Jasper ha tardado en acostumbrarse pero lo ha logrado- le decía para que se sintiera mejor.**

**-¿Quién es Jasper?- me pregunto. Claro, el no sabía quien era Jasper, no recordaba a los miembros de mi familia.**

**-Jasper es quien te rujio- le dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco, recordando que en vez de atacar a Jasper me ataco a mi.**

**-Debo de disculparme con él, no se sintió la furia de mi "otro yo", se lo que hace Jasper pero nunca lo había visto en persona.**

**-Seguro que si- le daba la seguridad- ahora concéntrate en el en no pensar en la sangre humana por unos momentos, ¿De acuerdo?- le pregunte haber si tenía la capacidad.**

**-Ok- me asintió "**_**Haber, piensa en otra cosa… piensa en los momentos humanos que tuviste… piensa en hace cinco años… cuando la vida era normal"**_** imágenes muy vivas surgieron de sus recuerdos.**

**Veía a través de sus recuerdos a mi linda Bella cuando apenas era una niña pequeña, cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a ir a la escuela en Phoenix, cuando Anthony la recogía de la escuela, como la protegía de que se diera un golpe…**

**Ahora sabía quien la había cuidado anteriormente antes de que yo apareciera en la vida de Bella, Anthony la había protegido… Tenía que agradecerle por eso…**

**-¿Ya estas dispuesto?- le pregunte para empezar con la lección.**

**-Lo estoy- me dijo seguro de si.**

**Olfateé el lugar con mi sentido y logre captar nuevamente el efluvio de unos ciervos muy cerca, yo ya había cazado anteriormente, no era necesario cazar para mi mismo.**

**-Registra el aire, lo que oliste hace unos momentos es sangre animal, es muy profunda, como tu dices, pero si te concentras en ella no le tomarás mucha importancia al olor sino a la sangre…- le explicaba con mis propias, espero que le sirvan estas lecciones, nunca había instruido a un vampiro, solamente Carlisle.**

**-Bien- y gimió por disgusto. Anthony abrió su boca y empezó a correr en pos de los ciervos. Lo vi hacer muecas pero él seguía bebiendo la sangre de los animales. Ahora seguía la segunda parte de la lección…**

**-¿Ya terminaste?- me sorprendió ver que no se había ensuciado su ropa, era lo contrario a Emmett, el siempre termina todo sucio por jugar con Jasper en la caza… Anthony estaba muy pulcro…**

**-Falta poco para saciarme, ¿Es todo lo que debo de hacer?- tenía cierta burla en su voz, él creía que solamente era cazar y ya… estaba muy mal… todavía le falta resistirse a la sangre humana, eso toma mucho tiempo.**

**-No hemos terminado, sigue la segunda lección y la última por hoy: tienes que resistirte a la sangre- si que me acuerdo cuando Carlisle nos hizo aprender esto, Alice y yo éramos los últimos en resistirnos, por seo mi padre siempre se alegraba de que tuviera una autocontrol tan grande que este había impedido que matará a Bella hace unos meses atrás…**

**-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?- tenía confusión en sus ojos, él ya quería calmar su sed de una buena vez…**

**-Tendrás que resistirte- le dije.**

**-Demonios- maldijo al suelo- lo haré "**_**Todo sea porque quiero tener la fuerza de resistirme a la sangre"**_

**Estaba muy molesto, bufaba mucho pero resistió pensando en cosas agradables…**

**Tenía muchos recuerdos de Bella que yo no he podido ver de su pasado, cosas como sus navidades, la única abuela que Bella ha tenido, las noches donde el la cuidaba ya que Reneé iba a hacer unas cuantas cosas de su trabajo, a Charlie jugando con los dos… eran recuerdos que me enternecían con Bella y que me estaban produciendo un sentimiento de amistad con Thony…**

**Escuché un gruñido y vi como Anthony no pudo resistir más, se lanzó contra los ciervos y bebió hasta hostigarse.**

**Duró más de diez minutos, al menos eso era algo…**

**-Lo siento pero tenía mucha sed- mire sus ojos para observar si tenían algún cambio pero seguían igual, claro que él también acababa de "alimentarse" recientemente.**

**-No hay problema, mañana continuaremos…- le informaba hasta que escuchamos un grito de la casa, un estruendoso grito, el grito de… Bella…**

**Anthony también lo había escuchado, volteó en dirección a la casa "**_**Edward, esa fue mi hermana… ¿qué habrá ocurrido? Vamos… estaremos en lo más profundo del bosque pero apostaría que esa es su voz…"**_

**Antes de que acabara su pensamiento corrí a la casa… ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allá? Anthony también me siguió…**

**Espero que no sea nada malo…**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué Bella grito? ¿Qué estará ocurriendo? _**

**_Pronto lo sabrán..._**

**_Aquí otro de mis dialogos locos, jajaja, espero que les guste:_**

**Edward:¿Por qué tienes que dejar la historia así? Me tienes en suspenso ¬¬**

**Zoé: Lo se XD.**

**Edward: No es justo, quiero saber que es lo que va a pasar... u.u**

**Zoé: Ni modo, aguantate Edward, oye me debes una tarea... saque 80 en química...u.u**

**Edward: JAJAJAJA, Eso es por dejarme en suspenso, que bueno, lero lero...XD**

**Zoé: Heriste mis sentimientos... :(**

**Edward: Ups... mmm, perdon, si quieres hasta te canto una canción... ricitos...**

**Zoé: ¿Cómo me dijiste? ¿Ricitos? O.O mmm ¬o¬... odio que me digan ricitos...**

**Edward: Pero tienes el pelo rizado como cairelitos^^, cosa, que bonita, ¿Quién es ricitos? Tu lo eres, tu lo eres.**

**Zoé: EDWARD CULLEN, HUYE POR TU VIDA, NI BELLA TE SALVARA DE ESTA...**

**Edward: Creo que ya la hice enojar... emm... adios XD**

**Zoé: T.T regresa aquí, haré que hagas una plana de " No debo de decirle a Zoé "Ricitos", ya verás...**

**_JAJAJA, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D_**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo._**

**_Zzhhaaooo_**

**_Beessosss_**

**_Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen ( No se olviden de dejar su review ;D)_**


	8. ¿Venganza?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Hola!!! ^^**

**Aqui les dejo el octavo capitulo, se une un personaje nuevo, ha este lo van a tener que odiar, ya verán porque...**

**Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus reviews :D, cada vez aumentan más, wow, GRACIAS ^^**

**Aqui se aclara el porque Anthony vino a visitar a Bella aparte de reencontrarse y descubriremos a la que quieron que la odien ¬¬ será la antagonista de la historia.**

**Disfruten el capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 8: ¿Venganza?**

**Edward POV**

**Había escuchado el grito de Bella… espero que no sea nada malo…**

**Crucé el umbral de la casa y ahí fue cuando la vi… solté un suspiro, estaba aliviado, solamente Rosalie y Alice estaban intentando maquillarla con unos productos nuevos de belleza.**

"_**Edward, convéncela de que la dejemos maquillar"**_** me rogaba Alice. Como si no supiera que a Bella no le gustaban estas cosas.**

"_**Un poco de maquillaje no le haría mal, así será bonita" **_**pensaba Rosalie. Le siseé por su insulso comentario, Bella es hermosa tal y como esta.**

**-Edward- me dijo Bella avanzando hacía mi, abrazándola- no dejes que me usen como una muñeca- me rogaba con sus lindos ojos chocolate.**

**-Claro que no, Bella- mire fijamente a mis hermanas, dejándoles entender que no le hicieran nada a mi Bella.**

"_**Otra día será, quería experimentar con ella" **_**pensaba Rose con imágenes de Bella maquillada como una de esas chicas que salen en los concursos de bellezas. La verdad, Bella se veía mejor que esas muchachas, con o sin maquillaje.**

"_**Edward, tengo que hablar contigo" **_**me llamo Alice con ¿mortificación? Eso era extraño, Alice casi nunca esta preocupada…**

**Asentí con cautela.**

**Anthony apareció de repente… creo que corrí un poco más rápido que él y escudriño la habitación en busca de lo que había hecho gritar a Bella.**

**-¿Qué sucedió, Bell?, ¿Por qué gritaste?- se acerco a nosotros. Veía a su hermana con ojos preocupados.**

**-Lo siento si hice que se preocuparan, pero me asuste cuando Alice y Rosalie me contaron que me iban a maquillar- recordaba con miedo.**

**Anthony se echo a reír estrepitosamente.**

**-Ya sabía yo que tenía que ser por eso… es tan típico de ti, Bella- le dijo Anthony sacudiéndole el pelo.**

**-Se escucho hasta en lo más profundo del bosque- le dije también con burla. Bella se había enojado por el comentario de su hermano, se veía tan linda enojada y apenada…**

**-Que chistosos- nos dijo y se cruzo de brazos.**

**La apreté más contra mí y escuchaba que su pulso empezaba a acelerarse…**

**-Bella-le susurraba en su oido, sentí un escalofrió por parte de su cuerpo- perdón si te hice sonsacar.**

**Se ruborizo y Anthony nos veía a los dos con gracia.**

**-A mi también perdóname, es que me acordé de cuando tenías 6 años y te habías pintado tu solita, fue muy gracioso.**

**Pude ver la imagen de Anthony. Era Bella de niña y estaba toda delineada de la cara, con lápiz labial cerca de sus pómulos…**

**Bella se puso más roja aún porque sabía que estaba viendo la imagen de ella en la mente de su hermano. No quería que se sintiera así.**

**-Eres muy hermosa desde pequeña- le dije como un cumplido.**

**-Te falta ver todas las cosas que ha hecho- me decía Anthony.**

**-Ah no, eso no- le dijo Bella enojada- por favor, me da mucha vergüenza, promételo, Anthony, nada de recuerdos míos cuando Edward este cerca.**

**-Prometido- le decía Anthony. "**_**No te preocupes, yo te enseñare unas imágenes de cuando era pequeña, pero no le digas nada, Edward"**_

**-Si- le murmuré muy bajito para que mi Bella no escuchará…**

"_**Edward Cullen, te estoy esperando" **_**me recordaba Alice. ¿Qué acaso la duendecilla de mi querida hermana no puede esperar?**

**-Ya voy- le dije molesto.**

**-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto Bella intrigada.**

**-Alice me esta llamando, pero pronto estare nuevamente contigo- le dije para luego darle un beso en la boca… este se hacía más prolongado, Bella paso los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo enrosque mis brazos en su cintura…**

**Anthony carraspeo y Bella y yo nos acordamos de que no estábamos solos…**

**-Chicos, lo entiendo, son novios- nos decía como si fuera un padre enseñándole lecciones a sus hijos- pero, por favor, limítense un poco- sonrió con socarronería- Bella, vamos al patio, tengo que contarte algunas cosas.**

**-Claro- le dijo con temor. Bella se separo de mí y me miro como si la fueran a castigar.**

"_**Tengo que decirle que no se deje llevar, algunas cosas sobre los novios y toda esa parafernalia" **_**ensayaba Anthony tomándola de la mano. Salieron al patio trasero.**

**Sin más remedio fui con Alice. Se encontraba en la sala y tenía una mueca extraña en su cara.**

**-¿De que quieres hablar, Alice?- le pregunte.**

**-Es sobre el hermano de Bella- y se masajeo las sienes- tengo visiones de él muy poco definidas y no veo mucho de su futuro.**

**¿No lo podía ver bien? ¿Por qué? ¿No ve mucho de su futuro?**

**-Aunque no vea muy bien su futuro… tengo un presentimiento muy malo con él, lo siento cerca y veo imágenes poco definidas, mira.**

**Me enseño sus visiones… era Anthony corriendo velozmente y yo casi atrás de él porque ¿estaba peleando? ¿Con quién?**

**-Si yo también me quede como tú cuando vi eso- me aseguró- eso es todo lo que puedo ver, intento ver el motivo con el futuro de Bella o el tuyo pero Anthony se relaciona en lo que va a pasar, ten cuidado hermano, no me gusta esta visión.**

**-Lo tendré en cuenta, Alice- le dije ahora receloso- adviérteles a mis hermanos, Carlisle y Esme, que ellos también se pongan en alerta.**

**-Si- me dijo. **

**Salió corriendo de la sala y me quede solo. Me senté en el sofá y me recosté en este para meditar…**

**¿Alice no puede ver bien su futuro? ¿Ha que se deberá? A los únicos que ella no puede ver su futuro son a los descendientes de los lobos de La Push, estos se fueron del lugar por una plaga y volverán hasta un mes más tarde…**

**Pero Anthony no tiene relación con ellos, el es un vampiro, entonces… ¿Qué será?**

**-¡NOO!- grito Anthony desde el patio. ¿Por qué el grito? Me paré para ir a buscar a Bella y a él.**

**Estaba cerca de ellos y detecte un efluvio en el aire… como a naranja, pero muy dulce… un vampiro anda cerca.**

**Todos los demás escucharon el grito y se dirigieron como yo al patio trasero.**

**Bella estaba detrás de Anthony y este le gruñía a… ¿una vampira? ¿Quién era esta?**

**Pretendía acercarme a Bella para llevarla a un sitio más seguro pero la vampira extraña me rugió. Esta tenía una cabellera de un color extraño, rojo oscuro, liso, no dejaba de mirar a Bella con maldad.**

**-Gwen, no le vas a tocar ni un pelo a mi hermana, ¿te quedo claro?- le gruñía Anthony a la vampira.**

**-Pero, amor, ella es la causante de que seas infeliz, prometí que me vengaría de la causante de tu dolor, ella lo es…**

**Bella se quedo petrificada y miro con soslayo a Anthony.**

**-¿Por qué te dijo, amor, Anthony?- le pregunto asustada a su hermano pero la tal Gwen le contesto primero.**

**-Porque soy su pareja, bueno, lo era- le respondió la vampira a Bella con agresividad- él ha sufrido mucho por tú culpa, prometí acabar con su tristeza, o sea tú querida, él adivinó lo que pretendía y vino hasta aquí para salvarte- le gruño otra vez a Bella.**

**No pude evitar que me saliera un rugido desde el fondo de mi garganta. ¿Esta vampira era la antigüa novia de Anthony? ¿Quería matar a Bella? Eso nunca.**

**La vampira, la tal Gwen miro a Anthony con fiereza y luego a Bella con sumo rencor.**

**No me iba a quedar así, tenía que acompañar a Bella y protegerla de esa vampira demente.**

**¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo?**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_¿Qué pretende hacer la ex-novia de Anthony a Bella? ¿Qué harán los Cullen con la vampira? ¿Por qué Alice no puede ver con nitidez el futuro de Anthony?_**

**_Pronto lo sabrán..._**

**Esta sección se llamará : Platicando con Edward (Soy mala con los títulos)**

**Edward: ¿Ahora resulta que Anthony tenía una novia demente y que esta ahora quiere matar a Bella para que Anthony deje de sufrir? Puff, que trama ¬¬. **

**Zoé: Lo se, pero esto se pondrá mejor, n.n **

**Edward: Oye, ricitos, hablando de otra cosa, ¿ya escuchaste la canción de "Meet me on the equinox" de Death Cab for Cutie? La adoré, salgo yo XD. **

**Zoé: Que no me digas ricitos… si ya la he escuchado, yo también la amé, la he cantado todo el dia :D… ya quiero ver la película, estoy desesperada… **

**Edward: Todas las fans de Twilight lo están, Ricitos… XD **

**Zoé: ¬¬ ¿Por qué te gusta decirme ricitos? ¿Es para fastidiarme verdad? ¬o¬ **

**Edward: Así es XD, me encanta fastidiarte ya que nunca me dices los avances de los capis, te lo mereces XD **

**Zoé: u.u, que malo eres… ya se XD, te voy a acusar con Bella, lero lero.**

**Edward; O.O No lo hagas, me va a castigar con un mes sin besos, no podre soportar mucho.**

**Zoé: Muajaja XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto se aclararan la cosas, paciencia, eso si, la ex- novia hay que odiarla, yo también la odio XD**

**Nos vemos en el otro capitulo.**

**Zzhhaoo**

**Beessooss!!^^^**

**Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen ( No olviden dejar su review ;D, XD)**


	9. Razones Injustificadas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Hola!!^^ Al fin actualizacion, he andado muy ocupada, aviso que actualizare los martes y los sabados... son los dias que tengo tiempo libre :D**

**Gracias por leer la historia... espero que si les guste y también muchas gracias por los reviews... casi 50, wow, muchas gracias, aunque no tenga tiempo, ahora si contestare uno por uno, no contestaba todos por el escaso tiempo que tengo, pero tratare de hacerlo de ahora en adelante, ya vere como ;D**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo, el del sabado esta más largo, vamos a ver lo que le depara a la vampira obsesionada:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 9: Razones injustificadas**

**Edward POV**

**¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo?...**

**Aquella vampira quería matar a Bella, eso nunca, ella no tiene la culpa de nada… ella nunca haría algo malo ¿qué le pasaba a esta psicópata?**

"_**Anthony, vuelve conmigo… amor… regresa…haré todo lo que sea necesario…incluso mataría a esa familia"**_** meditaba en su mente.**

**No pude evitar soltar un gruñido, no quería llamar la atención pero esta vampira estaba obsesionada con Anthony.**

**-Vete de aquí, Gwen, no la tocaras- le dijo Anthony con suma frialdad. Sus ojos se empezaban a dilatar… estaban apunto de dejar el color negro…**

"_**Edward" **_**me llamo Jasper. Me volteé a verlo.**

**-¿Qué?- le dije molesto, ahora no estaba precisamente en mis casillas, tenía que observar a la ex pareja de Anthony.**

"_**Esa chica es sumamente peligrosa… siento sus emociones… son sed de venganza e ira cuando mira a Bella, en el caso de Anthony siento su añoranza… Tengo un mal presentimiento con Anthony… su furia se esta elevando… acuérdate lo que paso hace un rato…" **_**me decía Jasper temeroso por esos dos.**

**Yo no quería que Bella estuviera metida entre esta pelea, puede que esa vampira este demasiado obsesionada… tengo que dejar a Bella en un sitio seguro, no quiero que le pase nada malo o que se lastime…**

**¿Qué movimientos podría hacer? Gwen estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Anthony y Bella… si me movía hacía ellos puede que Anthony se distraiga y… ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo que seguiría… tenía pánico… no sabía que hacer.**

**Carlisle se acerco a Gwen en ademan de platicar con ella, tenía el rostro tranquilo, tenía la esperanza de arreglar esto de un buen modo y si ese no fuera el caso… destruiríamos a la vampira.**

"_**Deja que Carlisle platique con ella un rato…eso será una distracción. Cuando te diga que vayas por Bella, corres lo más rápido posible… Emmett, Jasper, y tal vez Anthony la destruiremos… tenemos que ser cautelosos… Rosalie se fue para traer encendedores…" **_**Vi la visión de mi hermana… es plan podría dar resultado si lo seguíamos al pie de la letra.**

**Carlisle ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de Gwen, la vampira se le quedo viendo extrañada.**

**-¿Qué quiere usted?- le dijo Gwen alejándose de mi padre. El sonrió para calmarla un poco, su tranquilidad es pegadiza, siempre ha sido así.**

**-Antes que nada, me llamo Carlisle Cullen- se presento muy cordialmente, la vampira se quedo asombrada por la gentileza de mi padre- ¿me podrías decir tu nombre, señorita?- prosiguió educadamente.**

"_**Si como no… maldita señorita… más bien sería maldita demente" **_**pensaba Anthony con sarcasmo. Tampoco a él le gustaba Gwen.**

**¿Por eso terminaron su relación? ¿Por qué Gwen intentaba matar a Bella? ¿O había otro motivo? Bueno, era lo que yo suponía…**

**La vampira se sintió cohibida con Carlisle mas sin embargo no le tuvo miedo.**

**-Me llamo Gwen Bhoret- fue lo único que le contesto a Carlisle.**

**-Un placer, Gwen- decía mi padre con la misma cordialidad- ¿serías tan amble en decirme por que pretendes acercarte a Bella?- pregunto aunque el ya sabía.**

**Vi por el rabillo de ojo que Bella estaba tensa, estaba pálida (más que de costumbre), se mordía su labio inferior, tenía los síntomas de un próximo desmayo. Anthony se situaba delante de ella… sus ojos volvieron a estar negros totalmente, hace rato estaban turbios…**

**Tenía tantas ganas de ir por Bella ahora mismo, estaba exasperado, no tenía paciencia… **

**También observe como Emmett y Jasper se acomodaban en una posición de ataque, a Rosalie observando fijamente a Gwen como yo y Esme se le quedaba viendo a Carlisle preocupada, Alice seguía viendo el futuro… me avisaría cuando teníamos que hacer nuestros respectivas "jugadas".**

**Mientras volví a ponerle a atención a la "charla" de Carlisle y Gwen.**

**-Carlisle, vengo aquí para matarla a ella- señalo a Bella con un dedo- ella es la causante del dolor de Anthony.**

**-No sabes nada- le recrimino Anthony dejándole entrever sus dientes.**

**-En nuestra relación el se la pasaba triste de aquí para allá, su tristeza había llegado muy lejos, no quería verlo así… descubrí el motivo de su dolor en unos documentos que el tiene guardados, había una foto de una chica con el nombre de "Bella" escrita abajo.**

**Gwen saco la foto de su pantalón y se la mostro a Carlisle, vi la imagen a través de su mente.**

**Era una foto de Bella, estaba sentada en un banquillo sonriendo y a su lado estaba Anthony… cuando era humano… el parecido era extraordinario cuando él era humano y con Bella. Sus ojos de humano eran también color chocolate, parecidas facciones de Bella y otras cosas…**

**Carlisle también se dio cuenta del parecido. Gwen volvió a tomar la foto y la destrozo en pedacitos.**

**Anthony y Bella se quedaron anonadados. Bella tenía los bordes de sus ojos enrojecidos.**

"_**Esa era mi única foto con ella…maldita seas Gwen, ese era un recuerdo muy preciado"**_** Anthony estaba tan iracundo que no podía hablar.**

**Esa foto significaba mucho para él…**

**Gwen no le tomo importancia y prosiguió enfadada.**

**-En fin, descubrí que era su hermana, ese era lo que hacía a Anthony tan triste, tan agonizante… la única alternativa que quedaba era matar a la chica, así ya no sufrirá… volverá a ser feliz a mi lado si elimino a la causante de su dolor- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.**

**-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada- le dije sumamente con solemnidad y frialdad- no sabré los motivos por los cuales Anthony se separo de su familia, pero ¡Bella no tiene la culpa de que el este así!- grite enojado.**

**-La tiene- me contesto la vampira. "**_**Es la causante de su dolor, esa chiquilla humana… es una desgracia".**_

**-Tus razones son injustificadas, Gwen, no tienes el derecho de acabar con la vida de Bella, sean cual sean tus motivos para asesinarlas- le recriminaba mi padre. El era muy justo.**

**-Tienes la oportunidad de irte, pero nunca más volverás- le ofrecí. Carlisle de seguro que pensaría más tarde en esta posibilidad, ¿por qué no ofrecerla ahora? Mientras que no toque a mi linda Bella, no me importaba lo que hiciera con su vida.**

**-Ni muerta- volteo a ver a Anthony- volverás a ser mío, volverás a ser mío- repetía con voz enfermiza.**

**Se alejo de Carlisle y leí en su mente lo que proponía hacer, iba a atacar a Bella.**

**-¡Ahora!- grito Alice. **

**Esa era mi señal…**

**Era la hora de acabar con la vampira…**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**_¿Acabarán con ella? ¿Funcionará el plan o alcanzará a Bella? ¿Qué le depará a anthony si asesinaran a su ex novia?_**

**_Pronto lo sabran..._**

**Aqui les dejo un dialogo, en este se une Bella xD:**

**Zoé: Disculpate, Edward... ¬¬**

**Edward: Es duvertido decirte Ricitos XD, no lo dejare de hacer, muajaja.**

**Zoé: Ni modo u.u, tu te lo buscaste ¬¬ ¡Bella! ¡Edward me esta molestando!**

**Edward: O.O No llames a Bella, no, no...**

**Bella: ¿Qué sucede? Hola, Edward, hola, Zoé n.n, ¿por que me llamas?**

**Zoé: Bella, Edward no me deja de molestar, me dice Ricitos y a mi no me gusta u.u**

**Bella: Edward, disculpate, no seas grosero ¬¬ deja en paz a Zoé.**

**Edward: Pero, pero... u.u, esta bien, perdoname Zoé, cuff cuff... me las vas a pagar... cuff cuff**

**Zoé: Asi me gusta n.n, gracias Bella, espero que Anthony y tu vuelvan a llevarse bien :D**

**Edward: Ehem... sigo aqui ¬¬**

**Bella: Adios.... XD**

**Zoé: Eso te pasa por molestarme, ed.**

**_Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ;D_**

**_Nos vemos en el otro capitulo, en el siguiente les tengo una propuesta..._**

**_Zhhaaooo._**

**_Besosssss_**

**_ Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen ( No se olviden de dejar su review ;D)_**


	10. Desaparición

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer .**

**Hola!!!!^^**

**Aqui esta el decimo capitulo, weee, ya estamos en el decimo, faltan diez más para que se acabe la historia u.u. Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews y tambien para las(los) que lean lahistoria ;D.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, veremos que le hacen a Gwen, ya quiero que la maten XD.**

**Disfuten el capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 10: Desaparición**

**Edward POV**

**Era la hora de acabar con la vampira…**

**Todos nos colocamos alrededor de Gwen, Anthony se alejo de ahí al comprender la situación tomando a Bella en sus brazos.**

**Bien, al menos Bella no estará metida en esto.**

**-¿Qué demonios quieren?- pregunto la vampira de pelo rojizo- con que es una treta para aniquilarme… pues no tendrán oportunidad conmigo- decía con confianza.**

"_**No saben lo que les espera"**_** pensaba con malicia.**

**¿Qué tramaba Gwen? No sabía todavía, lo único que escuchaba era eso… "no saben lo que les espera".**

**Emmett se movió sigilosamente hasta la vampira y esta se dio cuenta, se alejo de Emmett y le rugió. Emmett se abalanzo contra la vampira y esta le esquivo nuevamente. **

**Gwen tenía una velocidad muy rápida. Tan rápida como la mía…**

**-Maldita sea- mascullo Emmett **_**"Es más rápido de lo que pensaba, vamos a ver si Jasper puede con ella".**_

**Busque a mi hermano Jasper y no lo encontré, no estaba a la vista, a lo mejor era una de esas estrategias que tenía siempre que peleábamos con otros vampiros. Es muy común en él, es un estratega.**

**Gwen movía los ojos de un lado a otro, cerciorándose de su entorno.**

**Jasper surgió de la nada y empezó a correr contra la vampira, este se situó en su lado derecho de Gwen y le tomo fuertemente de los brazos.**

**-Te tengo- susurro Jasper victorioso.**

**Gwen empezó a reírse como una demente psicópata… estaba desquiciada, nunca había visto tal grado de locura.**

**-Yo no pensaría eso- le murmuro Gwen a Jasper. Esta se deshizo del agarre de Jasper a tal velocidad que solamente yo la pude ver.**

**Jasper se quedo sorprendido pero volvió a tratar de capturar nuevamente a la vampira. **

**A Jasper no le gustaba ser derrotado.**

**Me volteé a ver a Bella, ver si estaba bien( bueno a salvo), estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, ella no dejaba de verme; en su semblante la mortificación estaba escrita.**

**-No quiero que te pase nada- susurro tan bajo, ella sabía que lo escucharía.**

"_**Edward, tengo que informarte de algo, creo que ya te diste cuenta de la velocidad de Gwen… su velocidad es sorprendente; tengan cuidado" **_**me decía Anthony. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, era muy obvia la velocidad de la vampira.**

"_**Edward, creo que tu eres el único que la pude derrotar, es demasiado rápida… solamente tu la puedes matar, hermano" **_**me recomendaba Alice. Yo era él que tenía que acabar con ella, era el más rápido de mi familia.**

**Vamos a ver si la atrapaba…**

"_**Hijo, ten cuidado" **_**pensaba Esme, preocupada por ver que cambiaba de posición, adivinó que iba a luchar con la vampira.**

"_**Mátala de una buena vez, nadie le hace eso a mi Emmett"**_** me pedía Rosalie. Emmett se puso a lado de ella y los dos me miraban con profundidad, bueno, ellos dos y todos los demás.**

**Bella me miraba con mortificación, Carlisle también, Rosalie se veía exasperada, Emmett pensante, Alice no tenía emoción reflejada en su rostro, Jasper con vergüenza (una vampiresa lo esquivo), Anthony con confianza, Esme con tristeza y Gwen esperaba a ver quién iba a atacarla ahora.**

**Ya, sin ninguna opción, corrí para atacar a Gwen.**

**Sonrió maléficamente al ver que yo la iba a atacar.**

"_**Que muchacho tan lindo… lastima que lo voy matar, tal vez le de una oportunidad de que se una a mi, es muy apuesto…" **_**pensaba con esperanza.**

**-Yo nunca me uniré a ti, demente- le conteste, no soportaba sus pensamientos estúpidos, yo solamente le pertenezco a Bella, solo soy de ella.**

**Me había posicionado delante de ella, estaba agazapado, listo para el ataque.**

**-¿Por qué no? Eres lindo; también eres rápido como yo… serías una buena pareja para mi.**

"_**Si como no" **_**decía la voz cuerda de mi cabeza, estaba a punto de perder la razón. Me estaba enfadando mucho con esta vampira, estaba despertando mi lado malo.**

**-Para tu información, a la que pretendes matar es mi novia- le dije con la voz más fría que tenía- nunca dejaré que la toques, ni siquiera un pelo, ¿entendiste?- la amenacé.**

**Retrocedió ante mis palabras y ahora estaba más decidida a atacarme, perdió su ilusión.**

**Al menos me dejaría en paz.**

**-Lastima… porque ya no tendrás novia después de que acabe con ella- me dijo segura del hecho.**

**Ya no aguante más y me le lancé con rapidez y fuerza. La tumbe en el suelo y me siseó, se levanto nuevamente del suelo y me atacó, la esquive y volví a contraatacar.**

**Así estuvimos por un rato, leía sus pensamientos para ver los movimientos que ella pretendía hacer pero cuando iba a atacar cambiaba de posición y de estrategia.**

**Me estaba hartando, los dos éramos muy rápidos, nunca creí pensar esto pero necesitaba la ayuda.**

**-¡Jasper! ¡Atrápala!- le grite ya harto. Sujete a Gwen y Jasper la encerró en sus brazos, esta no se dejaba de mover hacía los lados, tratando de zafarse.**

**-¡Déjenme! ¡Los mataré también con la humana!- se estaba poniendo histérica.**

**Mire a Rosalie y esta me lanzo el encendedor, lo guarde para más tarde… primero teníamos que destrozarla y desmembrarla pedazo por pedazo.**

**-Quédate aquí, Bella- alcance a escuchar a Anthony.**

"_**Edward, si me hacen el favor… yo la quiero matar, es personal, por favor" **_**me pedía.**

**Yo solamente asentí. Sabía que era algo personal, esta loca quería matar a su hermana, su pedido era algo obvio, ellos se conocían y el le tenía más coraje que yo.**

**-Jasper, Anthony quiere estrangularla- le informe. Jasper también asintió.**

**Gwen abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Anthony con dolor.**

"_**No, Anthony, yo te amo, por eso te convertí en vampiro, para que estuviéramos juntos, no"**_** le suplicaba Gwen a Anthony.**

**Ella había convertido a Anthony, ahora ya se porque es tan posesiva con él.**

"_**Me las pagarás, Gwen, me las pagarás" **_**pensaba Anthony con desquicio. Este ya estaba posicionado atrás de la vampira, listo para eliminarla.**

**Volteé a ver a Bella nuevamente y vi que ya no estaba, ¿dónde se había metido?**

**Mire a mí alrededor y me calme al ver que estaba al lado de Carlisle, Esme y Alice. Me asusto por un momento.**

**Escuche un quejido de Emmett, este también se puso detrás de Gwen, quería vengarse por haberle esquivado. Que infantil era Emmett, quería vengarse de todo, hasta de las cosas más pequeñas.**

**Gwen volvió a moverse más deprisa y alcanzo a soltarse de Jasper porque esta lo había mordido en la mano.**

**-¡Rayos!- grito Jasper quejándose por la mordedura.**

**Anthony la volvió a atrapar y la coloco de frente, se miraban cara a cara.**

**-Amor… te he extrañado, vuelve conmigo- le pedía Gwen con ternura. Ternura solo para él.**

**Anthony descubrió sus dientes y la miro con cara iracunda.**

**-De ninguna manera, Gwen, lo siento pero ya no soporto tu juego al tratar de matar a mi querida hermana.**

**-Pues, yo lamento lo que voy a hacer- le respondió.**

**Pateó a Anthony en el estomago y corrió en dirección al bosque, había desaparecido en menos de un segundo.**

**Desapareció.**

**-No puede ser, se escabullo- dijo Emmett irritado, él quería destrozar a la vampira.**

"_**Regresará con un nuevo plan, tengo que cuidar a Bella hasta que elimine a Gwen de la faz de la Tierra de una buena vez" **_**pensaba Anthony.**

**Se había escapado, desapareció e iba a volver.**

**No podía dejar sola a Bella en estos momentos.**

**No quería dejarla desprotegida con una vampira queriendo matarla.**

**Mi familia se asegurará de que Gwen no la toque. No permitiré que este cerca de ella.**

**La mataré para asegurarme de que mi Bella no esté en peligro.**

**La mataré a toda costa…**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

_¿Qué haran los Cullen? ¿Cuándo regresará la vampiresa psicopata? ¿Qué hará Edward para mantener a salvo a Bella?_

Pronto lo sabran...

Espero que el capitulo me haya salido bien, no soy buena relatando peleas, tube que escuchar algunas canciones para inspirarme , nunca creí que escucharia a Iron Maiden pero funciono. n.n

**Aqui otro dialogo XD:**

**Edward: Tengo que cuidarte ahora Bella, no te separes de mi ¿ok?**

**Bella: Claro que no, Edward... oye Zoé no esta por aqui, ¿Por qué no te acercas más a mi?**

**Edward: Emm... claro Bella, claro.**

**Bella: Dame un beso.**

**Edward: O.O c..laa..roo.**

**(Bella y Edward se van acercando para acercarse)**

**Zoé: Buuuu!! XD**

**Bella y Edward: Ahyy!!! ZOEE!!! ¬¬**

**Zoé: Que andaban haciendo en mi ausencia, ¿eh?, no me digan que Edward estaba intentando ver tu garganta, no me la voy a creer ¬¬, los atrape pillos.**

**Bella: Emm, creo que mejor los dejo solos, adios Edward XD.**

**Edward: Claro, deja al pobre Edward con la loca autora, gracias Bella ¬¬**

**_Jajaja, los atrape besandose XD._**

**_Gracias por leer la historia, nunca me cansare de decirlo ;D._**

**Les tengo una propuesta, estoy haciendo una historia, es otra pero es de Edward, es la historia de Edward antes de que fuera vampiro, chequenla si pueden, esta en mi perfil, es el prefacio y necesito que me digan si les gusta o no, ¿si?, Les invito a que lean el prefacio, a ver si les gusta mi idea. Se llama "_Tiempos de Guerra"._**

**El martes actualizo.**

**Zhhhaooo.**

**Bessootes y cuidense**

**Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen ( No se olviden de dejar su review ;D, gracias por leer ^^)**


	11. Acusaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Hola!!^^ Aqui esta el onceavo capitulo, espero que les guste. Rosalie aqui va a estar muy cruel ¬¬ ya verán porque.**

**Faltan nueve capitulo para que la histroria se acabe u.u, pero va a hacerun final feliz n.n, todos los secretos se descubriran un poco más adelante, falta poco.**

**Disfruten el capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 11: Acusaciones**

**Edward POV**

**La mataré a toda costa…**

**Pero antes debo de checar y asegurarme de que Bella este bien.**

**Estaba en los brazos de Anthony nuevamente y vi como sollozaba, no paraba de hacerlo. **

**Mi pobre Bella, cuanto debía de estar sufriendo, ahora una desquiciada le quiere quitar la vida sin ni siquiera conocerla.**

**Estúpida suerte, ¿por qué le haces la vida de cuadritos a mi amada? ¿Por qué yo no soy el que tenga que pagar los precios de tus bromas? Daría cualquier cosa para que la suerte y el destino me cazaran a mí, no a ella.**

**Fui corriendo y la tome entre mis brazos, mi linda Bella estaba muy pálida, tenía que llevarla a su casa o dejar que Carlisle la examine. Se veía muy mal.**

**Su corazón, el sonido de mi melodía favorita estaba frenético, olía como la adrenalina de Bella corría por sus venas, tenía miedo.**

**-Vas a estar bien- le asegure, le estaba haciendo una promesa, nunca la dejaría sola nuevamente como hace unos meses… jamás me perdonaré por eso.**

**-Ed…ward- tartamudeaba sin energía, estaba en shock.**

**Bella empezó a cerrar sus parpados y vi como se dormía involuntariamente. Se había desmayado, como lo había predicho.**

**-Edward, recuesta a Bella en mi habitación, Carlisle la examinara- me dijo Alice e hice lo que me pidió.**

**La acomode en la cama muy cuidadosamente… se veía mal… su corazón- aunque ella estuviera dormida- seguía latiendo desbocado.**

**Me siento tan impotente, estaba tan cerca de derrotar a la vampira y no logré hacerle nada, era un inútil.**

"_**Edward, hijo, va a estar bien, voy a hacerle un chequeo, vas a ver que va estar bien" **_**trataba de calmarme Carlisle cuando entraba al cuarto.**

**-Pr cierto, Anthony fue a escudriñar el bosque, el esta más familiarizado con el aroma de Gwen- me aviso.**

**Sabía que lo iba a ser, el tampoco iba a dejar que a Bella le hicieran daño.**

**-Oh, también se me olvidaba decirte… tendremos una reunión "familiar" cuando acabe de examinar a Bella- me informo tranquilamente.**

**-¿Por qué, Carlisle?**

**-Para tomar ciertas precauciones- me contesto con seriedad. Iba a hacer un tema muy delicado, se le veía en el rostro que estaba tenso.**

**Claro que iba a haber una reunión, no era de esperarse, siempre hacíamos reuniones.**

**Baje las escaleras y me di cuenta de que todos ya estaban en sus respectivos sitios.**

**Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa, no ocupaban sentarse.**

**Esme tenía miedo en su mirada, Jasper estaba absorto, Alice hacía muecas de disgusto, Emmett estaba serio- es raro que le este serio- rodeando a Rosalie con sus brazos, esta última se le veía severa, fría, más de lo normal.**

"_**Genial, ahora tendremos que cuidar a Bella de la psicópata… gracias hermano, espero que estés feliz si ella logra lastimar a alguien de la familia" **_**pensaba Rose con sarcasmo.**

**Pero para mí, sus pensamientos me entraban por un oido y me salían por el otro, no me importaba lo que ella pensará, siempre ha sido fría y cruel. Aparte le da por demás lo que le pase a la mujer a quien amo.**

**-No me importa lo que pienses, Rosalie- le conteste con tranquilidad, era una de mis hermanas aunque no la apreciara mucho- es la vida de Bella en peligro… no voy a dejar este asunto sin acabarse, tendremos que matar a la vampira.**

**Todos, digo todos porque Carlisle ya había terminado su trabajo y se posiciono al lado de Esme, se me quedaron viendo atónitos.**

**-¿Acaso viste me ataco, Edward? Es muy rápida- me dijo Emmett exasperado.**

"_**Primero lo primero, tenemos que estar precavidos, no debemos de dejar a Bella sola" **_**pensaba mi hermana Alice, ella siempre se preocupaba al igual que yo por la seguridad de Bella.**

**-Tenemos que tener una estrategia- nos decía Jasper- tiene muy buenos movimientos, sabe defenderse.**

**-Eso sin duda, hijo- Carlisle quería confiar plenamente la idea de Jasper- Bella no puede estar propensa al peligro, ella también es de la familia.**

**-Cierto, Edward no la dejes sola- me recomendaba Esme.**

**Asentí.**

**Todos estaban cavilando, pensando e ideando estrategias hasta que el sonido de algo quebrarse nos interrumpió.**

**Rosalie había despedazado la mesa por puro coraje. Sentí como Jasper llenaba el ambiente de tranquilidad pero no le basto a ella.**

**-¡Estoy harta! ¡No vamos a pagar la culpa nosotros! ¡La culpa la tiene ese tal hermanito de Bella!- grito sonsacada e histérica- ¡Si el no hubiera venido a Forks a buscar a la linda de su hermana, no estuviera pasando esto!**

**-Rosalie, Anthony vino aquí para verla y para rescatarla, son familia- le dije sumamente irritado.**

**¿Qué acaso no entendía que él había vendido para advertir? Estaba cegada por la ira.**

**-No importa, solamente quiero que la loquita muera- mascullo entre dientes.**

**-Y la mataremos- le decía Emmett a Rosalie- me entretendré un rato.**

**Rosalie solo bufo fuertemente.**

**-Espero que Bella este cómoda, la culpa de todo la tiene ella- farfullo Rosalie todavía despotricando.**

**Me le quede viendo fríamente, era una maldita egoísta, no se preocupaba más que por ella misma.**

**-Rosalie, por favor, ya te lo hemos dicho, Bella no tiene nada que ver en esto- le replicaba mi padre.**

"_**Que bueno que ya se calmo, aunque sea un poco"**_** pensaba Carlisle un poco más sosegado.**

**-¿Tienen algunas ideas?- les pregunte.**

**Asintieron.**

**-Mientras seguimos verificando si reaparece Gwen, tal como dijo Esme, no la dejes a Bella sola, Edward. Esa vampira no me da buena espina- Jasper estaba incomodo. No lograba recuperarse después de que una vampiresa lo derrotara.**

**-Bien, ese es el plan por ahora- les dije para terminar la "dichosa" reunión. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar, aún siendo vampiros.**

**Escuchamos un plañido, un sollozo.**

**Me volteé a ver al lugar de donde estos prevenían.**

**Era Bella, estaba llorando sin control otra vez…**

**¿Escucho los gritos de Rosalie? ¿Eso la habrá despertado?**

"_**No la vi, estaba muy absorta… perdón Edward, pero Bella escucho las acusaciones de Rosalie y ahora se siente culpable…" **_**Alice ahora se le quedaba viendo profundamente a Rosalie.**

**La susodicha solamente se encogió de hombros, ahora se sentía culpable.**

"_**De verdad lo lamento, estaba sacada de mis casillas, no quería hacer llorara a Bella" **_**se disculpaba en su mente.**

**Seguía mirando a Bella, estaba muy quieta.**

**-Lo siento- dijo y su voz estaba quebrada, creía en las palabras de Rosalie- no quiero causarles problemas.**

**Me negué con la cabeza.**

**-Bella…- le quería decir que todo iba a estar bien pero subió rápidamente a mi cuarto.**

**Escuchábamos nuevamente sus sollozos.**

**Tendría que reconfortarla.**

**No quería que tomara las palabras de Rosalie en serio.**

**Tenía que hacerla feliz, despreocupada por un rato.**

**Solamente un rato alejado de la realidad…**

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**¿Podrá Edward hacer sentir a Bella un poco mejor? ¿Rosalie se disculpara con ella o lo dejara asi? ¿Qué estrategias tienen planeadas hacer Los Cullen?**_

**_Pronto lo sabrán..._**

**Tutututut, aquui otro dialogo, XD:**

**Zoé: Rosalie aqui fue cruel ¬¬, ¿ a poco no se iba a dar cuenta Bella de los gritos? **

**Edward: Pues se había desmayado, creeme, eso no es nada comparado con lo demás que Rosalie puede hacer... O.O**

**Zoé: De verdad? Dime, eddie, ¿qué es lo qué más pone histerica a Rose?**

**Edward: O////O, me dijiste eddie, ¿¿¿como sabes mi apodo.??**

**Zoé: (Cerrando mi msn y mi laptop) Fuentes de gran utilidad, pero ya dime, ¿Qué es lo que más desespera a Rosalie?**

**Edward: T.T, no me lo creerás pero, lo que más harta a Rosalie es...**

**_Pronto lo sabran XD, ¿que creen uds que molesta más a Rosalie? XD, el sabado ya les digo ;D_**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**¿Qué les parecería un fic en donde Edward tiene que ir a Mexico para rescatar a Bella por una jugarreta de sus hermanos? Esa idea se me ocurrio hoy XD, sería comica, quiero ver como Edward vive aventuras en mi pais. Como andar en micro (también el nlos camiones), en le metro, en las escualas, en la calle, etc. Necesito que me digan si es buena idea, sería en mi pais porque haya esta soleado y pues sería un obstaculo para el XD.**

**Bueno, actualizo el sabado, ahora estoy presentando examenes, ahora presente español.**

**Tambien, gracias por los reviews y por los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia ^^**

**Antes de que me vaya XD, si alguien sería an amable de decirme que es un Beta reader? La verdad, no lose, apenas llevo en esta pagina un mes aproximadamente, si alguien sabe, por avorcito, diganme, se los agradecería con el alma, tengo curiosidad.**

**Zhhhaaoo**

**Besotes y dejen un review, ;D, solamente son unas palabritas XD.**


	12. Culpas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Hola!!!^^**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo doce, espero que me haya salido bien, no tengo mucha experiencia que digamos con lo que Edward hace a Bella pero intente describirlo lo mejor que pude.**

**Gracias por leer y por las que dejan sus review :D, ya cumpli el mes aqui en FF y me alegro de que acepten la historia^^**

**Sin mas, Disfruten el capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 12: Culpas**

**Edward POV:**

**Tenía que hacerla feliz, despreocupada por un rato.**

**Solamente un rato alejado de la realidad…**

**Oímos como cerro la puerta de golpe, sus sollozos llenaban la casa, no quería sentirla así. Me dolía del mismo modo.**

**Si tan solo hubiera acabado con la maldita vampira, esto no estuviera ocurriendo, mi Bella no estaría llorando, no tendría que haber peleas…**

**Ya estaba a unos pasos de mi habitación- en donde estaba mi amada- y Anthony apareció de la nada, se quedo al frente mío.**

**-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana, Edward?- pregunto enojado. "**_**Escuche como aquella rubia gritaba, no se me hace justo que la culpen a ella, yo soy el culpable".**_

**-Nadie es culpable- le dije para que se tranquilizara, el chico ya estaba muy exasperado para estarlo todavía más- Bella esta en mi habitación, llorando por las acusaciones de Rosalie.**

**Anthony, por consiguiente, cerró los puños. "**_**Demonios, esa rubia… porque se mete…"**_

**No lo culpaba por sentir ira hacia Rosalie, yo hace unos momentos estaba igual que el, pensando mal de Rosalie.**

**Anthony resoplo sonoramente y después se calmo un poco.**

**-Voy a hablar con ella- le informe, pero ante tenía que aclarar algo con él- ¿encontraste el rastro de Gwen en el bosque?- era una pregunta muy importante, nos permitiría buscarla por su efluvio.**

**-Dejo un aroma muy leve, la lluvia esta haciendo que el rastro se borre, desconozco por que camino se habrá ido.**

**Y en efecto, estaba lloviendo- no es que fuera poco común que lloviera en Forks- pero era mala suerte que lloviera en estos momentos.**

**-Ya veo- le dije nuevamente mirándolo- ese un problema- no, no era un problema, era un GRAN problema- coméntales a mis hermanos sobre tu hallazgo, Anthony.**

**-Lo haré- y se fue al primer piso.**

"_**Trátala bien, Edward, ya sabes que siempre se culpa de todo, ella es así" **_**pensaba Thony. Que bien la conocía, aunque ya sabía como era ella.**

**Abrí la puerta de la habitación y vi a mi ángel hecha un ovillo en el sofá de cuero negro. Sus ojos estaban inundados por las lágrimas, se veía muy mal…**

**Solamente me dirigí hacía ella, tenía la misión de hacer la feliz por lo menos un rato… **

**-Edward por favor, quiero estar sola por un rato-me dijo con su voz débil, a pesar de que ella era quien me lo pedía no le hice caso, me senté a su lado y le limpie sus lagrimas de tristeza.**

**-Bella…- empezaba a decirle, mas sin embargo me callo con el dolor de su mirada.**

**-Por favor, Edward, no digas que no es mi culpa, yo soy la que ha sumergido a mi hermano en la tristeza, yo soy quien la vampira pretende asesinar, mi suerte y yo somos las causantes de poner a tu familia nuevamente en peligro, perdóname, yo debería…**

**Un bramido involuntario salió de mi pecho, no podía creer que pensará esto, ¿Por qué me pedía perdón? Ella NO era la culpable, ¿cuantas veces se lo tienen que decir?**

**-Para, para, amor, tu no eres la culpable ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunte mirando sus hermosos ojos cafés que me derretían con tan solo verlos.**

**Tal fue la intensidad de mi mirada que mi ángel se sonrojo y oculto el rostro.**

**Decidí recostarme a su lado y la mantuve entre mis brazos, acomodándola a mi pecho.**

**-Gracias, Edward- me dijo con fervor.**

**-¿Por qué?- no le había hecho ningún favor y si fue así, no tenía que dármelas, o le daría cualquier cosa.**

**-Por quererme, te estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato y no quiero que se preocupen por mi- dijo cabizbaja.**

**Le levante el mentón con mi dedo índice y le puse mi dedo para callar sus labios.**

**-Bella, amor, siempre te amare, aunque haya cometido errores en el pasado, no hay nada que agradecer, ya veras que esto se va a solucionar de algún modo- quería que estas palabras fueran verdad, tenía que hacerlas verdaderas.**

**No pude resistirme más, quería hacer algo que hace unos días no he hecho, tal vez esto la anime un poco…**

**Bese tiernamente sus calientes labios, estaban exquisitos, siempre me gustaba recorrer el camino de su boca, ese era mi camino, siempre me gustaba recorrerlo, el camino de su dulce sabor.**

**Bella cerró los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo más hacia ella, era algo que me gustaba, hace mucho que no la besaba de ese modo.**

**Mi mano empezó a moverse sobre su cabello, atrayendo más su cara con la mía, haciendo que el beso se hiciera más pasional.**

**Bella estaba buscando aire, jadeaba con fuerza y sus pómulos estaban rojos, ruborizados.**

**Volvió a besarme con la misma intensidad y este acto me hizo sentir un poco más alegre de lo normal.**

**Mi deseo hacía ella estaba volviendo a surgir, tenía que detenerme ya antes de que le hiciera daño, antes de que mi control se saliera de quicio. **

"_**Basta, Edward" **_**me pedía a mi mismo pero mi lado menos noble estaba perdiendo la batalla.**

**Bella se separo nuevamente para tomar aire y ahí fue cuando me despeje un poco, tenia que controlarme nuevamente.**

**Al parecer Bella se dio cuente de que ya nos estábamos pasando e hizo una mueca de disgusto.**

**-¿Hasta cuando seré vampira?- pregunto rendida, no le gustaba que terminara mis actos sin cumplir.**

**-Ya sabes, cuando quieras pero antes…**

**-Si ya se, tengo que casarme- hizo un puchero tan bonito que sonreí.**

**-Exacto- le reprendí. Bella se enojo pero aunque estuviera enojada había logrado calmarla un poco, ya no estaba tan triste aunque todavía tenía atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos.**

**Acune a Bella nuevamente, acunándola y le dije que ya era de noche, no me había dado cuenta hasta que mire por la ventana que ya era hora de que ella durmiera, había sido un día muy largo para ella y en parte para mi también.**

**-Duerme, Bella, aquí estaré yo- le dije susurrándole en la oreja.**

**Empecé a tararearle su canción, acto que enseguida su respiración se normalizo junto con el palpitar de su corazón.**

**Hundí mi cabeza entre sus cabellos, olía maravillosamente a fresias.**

**La abracé un poco más apretado de lo normal hacia mi Bella empezó a murmurar en sueños nuevamente…**

**-**_**Mmm, Edward… oh-**_** murmuraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Otra vez sentía curiosidad con sus sueños.**

**Así fue por un rato hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida…**

**Yo no deje de observarla por ningún momento de la noche.**

**Miraba su rostro, se veía tan hermosa en la obscuridad, bajo la luz de la luna, era increíblemente hermosa.**

**¿Cómo de un simple fin de semana que pretendía ser normal cambio a hacer uno mortal? Era como si hubieras dado un giro de 180 grados.**

**Anthony apareció desde el viernes, creíamos que iba a hacer normal, pero, nuevamente, el destino y la mala suerte atacaban.**

**¿Por qué no dejan al amor de mi vida en paz? Ella no es mala, a veces agradezco el ser vampiro para poder protegerla. Solamente por eso agradezco.**

**No soportaba la idea de que esa tipa se le acercara, me imaginaba a Bella con ella no podía ver lo que mi imaginación producía, era insoportable.**

**Juró que la mantendré a salvo, hare hasta lo imposible.**

"_**Nadie te tocara mi Bella, eres lo más importante, si alguien pretende herirte, primero se las vera conmigo, lo juró"**_** pensaba haciéndole la promesa.**

**Nadie tocará a la mujer más hermosa que hay para mí, nadie tocará a mi ángel.**

**Ahora quedaba esperar que nos deparara al amanecer.**

**Espero que todo salga bien…**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_¿Qué pasará mañana? ¿Será un día normal? ¿O habrá otro percance en el camino de los Cullen? _**

**_Pronto lo sabrán..._**

**_O.O Lo que viene a continuacion va a estar gacho, creeanme que ahi hasta a la vampira Gwen la van a querer torturar._**

**Aqui les dejo otro dialogo, la continuacion del anterior XD:**

**Edward: Lo que más odia Rosalie que le hagan es que... Rompas una foto suya o quiebres un espejo o.**

**Zoe: What? ¿A poco eso es lo que más le molesta? O sea, ella me cae bien pero, ¿Eso hace que se enoje?**

**Edward: Si u.u, una vez rompi una foto de ella y creeme que cai me aniquila, todavia tengo los moretones u.u**

**Zoe: (pegandose en la frente) No puedes tener moretones, eres un vampiro, no tienes sangre T.T**

**Edward: Ah, si cierto, ejjeem, perdon.**

**Zoe: Y luego tu eres el inteligente de los Cullen, aparte del Guapo sexy hermoso de Carlisle( Zoe anda babeando)**

**Edward: Lo que me faltaba ¬¬, ahora te gusta Carlisle.... y ¿qué hay de mi? ( Edward se va a una esquina y se sienta)**

**Zoe: Jajaj, no te creas, pero tu ya tienes a Bella, tu también estas guapo.**

**Edward: etto, gracias O///O**

**Bella: ¿Quién esta guapo, Zoé Sthepenie Masen? ¬¬**

**Zoe: Oh oh, cre que Bella me oyo**

**_jaja, Bella me cacho diciendole cumplidos a Edward, espero que no me mate o.o_**

**_Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado como describi el beso de Bella y Edward, ya había escrito besos en version Bella pero en Edward POV no._**

**_Zhaaooo_**

**_Beostes y cuidense ( No se olviden de dejar su review, son solo unas cuantas palabritas ;D)_**


	13. Maldita

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer ( alabada seas, gracias por crear Twilight ^^)**

**Hola!!^^ Aqui les dejo el capitulo 13 de la historia y acuerdense de lo que dicen del número, no saben lo que viene en este capitulo, O.O, se van a quedar asï. XD.**

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews, ya son 60 , wee, i kiero que cuando acabe la historia tenga por lo menos unos 100, ese sería mi gran sueño en esta historia ( Zoé pone ojitos de cachorrito, no como los de Jacob, unos más tiernos XD) Jaja.**

**Recomendación: Si pueden( lo repito, si pueden,no estan obligadas) escuchen este capitulo con la cancion "Iris" de los " Goo Goo Dolls. Con esa canción me inspire muchisimo en esta historia.**

**Bueno, aqui el capitulo, espero les guste:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 13: Maldita**

**Edward POV:**

**Espero que todo salga bien…**

**Me le quede viendo a Bella toda la noche, escuchando el respiro acompasado de su pecho, oyendo salir de su boca su dulce aliento, nunca me voy a cansar de verla dormir. Para mi ver dormir a Bella era una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto a lo largo de mi existencia, yo no quería acabar con su vida. Quería que fuera feliz como los demás humanos.**

**Desde que regrese ya hace unos meses, cuando ella me fue a rescatar de Volterra, en el viaje de regreso pensaba en una posibilidad para que me perdonara por todo él mal que le hice.**

**Quería que ella se casara conmigo.**

**Cuando le dije lo que tenía planeado se quedo en shock, sabía por su actitud que no le gustaban las grandes cosas, era una persona modesta, aparte, si aceptaba sabía que mi hermana la iba a acosar con los detalles y preparaciones de la boda.**

**Me imagine a Bella en una iglesia, con Alice tomando fotos de la boda, a Carlisle como padre y a mi como el novio a la espera de mi querida prometida, mi futura esposa.**

**Saque de mi mente aquellas imaginaciones que tenía, me iba a costar trabajo que Bella aceptara la boda al estilo "normal". Yo tampoco quería hacerla tan grande pero Alice me mostraba hace meses como sería la nuestra si mi novia aceptará. Yo lo único que deseaba es que Bella fuera mía y de nadie más, quería ser su esposo.**

**Quería darle todo lo que yo tenía, todo, si ella quisiera hasta le compraba un país entero…**

**Tres toques a mi puerta e sacaron de mis ensoñaciones, todos sabían que yo me quedaba con Bella cuando ella dormía, ¿qué querrán?**

"_**Si, ya se que estas ocupado pero debes de venir para acá inmediatamente, Edward, acabo de tener una visión y no es nada bonita" **_**me decía la voz mental de mi hermana.**

**Me zafe del agarre de Bella, tenía los brazos alrededor de mi, lo hice con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, todavía faltaban aproximadamente dos horas para que saliera el sol.**

**-¿Qué sucede, Alice? ¿Cuál fue la visión que tuviste?- le pregunte un tanto receloso, si ella decía que no eran agradables, en efecto, no lo eran.**

**-Primero, vamos al bosque, estaremos conversaremos mejor allá- me dijo mirando a su alrededor. ¿Qué se tramaba?**

**-De acuerdo- le dije. Sabía que no iba a tardar tanto así que deje que mi Bella estuviera un rato sin mí…**

_**Edward, vas a estar en el bosque, estarás cerca de ella**_** pensaba y era cierto, no me iba a ir tan lejos.**

**Alice y yo salimos de la casa corriendo a nuestra velocidad vampírica pero antes vi las caras de mis hermanos, me dieron curiosidad.**

**Carlisle se le veía receloso- muy raro en él-, Esme se le veía de la misma manera pero con más tristeza, Jasper se veía serio, frio, calculador. Para mi gran sorpresa Emmett no estaba contando uno de sus "chistes" a Rosalie y la mencionada estaba furiosa.**

**Pero la cara que más me mortifico fue la del hermano de Bella, se le veía con sumo dolor, con tristeza. Este chico estaba acabado, metafóricamente. Su rostro mostraba agonía y cuando espiaba su mente en uno de los ratos que estaba con mi Bella dormida pensaba que él tenía la culpa de todo esto, que si no se hubiera aparecido con su maldita existencia no hubiera aparecido la loca. El se culpaba así mismo pero nadie lo culpaba a él, exceptuando a Rose.**

**Seguí a Alice en él bosque dejándola que me guiara hasta que se paro **_**ipso facto**_** y me miro con seriedad.**

**-El motivo por él que te traigo aquí, Edward es para que te enteres de algo que no te va a gustar- me dijo con su voz quebrada. Sea cual sea la visión que tuvo Alice a ella también la había asustado.**

**-Dime, Alice, ¿Qué viste?- le pregunte esperando que las imágenes surgieran de su mente.**

**Soltó un bufido pero asintió para si.**

**Mi mente fue embargada de su visión, ahora ya me había dado cuenta de que era lo que la tenía tan asustada.**

_**Era Bella llorando mientras que la vampira le recriminaba cosas que ni siquiera mi ángel había hecho, le decía cosas horribles, típico de un vampiro sádico.**_

**No podía pensar, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? Pero la pregunta más importante… ¿Cuándo iba a suceder eso? ¿Cómo diablos consiguió estar con Bella?**

**-Alice- le dije fríamente.**

**-No lo sé, Edward- ella sabía que le iba a preguntar eso- pero hay que estar al pendientes. Cuando traté de ver más algo me lo impedía, ya no puedo ver nuevamente las alternativas de la visión- agacho su cabeza apenada.**

_**Edward, ella no tiene la culpa, su don no es exacto, **_**pensaba mi lado cuerdo. Mi visión se fue tiñendo de rojo y vi que en los pensamientos de Alice, mis ojos se hicieron negros. **

**-Deberías de cazar, te haría bien en este momento- me recomendó pero ahora, si en estos instantes no dejaba a Bella sola, menos lo haría con la visión prevista de Alice.**

**Alice viendo que me negaba se acerco y me palmeo la espalda.**

**-Yo la voy a cuidar, de seguro todavía esta soñando con los angelitos, bueno, con su "angelito"- bromeó utilizando el adjetivo que Bella me ponía a mi, que ironía.**

**-Bien, pero no voy a tardarme- le afirme y me aleje de ella olfateando el bosque para encontrar el efluvio de un animal cualquiera. Ahora mismo no me importaba cazar a un ciervo o a un alce, mi prioridad era Bella.**

**Para mi suerte detecte el aroma de mi animal preferido, un puma. Estaba jugando con los restos de su presa y ágilmente me le lance para morder su cuello.**

**Cacé hasta saciarme, hasta estar "lleno".**

**Había acabado y me disponía a irme a casa nuevamente para hacerle cara a mi Bella, de seguro que ya se había despertado.**

**Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la casa y para mi enorme sorpresa, nadie estaba… que raro.**

**A estas horas, Esme y Carlisle platicaban en la cocina mientras que mi madre le hacía de desayunar a Bella, Jasper y Alice miraban las revistas, Rosalie y Emmett tenían sus "practicas" matutinas. Pero no había nadie.**

**Detecte el olor de mis hermanos y mis padre cerca de mi cuarto, era reciente, no más de cinco minutos tenía el rastro.**

**Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y… no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaba Bella?**

**La busque en el baño, por lo más recóndito de la casa y no la encontraba. Mi instinto me decía que esto era algo malo.**

**Volví nuevamente a mi cuarto y me percate de que la ventana estaba abierta, no la había visto y cuando me acerque a esta me quede en shock… no puede ser cierto.**

**Era el aroma de Gwen y de Bella mezclados… como si la primera se la hubiera llevado, esto no puede estar pasando.**

**Mis manos empezaron a temblar, esa vampira se la había llevado, SE LA HABÍA LLEVADO.**

**Mi mente se negaba a creerlo y mi cuerpo me decía que siguiera el rastro enseguida. Le hice caso a mi cuerpo.**

**No estaba en mis cabales, una maldita tenía a Bella, y de ahí todo me quedo claro.**

**La visión de Alice. Por eso Bella estaba con Gwen.**

**Encontré a mis hermanos después y ellos también se habían puesto a buscar, ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta? Son unos vampiros. **

"_**Cálmate, Edward" **_**pensaba Jasper enviando tranquilidad. ¿Cómo quería que me calmara?**

**-Lo siento, lo siento, no lo vi venir- se disculpaba Alice conmigo con el borde de sus ojos enrojecidos.**

**No les hice caso, a ninguno, yo solamente volvía a concentrarme en el olor de Bella y de Gwen.**

**Esa maldita, toco y se llevo a mi ángel…**

**No debió de meterse conmigo, me las va a pagar…**

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**¿A dónde se habrá llevado Gwen a Bella? ¿Qué hará Edward al respecto? ¿Edward logrará localizarla y matarla de una buena vez para salvar a su ángel?**_

**_Pronto lo sabrán..._**

**Jeje, aqui la conti de mi otro dialogo, veamos si Bella me hizo alguna cosa:**

**Zoé: Hola, Bells, ¿qué onda? ¿Cómo estas campanita?**

**Bella: huh? Campanita? ¿Por qué Campanita?**

**Edward:Si, ¿por qué Bella es campanita?**

**Zoé: (_No manchen a poco no saben)_ Por Bella, mira pues te dicen Bells ¿no? Bueno, Bell en español es campana, entonces eres campanita XD.**

**Bella: ¬o¬ no me gusto ese apodo... y no te desvies por la tangente. ¿Por qúe le estabas diciendo guapo a MI novio, niña?**

**Zoé: Hey , casi tenemos la misma edad, respeta T.T, sabes que soy autora, ¿vdd? puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera ( Risa malvada de Zoé llenandose en la habitación)**

**Edward y Bella: O.o, esta chica esta loca.**

**Edward: Corre amor, cuando toma mucha azucar empiece a ponerse así y hace puras babosadas.**

**Zoé: (pareciendo Alice por la azucar) Edward te amuuu, eres mi amante, eres mi vida XD, por eso solo hago fics tuyos.**

**Edward: Definitivamente, NUNCA le den dulce a Zoé,se vueve loca ¬¬.**

**Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, bueno, ya sabremos lo que pase, ¿quién quiere unirse para perseguir a Gwen? La mataremos y la quemaremos, muajaja ( Edward: en serio, yo no comas azucar, te hace daño ¬o¬)**

**Espero que les guste y no me odien, la historia no tendrá final triste, lo que sigue va a estar mejor, sabremos el porque de los ojos de Anthony, o si, no solo era para que los humanos confiaran en el, hay otra cosa más gacha O.O, XD.**

**Zhhaaooo a todas, Gracias por leer.**

**Atto: Zoé Sthepenie Masen. Besos de parte del leoncito mas sexy (ochease Edward XD) y dejen sus reviews, son los que hacen a las autoras felices ;D, plizz ^^)**


	14. Ojos negros, ojos rojos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pestenecen a Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con mi querido Edward ^^.**

**Wolla!!! **

**¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien en mi fecha festiva favorita: Halloween, wweee, ke emocion XD, a mi mi encanta Halloween, más por las travesuras que hago (pobres, alos que les ha echo travesura, se han quedado traumados XD)**

**Aquuii el capitulo 14, espero que les guste, no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos, he andado muy ocupada con los proyectos finales de mi prepa, poff, mi mente me duele XD.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por ponerme en favoritos o en story alert, por sus review y por todo, son las que me hacen escribir, por eso quiero ser escritora y neurologa, lo se, es mucho estudio pero es mi pasion :D**

**Aqui se les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfuten( La verdad de Anthony y sus ojos esta aqui, al fin ¬¬ XD:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 14: Ojos negros. Ojos rojos.**

**Edward POV:**

**Esa maldita, toco y se llevo a mi ángel…**

**No debió de meterse conmigo, me las va a pagar…**

**Mis hermanos empezaron la búsqueda conmigo, yo por mi parte no me detuve en ningún momento para hablarles a ellos, no estaba en mis cabales.**

"_**Edward, no te comportes como un idiota"**_** me regañaba Alice. Le hice caso omiso a sus pensamientos.**

**Detecte el aroma de mi Bella cerca de la orilla del rio, estaba muy concentrado ahí en ese punto y desapareció… no entiendo el porque.**

**Demonios, necesitaba la ayuda de algún vampiro experto, necesitaba un rastreador. Yo no era muy bueno en el rastreo.**

**Escuche un susurro en el viento y apareció Anthony, quien también se dio cuenta del olor de Bella en el rio.**

**-Nado con ella en el rio, según creo… no hay aroma al otro lado- me informo. Estaba muy dolido por la situación, tanto como yo. ¿Por qué siempre que no estoy a Bella le pasa algo malo? No puedo creer que a un humano le tocara esa suerte. Ya sabía que era un imán para los problemas desde que nos conocimos pero esto ha sido una de las peores cosas que han podido pasar.**

**Vi que Anthony me miraba con curiosidad y me vi reflejado en su mente. Mis dientes estaban al descubierto y mis ojos se habían vuelto negros por la ira, casi tanto como los de él.**

"_**De seguro tuvo que salir en algún momento del agua, el rio no es muy extenso. Yo rastreo por la orilla izquierda del rio y tu por la derecha"**_** planeaba. Asentí, era un buen plan.**

**Corrimos a toda velocidad por las orillas hasta que Anthony logro detectar nuevamente el aroma de la vampira.**

"_**Es reciente… no tiene más de 10 minutos"**_** el chico era un buen rastreador, por lo menos lo teníamos a él.**

**Salté para llegar a su lado y me di cuenta que el aroma de Bella estaba también impregnado ahí, seguí el efluvio pero me quede como una estatua en ese instante, esto era algo grave. Necesitaba a mi padre inmediatamente.**

**-¡CARLISLE!- grite a todo pulmón, tenía que venir enseguida. El aroma de Bella era muy concentrado, muy dulce, demasiado, solo podía haber una razón: Sangre de Bella.**

**Mi padre llego rápidamente con Anthony y conmigo.**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Edward? ¿Por qué me has llamado?- me pregunto preocupado.**

**-Hay sangre de Bella regada, huele por tus propios medios- tenía miedo, la sangre de Bella estaba esparcida alrededor de nuestra posición y esa vampira era **_**normal.**_

**Sentí como mi muerto corazón estaba siendo taladrado por el dolor y la agonía, dolor por lo que Bella podría estar pasando en estos momento y agonía porque quería que estuviera a salvo. Todo esto era por mi culpa, si no me hubiera apartado de su lado en la mañana, no estuviera pasando esto.**

**Mis hermanos también acudieron con nosotros y ellos al vuelo se dieron cuenta de olor y la sangre de Bella. Jasper se puso nervioso por el aroma y los demás se vieron afectados por las emociones que emanaba mi hermano.**

**Se escucho un gruñido tan estrepitoso, creímos que fue Jasper al no contenerse por la sangre pero fue el hermano de Bella quien produjo ese sonido.**

**Me dio miedo lo que vi a continuación, mejor dicho, nos dio miedo.**

**Los ojos de Anthony empezaron nuevamente a ponerse turbios, igual que cuando peleamos solo que esta vez parecía que iban a cambiar de color…**

**Vimos como Anthony empezaba a bufar y sus pensamientos no los podía escuchar… ¿un momento? ¿Por qué justo ahora no podía leer su mente?**

**Thony clavo su mirada en el piso y se quedo quieto, como una estatua. Se quedo así por unos segundos más y nos levanto la mirada a mi familia y a mí.**

…

**Sus oj-o-ss se volvieron rojos de la nada, de un negro muy obscuro a un rojo muy intenso.**

**Nos miro con disculpa grabada en sus ojos y empecé a tratar de leerle la mente pero no pude, tenía la misma cualidad que Bella de no poderle leerle la mente, esto hacía a mi ángel y Anthony más extraños. Los Swan tenían descendientes muy raros…**

**-Anthony, ¿serías tan amable de decirme porque tus ojos cambiaron de color?- le pregunte recelos. El nos había mentido, había dicho que sus ojos eran negros para no asustar a la gente, que no sabía el motivo. Había mentido- y también, ¿me podrías decir porque no puedo leerte la mente?**

**Sentí- aunque no tuviera el don de Jasper- como mi familia se tensaba. Múltiples dudas rondaban por sus cabezas.**

"_**¡Lo sabía! Este chico tiene un don, mis hipótesis son correctas"**_** pensaba Emmett. Me sorprendí cuando pensó eso, el había supuesto que Thony tenía un don, el había sido más observador que nosotros, que extraño.**

"_**¿Sus ojos tendrán algo que ver con su don? Pero si Edward pudo leer la mente hace rato… ¿Qué don tiene este chico?**_** Se preguntaba Alice a si misma.**

**Thony resoplo y debo de admitirlo, cuando me vio nuevamente me asusto, otra vez.**

**-¿Te acuerdas de mi "otro yo? Pues este es- me respondió señalando sus ojos- mi "otro yo" porque sale a la "luz" cuando estoy enojado y lleno de ira…- enmudeció cuando relataba su explicación- cuando estoy calmado mis ojos son negros, cuando estoy enojado son rojos, en otras palabras.**

**-Pero eso no explica el porque en este momento no te puedo leer la mente- le recrimine.**

**-¿A Bella no le puedes leer la mente, verdad?**

**-No, no puedo- tal vez ellos… no, no lo creo.**

**-Tengo un don que se activa cuando mi "otro yo" también lo hace- me dijo exasperado, creo que a él no le gustaba su don, si se podría llamar así- puedo bloquearme a mi mismo para que los vampiros que tengan dones mentales no me daño con el uso de sus talentos, por eso no me puedes "leer", pero solamente me puedo bloquear a mismo.**

**Me quede absorto con sus palabras, el don del chico era defensivo, ningún vampiro con dones mentales le podía hacer daño… si Bella fuera vampira… ¿tendría ese mismo don?**

**-Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que tenemos que buscar a Bella- dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación- si queremos hallar a mi hermana vi…- se callo inmediatamente, aunque ahora no le podía leer la mente, estaba muy claro que no podía pensar en mi Bella muerta o con un daño, a mi también me dolía pensar en eso- ¡busquémosla ya! El rastro de la sangre de mi hermana se encamina hacía allá- apunto una nueva dirección.**

**Corrimos detrás de el, pisándole los talones.**

**El había revelado su secreto a nosotros, él tenía un don.**

**Ahora Anthony se me hacía más extraño que cuando lo conocí, nunca había conocido a un vampiro como él.**

**Sus ojos cambiaban de negro a rojo, si estaban rojos su don se "activaba". Era el resumen que yo mismo me había formado con su explicación.**

**No había duda que era el hermano de Bella, ¿acaso los Swan tenían una mutación en sus genes? Esas eran mis hipótesis.**

**Volví a concentrarme nuevamente en el rastreo, podría pensar después sobre esto cuando encontrará a Bella y matáramos a Gwen.**

**¿Qué le estará haciendo Gwen a mi amor, a mi ángel en estos momentos?**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_¿Lograrán encontrar a Bella antes de que Gwen le haga daño? ¿Por qué había sangre de Bella derramada en el piso? _**

**_Pronto lo sabrán..._**

**Aqui otro dialogo, especial para el dia de brujas (muajaja XD)**

**Edward: T.T, Halloween es estupido, ¿para qué lo celebras? Es una babosada ¬¬.**

**Zoé: Lo dices porque tu ya vienes con disfraz integrado (y le saca la lengua)**

**Edward: Mmmm, tal vez sea por eso, a lo mejor, quizas, puede ser, y dime niña adicta al azucar y a mi (O///O) ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar? No me digas que de vampiresa ¬¬.**

**Zoé: No, es algo que hasta tu te asustarás, te dará tanto miedo que gritarás como si hubieras visto un fantasma, muajaja XD.**

**Edward: Eso lo veremos, ponme a puebra ^^.**

**Zoé: Tu lo quisiste, yo te lo adverti u.u luego no vayas a llorar con mi disfraz ( Zoé sale de la habitación para ponerse el disfraz)**

**_5 minutos despues..._**

**Edward: Creo que Zoé se murio ahi adentro, pobrecilla, la empezaba a considerar como una amiga u.u, creo que su traje no da tanto miedo y por eso se fue.**

**Zoé: ¡BUUUUU!!!**

**Edward: (Da un salto hacia atras y ve a Zoe con miedo) No puede ser... eres eres... una mujer lobo mezclada con buffy la cazavampiros ( NOOOUU)**

**Zoé: Te dije que te ibas a asustar, hasta yo me doy miedo, me vesti de un lobo, pero valio la pena, huye eddie, la loba feroz te comera muajaja XD.**

**Edward: O.o Adios a todas!!! ( Zoé sale corriendo para atrapar a Edward y "comerselo")**

**_Jajjaja, me disfraze de loba, que mal, la verdad mi disfraz es originalmente de vampira pero puse que era de loba XD._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer._**

**_La verdad, el don de Anthony es como el de Bella cuando es vampira, solamente que este no lo puede proyectar, tenía que ponerle un don igual que al de Bella ya que son hermanos pero quería darle un toque unico con sus ojos. ¿Qué tal el don? ¿Les gusto? Espero que no haya otro don como ese._**

**_Les tengo una sorpresa: Proximo capitulo: Un mini Bella POV, para ver su estadia con la vampiresa esa tal Gwen ¬¬._**

**_ZZZhhaaaooo_**

**_Cuidense y besos de pate mio y del Leoncito mas sexy del mundo (Ochease Edward) XD, ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!!_**

**_Atte: Zoé Sthepenie Masen ( NO Olviden dejar sus reviews, sería un bonito "regalo" de Halloween para mi XD. jajaja, halloween es mi segundo cumple, no no es cierto XD)_**


	15. Rastro de Sangre: Bella POV

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola, lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero tuve una semana muy pesada u.u. Primero, tuve que ir a dos funerales ya que un familiar y un amigo murieron el mismo día.**

**Lo lamento, pero estaba bloqueada mentalmente, no podía escribir ni siquiera una palabra u.u, espero que el capitulo me haya salido bien, tuve que esforzarme para escribir, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por leer y por tomarse la molestia de hacerlo, también por los reviews que me animan a escribir, ya que esta historia es para ustedes.**

**Espero que les guste, hice mi mayor esfuerzo:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 15: Rastro de sangre**

**Bella POV**

**No podía ser cierto, una vampira quería matarme. Primero James y Laurent, ahora ella… lo único que me faltaba.**

**Confiaba en Edward y en los Cullen, ellos no dejarían que me hiciera daño, ni siquiera que me pusiera un dedo encima. Ellos eran mis protectores, voluntariamente. Mi hermano estaba muy sumido en la tristeza y la verdad yo también… ¿qué acaso no podíamos reencontrarnos sin que nada malo pase? Mi mala suerte se iba agrandando con el paso del tiempo.**

**Con ese pensamiento me iba despertando, este día tenía que hablar con mi Edward y mis hermanos- hermanos porque los quiero como si lo fueran- sobre como podríamos distraer a la vampira sin que nadie salga herido. La idea de ver a algún miembro de mi familia con un daño me hacía temblar y más si se trataba de mi querido Edward.**

**Observe a mi alrededor en busca de mi novio pero no estaba. No puede evitar hacer una mueca.**

**-Espero que todo salga bien- susurre para mi misma. Quería que fuera verdad.**

**Necesitaba darme una ducha aunque no tuviera ropa en esta casa… No, creo que mejor espero hasta volver a mi casa para asearme, aquí no tengo ropa. Que vergüenza sería bañarme aquí sin mi neceser…**

**Me levante para estirarme un poco y visualice un envoltorio con algo adentro, con una nota encima. Supongo que es obra de Alice. Levante el envoltorio y lo abrí. Eran nada más y nada menos que una blusa azul marino y una falda caqui. Rodé mis ojos ante la blusa.**

**Se me había olvidado la nota, la leí con recelo, ya sabía que había sido ella, no se porque se molesto en dejarme una nota.**

_**Veo que estas indecisa…**_

_**Necesitas un buen baño Bella, relájate un poco.**_

_**Verás que todo saldrá bien…**_

_**Tu querida hermana, Alice.**_

_**Ps: Si no te pones la ropa que te elegí te torturaré, ¿entendiste?**_

**No pude evitar reírme, Alice y sus comentarios… Espero que algún día me deje elegir nuevamente mi ropa.**

**Me dirigí al baño y tome una de las toallas que estaban en un estante cerca de la regadera, me fui despojando de mis ropas… necesitaba relajarme.**

**Sentí como el agua caía en chorros por mi espalda y por el resto de mi cuerpo pero la relajación que yo buscaba no la encontré.**

**En mi mente todavía vagaban las cosas que Rosalie había dicho sobre mi la noche pasada, que yo era la causante de que todo esto estuviera pasando… me dolía con toda mi alma al recordar esas palabras.**

**No pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas, en efecto, creo que Rosalie tiene razón… yo soy la causante, aunque Edward me había dicho que no era culpa de nadie.**

**Mi hermano Anthony, hace mucho que no lo veía. Cuando volvía verlo nuevamente me sentí muy feliz, el era el mejor hermano que alguien pueda tener, aunque ahora fuera vampiro, lo querría inclusive si fuera un mago.**

**Nunca supe porque se había marchado, solamente me había dicho que era por necesidad, solamente eso. Su partida fue casi tan dolorosa como la de Edward hace unos meses… los dos eran muy importantes en mi vida. Los amaba con todo mí ser.**

**Cerré la llave de la regadera, no pude lograr mi objetivo, al contario, me dejaba más con que pensar. Solté un suspiro largo y empecé a secarme. Inmediatamente me puse la ropa que me había dejado Alice, me cepille el pelo y me lave los dientes… Alice también me había dejado un cepillo de dientes en el baño, que vampira tan detallista, era la mejor hermana del mundo.**

**Salí del baño ya estando "presentable", era hora de desayunar para los "humanos", pensé con sarcasmo.**

**-¿A dónde crees que vas niña?- pregunto una voz a mis espaldas. Me quede en shock al escuchar esa voz, no quería ni voltear a ver… ya sabía quien era…**

**-Gwen- dije entre dientes, tenía miedo. Estaba tensa, iba a gritar para que Edward me ayudara pero la vampira me tapo la boca como si ya hubiera visto que tenía planeado hacer.**

**-No gritarás, Bell, ¿así te dice mi querido Thony, no es cierto?- me pregunto. Me tapo la boca nuevamente con una banda y sentí como olfateaba mi cuello, me estaba empezando a asustar mucho…**

**-Hueles muy bien, niñita, lastima que te voy a matar- me dijo ácidamente.**

**¿Qué podía hacer? Ella tenía más fuerza que yo, ella era vampira…**

**Gwen me levanto y salió disparada por la ventana del cuarto… tenía que planear algo… algo para que los Cullen se dieran cuenta de donde estaba ella y yo. **

**No quería morir, por lo menos no ahora. No voy a dejar que Edward pase por lo mismo que hace unos meses y vaya con los Vulturi a pedirles que lo maten otra vez, no quería eso. Lo hundiría nuevamente a la agonía por mi culpa, no podía permitir eso.**

**Mientras que la vampira corría me surgió una idea, no sabía si serviría… **

**Mi suerte me "sonrió" y tome una ramita, tenía las manos libres. Gwen estaba corriendo a gran velocidad, ella no me prestaba atención, ella estaba concentrada en correr.**

**Tenía planeado dejar un rastro de sangre, utilizando la rama para cortarme la mano… solamente espero que eso ayude para que me localicen.**

**Respire agitadamente cuando me corte la palma de la mano con la rama y sentí nauseas al oler el oxido y la sal de mi sangre, pero lo había logrado, la sangre goteaba dejando un rastro en el suelo. Seguramente la detectarán con sus olfatos agudos y por la familiaridad con mi efluvio.**

**Pero al parecer Gwen se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se paro en seco. Vi como sus ojos se volvían negros… **

**-Huele bien- me dijo tomando mi mano herida. Paso con uno de sus dedos mi herida con sangre y se lo llevo a la boca. De acuerdo, fue una muy mala idea hacer eso.**

**-Pero que delicia, creo que en vez de torturarte hasta morir, saciare mi sed contigo, sabes muy bien Bell.**

**Fue acercando mi mano a su boca muy lentamente, disfrutando del aroma de mi sangre. No podía gritar, la estúpida cosa que me había puesto no me dejaba hablar.**

**La pateé intuitivamente, sabía que no le dolería pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para que me soltará.**

**Me soltó, yo creo que por acto reflejo y corrí en dirección a ningún lugar, mi mente no estaba pensando coherentemente, tenía pánico.**

**Volvió a agarrarme y soltó la banda que tenía en la boca.**

**-¡Déjame en paz!- le grite enojada. Ella empezó a reír, me veía como si yo fuera una retrasada.**

**-Lo siento, Bell pero no te voy a liberar, curaré el dolor de Anthony, el volverá conmigo y seremos felices nuevamente, tengo que **_**curar**_** su dolor- me dijo de ese hecho.**

**Volví a quedarme como una estatua, no me moví, no tenía ganas de hacerlo… sentía que ya no tenía escapatoria…**

**Me empecé a sentir mal, estaba a punto de desmayarme a causa del olor de mi sangre, ya no lo aguantaba, veía todo borroso…**

**No quería que así terminara mi vida… no sin Edward…**

**-¡Aléjate de ella, maldita psicópata!- alcancé a escuchar la voz de alguien antes de que sucumbiera…**

**Fue todo lo que alcance a oír antes de hundirme en la inconsciencia…**

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**¿Quién será el que encontro a Gwen y a Bella? ¿Quién haya sido, logrará salvar a Bella de las manos de Gwen?**_

**_Pronto lo sabran..._**

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Perdonenme pero ahorita no puedo hacer un dialogo, espero que lo entiendan u.u**

**Ya para el otro capitulo ya me sentire mejor, es una etapa muy pesada la que estoy viviendo ahorita.**

**Gracias por leer, no me canso de decirlo.**

**Zhhaoo**

**Besos y Cuidense**

**Las quiere, Zoe ( Espero que me entiendan, ya para la otra estare mejor )**


	16. Verdad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola.**

**¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien ^^. Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews con sus palabras de aliento, ya me siento un poco mejor y pues volvio un poco de mi animo.**

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo 16, espero que les guste.**

**¿Saben? Ahorita estoy en el hospital, meti mi laptop a escondidas, mi doctor me va a regañar pero bueno :) Es que me enferme y pues salgo hasta el lunes ¬¬, ando con gripa u.u**

**Gracias por meterse a leer, por sus review, por ponerme en sus favotitos y sus alertas.**

**Espero que les guste, disfruten el capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 16: Verdad**

**Edward POV**

Anthony había logrado detectar el olor de Bella a unos 100 metros de donde estábamos y vi como mi ángel se desmayaba…

-¡Aléjate de ella, maldita psicópata!- le grite con la voz más amenazante que tenía.

Gwen me contesto con un gruñido.

Bella cayó al suelo a causa del desmayo y vi como Gwen pretendía tomarla en brazos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla?

-¡Te dije que la dejarás!- le grite nuevamente. Se quedo quieta en donde estaba, al parecer la había hecho enojar…

Mis hermanos querían llevarse a Bella y más mi padre… estaban preocupados por ella y por la sangre que salía de su mano. Carlisle intento escabullirse hasta Bella pero Gwen lo bloqueo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Carlisle?- le pregunto con burla.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y me puse enfrente de mi padre, esta tipa me debía una… Aprenderá que nadie debe de meterse con mi Bella, nadie…

La tome del cuello y la arroje al piso con toda la fuerza que tenía. Ella se levanto y leí en sus pensamientos que tenía planeado beber la sangre de Bella, le había llamado la atención, quería la sangre de mi novia para ella, por eso lucharía conmigo…

_Mala idea, Gwen, no debiste pensar eso nunca, te arrepentirás, _pensaba ya dejando a un lado la "amabilidad" y desatando mi ira con ella.

La fui arrinconando, ella ya no tenía salvación… la quería muerta, quería enterrar mis colmillos en su cuello y despedazarla…

-¡Espera, Edward!- me dijo una voz atrás de mí. No supe quien me había hablado, no podía escuchar pensamientos, estaba tan concentrado en matar a esta loca vampira.

Le reste poca importancia y una mano se poso en mi hombro. Siseé por frustración, ¿por qué me interrumpían? Me volteé a ver quien osaba interrumpirme.

Era Anthony con el rostro demacrado, sus ojos todavía estaban rojos pero en ellos se reflejaba ¿suplica?

-Edward, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- me pidió con gran anhelo. Como quiera, no iba a soltar a Gwen, la tome por el cuello para que no se escapara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dije irritado, mi ira todavía estaba en mi presencia.

Anthony parecía estar en un conflicto en su mente, lastima que no podía oír lo que pensaba. Bufo y me miro con gran intensidad.

-Quiero hablar con Gwen un minuto, por favor- me pidió cabizbajo.

Mis hermanos le sisearon ante su comentario, ¿cómo que quería hablar con ella después de todo lo que le ha hecho? Si tan solo pudiera escuchar su motivo…

-Quiero hablar con ella sobre mi- nos dijo volteando a ver a mi familia y a mi- por favor, dame la oportunidad, Edward. Solamente quiero preguntarle algo, luego, harás con ella lo que se te plazca- me prometió.

Verdaderamente quería hablar con ella… se escuchaba sincero… le concederé solamente un minuto, después, mataré a la vampira.

Asentí pero todavía mantuve mi agarre en el cuello de Gwen, no quería que escapara.

Vi de reojo como Carlisle y Alice trataban a Bella. Esme corría en dirección a la casa, supongo que para traerle un botiquín a Carlisle. Quería tanto ir con Bella, llevarla a la casa para que descansara pero ahorita no podía, maldije al suelo por eso.

Anthony yacía al frente de Gwen y la miraba con dolor. Gwen también miraba a Anthony con la misma mirada.

-¿Por qué Gwen? ¿Por qué quisiste atacar a mi hermana?- le pregunto Anthony con tristeza a Gwen. Gwen agacho la cabeza y yo todavía seguía si escuchar pensamientos, estaba impaciente.

-Porque te amo, Anthony- le respondió con voz rasposa, el tipo de voz que surge cuando alguien llora- ella es la que te hizo infeliz y yo quería acabar con tu dol…

-No digas que querías acabar con mi dolor, Gwen- le interrumpió severamente- ella no me hizo eso, ella no me sumergió en la agonía. Al contario, ella es mi motivo para vivir- le replico con vehemencia.

Gwen se encogió de hombros, sin importarle que yo la estuviera agarrando del cuello.

Estaba muy absorto con su conversación, me decía más de Anthony y por una extraña razón sentía que algo iba a hacer revelado…

-Anthony… por eso te convertí, para que fueras mío, para calmar tu dolor, para convertirte en vampiro- decía Gwen con seriedad.

-¡Pero yo no quise ser vampiro! ¡Tú eres la causante de mi dolor, maldita! ¡Tu me amenazaste cuando era humano con matar a mi familia sino aceptaba ser tu compañero!- le grito, escupiéndole palabra por palabra- ¡Tuve que dejar a mi familia por tu amenaza! ¡Fue tu maldito capricho de tenerme!

Ella hizo que Anthony dejará a Bella y a su familia entonces… Ahora tenía más ganas de aniquilarla por eso, Anthony se había ido para salvar a su familia.

Solo podía pensar una palabra para describir a Anthony. Valiente. Era igual que Bella. Ella estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para salvar a un ser amado. Lo sé por lo sucedido en Phoenix con James, había amenazado a Bella con matar a su madre si no iba con él y ella no tuvo miedo y se le enfrento, todo para salvar a su madre.

Sin duda, Anthony y Bella eran iguales en la personalidad, no me sorprende que fueran hermanos.

-Anthony, amor…perdóname- le suplico Gwen sollozando sin lágrimas.

Anthony le gruño y volteo a verme nuevamente con la agonía escrita en su rostro. El ha sufrido mucho.

-Por ende, Gwen, tu eres la causante de mi dolor- dijo sin vida, con monotonía- tu mereces morir. Edward, acaba con ella de una buena vez- me pidió- no quiero verla nuevamente.

Demonios, mi enojo se había ido al caño por la tristeza del hermano de Bella. No podía moverme.

Afortunadamente Jasper sintió mi tristeza y mi confusión así que él se encargo de matar a la vampira.

Vi como Jasper desmembraba los miembros de la vampira de su cuerpo y los apilaba. Rosalie trajo hojas secas y les prendió fuego. Emmett, por su parte arrojaba los restos de Gwen al fuego… y yo me quede quieto…

-Al fin- murmuro Jasper contento y más relajado- vamos con Carlisle, Alice y Esme, de seguro a Carlisle habrá limpiado la herida de Bella.

Emmett y Rosalie asintieron y fueron corriendo pisándole los talones a Jasper. Iba a ir con ellos pero sentí que Thony no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

-¿Anthony? ¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido?- le pregunte preocupado. Este negó con la cabeza pero no volvió a hablarme.

Se marcho _ipso facto_ y me di cuenta que el necesitaba un tiempo a solas… estaba teniendo un momento doloroso con esto.

No entendía porque estaba así, ya habíamos acabado con la vampira, ¿ahora por qué estaba triste?

Tenía que hablar con él, pero antes tenía que cerciorarme de que Bella este bien, era mi prioridad.

Corrí a la casa y cuando entre vi que mi padre le vendaba la mano a Bella, que estaba recostada en el sofá con Esme a su lado. Observe a mi ángel detenidamente por si había alguna otra herida.

-Ella esta bien, Edward- me dijo mi padre para que me sosegara- llevala a tu habitación, seguramente no despertara hasta mañana.

-Tal vez sea buena idea que no la llev mañana al instituto- le informe a mi padre. Agradecía mucho que Charlie no se encontraba en Forks.

-Pero, Bella tiene que ir, tiene que ponerse la ropa que le compre para sus últimos días en el instituto- dijo Alice, quien aparecio de la nada haciendo su puchero caracteristico.

-No, Alice, no _iremos_, aparte ya presentamos los exámenes finales, Bella puede faltar- le dije serio.

_"Esta bien, pero cuando esta me la pagaras, la llevare pasado mañana a comprar a Seattle y si me pregunta porque le dire que tu me dijiste"_ pensaba con malicia.

Le bufe y tome a Bella en mis brazos para llevarla a mi cuarto.

Entre y la acomode en el sofá de cuero negro.

Ya estaba a salvo de la vampira, ya todo había acabado.

Pero, algo todavía me preocupaba.

Anthony y su reacción.

Cepille el cabello de Bella para despues salir de la habitación. Tenía que buscar a Anthony.

-Esme, ¿podrías cuidar a Bella por mi? Ahora vuelvo, tengo que hablar con Thony.

-Por supuesto que si, hijo- me dijo cariñosamente.

Sali corriendo de la casa. No entendía a Anthony. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con él.

¿Por qué seguía triste si Gwen fue la causante de su dolor? Ya la habíamos matado, entonces, ¿por qué seguía así?

No lo iba a dejar pasar, ahora el era como un miembro de la familia.

Continuará...

* * *

**_¿Por qué Anthony esta triste si ya mataron a Gwen? ¿Edward lo encontrará?_**

**_Pronto lo sabrán..._**

**Aqui les dejo un dialogo :) se une Carlisle *.*:**

**Zoé: ¡Edward! ¿Dónde esta mi sopa de pollo?**

**Edward: Nada más te cocino porque estas enferma ¬¬, luego no puedes escribir.**

**Zoé: n.n Gracias por la sopa, tengo hambre, te digo algo... quiero ver a Carlisle u.u**

**Edward: ¿Qué acaso estoy pintado? ¿No me quieres? Yo que te quiero como una hermana (Edward se va a un riconsito y hace circulos)**

**Zoé: Quiero que me examine, Edward, él es doctor T.T**

**Edward: Ahhh, oooo, ok! n.n, le hablare!**

**Zoé: A veces no te entiendo ¬¬, ¿por qué te preocupas de que me gusta Carlisle?**

**Edward: Es que... verás... **

**Carlisle: Hola, chicos ^^.**

**Zoé: Car....lis..le *-* ( digo dejando caer baba)**

**Edward: Hola, Carlisle T.T**

**Carlisle: n.n ¿Estás enferma, Zoé? Dejame checar que tienes.**

**_3 minutos después..._**

**Carlisle: Tienes gripe , te recomiendo que te tomes las medicinas que te diga y te sentiras mejor, Zoé :)**

**Zoé: Cl..a..ro..**

**Edward: Bueno, Carlisle, Uchale, te habla Esme.**

**Carlisle: Esme!**

**Zoé: Deja a Carlisle en paz, el es lindo, ¿por qué hiciste eso?**

**Edward: Porque luego me quita mi trabajo T.T**

**Zoé: MMM, no lo había pensado... tal vez si...**

**Edward: O.o yo y mi bocota (se pega en la frente)**

**_¿Qué hará Edward para que se quede en el dialogo? Poronto lo sabrán..._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer ^^. Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Bueno, me tengo que ir, luego mi doctor me regaña XD._**

**_Muchas gracias por todo, no me canso de decirlo, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana :)_**

**_Zhhhaooo_**

**_Besos y cuidense_**

**_Les quiere, Zoé (Espero que me haya salido bien el capitulo ^^)_**


	17. Charla

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Hola!!**

**Creanme que estoy muy frustada, FF esta un poco raro conmigo... pero bueno, lo bueno es que ya estoy aqui subiendoles un nuevo capitulo ^^.**

**¿Ya vieron New Moon? Estuvo genial, en serio, me encanto XD.**

**Aqui el capitulo 17, espero que les guste. Van a querer darle gracias a Edward después del capitulo, ya verán porque.**

**Gracias por leer y por tomarse la molestia.**

**Les veo abajito, disfruen el capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 17: Charla**

Buscaba a Anthony un tanto exasperado, me estaba empezando a formular hipótesis de su comportamiento.

¿Qué le esta ocurriendo?

Anthony debería estar feliz, animado; ya habíamos acabado con la vampira. Pero no se encontraba en ese estado. Se marcho rápidamente a ningún lugar.

— ¿Dónde se encontrará?— me preguntaba a mi mismo, tratando de detectar el efluvio de Thony.

Mi suerte me sonrió al detectar su aroma cerca del prado. Prado de Bella y mío. Nuestro prado.

Corrí hacía allá y ahí estaba. Cada vez me familiarizaba más con el aroma de él.

Tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas, se rodeaba las piernas con sus brazos. Parecía que estaba llorando.

"_No quiero vivir más, ya no tengo porque hacerlo"_, pensaba Thony con una tristeza muy grave.

¿Cómo que ya no quería vivir más? No lo entiendo. ¿Será acaso que la muerte de Gwen le ha afectado tanto? ¿La quería?

—Vete, Edward, se que estás ahí— me dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

No lo iba a dejar que pensara en eso, él todavía tenía un motivo por el cual vivir: Bella. Así como ella es la razón de mi existencia, de un cierto modo lo es para él también.

—Anthony, ya no estas utilizando tu don, ya te puedo leer la mente nuevamente— le informe, aunque era más que obvio— ¿por qué ya no quieres vivir más? — le pregunte enigmático con sus pensamientos anteriores.

—Porque ya no puedo, Edward— me decía levantando su cara— ya no quiero vivir más, me siento vacio— proseguía mirándome sin vida.

"_Ya no quiero vivir, Edward. Bella ya te tiene a ti, ella no debe preocuparse por mí"_, pensaba porque no tenía ganas de hablar.

—Anthony, ¿sabes como harás sufrir a Bella si decides suicidarte?, ella es tu hermana, le dolerá— intentaba entrar en razón con él— aparte, ¿por qué quieres morir?— quería saber el porque.

—Porque ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí— me dijo con monotonía— vine a buscar a mi hermana para salvarla de Gwen pero ya la mataron ustedes; así que Bella ya no esta en peligro.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tus razones para matarte?— no le entendía ni un ápice.

Thony soltó un suspiro muy largo, parecía cansado.

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer, soy asesino, no merezco vivir— me decía con vehemencia levantándose de donde yacía.— ¡Por mi culpa la maldita de Gwen se llevo a mi hermana hace un rato!, ¡Por mi culpa ella se intereso en Bella!, ¡Por mi culpa Bella es infeliz… merezco morir!— gritaba como queriendo desahogarse.

"_¿Ahora me entiendes? Me siento como un miserable", _sus pensamientos eran furiosos.

¿Anthony morirá? Pero, ¿cómo se pretende suicidar? Al parecer no conoce nada de los Vulturi. No sabe de las "reglas".

Por eso Alice no podía ver el futuro de Anthony, que ciego fui. Si Alice ya no lo puede ver, entonces…

No puede ser cierto, Anthony va a morir…

— ¿Cómo pretendes matarte, Anthony?— le pregunte ahora yo enojado.

El no es malo, él es similar a Bella de muchas formas. Bella todavía lo quiere y ella sabe que no fue culpa de Anthony toda esta maldita parafernalia.

Simplemente no quiero que Anthony se suicide, en verdad, no lo quiero.

Sonrió con malicia y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos. ¡Demonios!, ya no puedo leer su mente nuevamente.

—Eso es muy simple, Edward, ya tengo planeado como matarme— y me miro con una gran intensidad— haré enojar a un clan y problema resuelto; dejaré que me aniquilen sin oponerme.

Este chico verdaderamente necesita unas buenas cachetadas para entrar en razón. ¿Esta loco?

Según él, se quiere matar por hacer triste a Bella pero no fue su culpa. Ya dijo que Gwen lo había amenazado cuando humano y por eso tuvo que fugarse con ella. ¿Por qué esta tan ensimismado con echarse la culpa?

—Ese es un plan muy estúpido, Anthony— le dije muy serio— créeme, no querrás intentar suicidarte.

— ¿Por qué no? — me pregunto desafiante.

Me dolía hablar de este tema, era algo delicado pero es un buen ejemplo para enseñarle a él que el intento de suicidio no es muy bueno después de todo.

—Hace unos meses me marche dejando a Bella desprotegida. Tuvimos que irnos porque yo no quería que viviera al margen del peligro. Mi hermano Jasper la atacó cuando ella intentaba abrir un regalo por su cumpleaños y se corto el dedo— veía como Thony se tensaba, yo por mi parte, odiaba contar este relato— me sentí tan mal por haber dejado que pasara eso que decidí irme para que Bella retomara su vida nuevamente, esperando a que ella me olvidara.

" —El día que la deje, ese día fue uno de los peores que he tenido. Fueron seis meses de puro dolor y sufrimiento, Anthony. Un día llamé para cerciorarme de unas cosas que me dijo Rosalie; me dijo que Bella había muerto.— Anthony estaba muy absorto con lo que le contaba— Llame y el chico Black, no lo conoces**—** y que bueno que no lo conocía— me dijo que Charlie estaba en el funeral y yo como un estúpido creí que era el funeral de Bella.

" —Créeme que mi mundo se fue para abajo ese día, ya no quería vivir más. Quise matarme como tú pretendes ahora sólo que yo me iba a exponer al sol y me iba a enfrentar a unos vampiros más poderosos.

— ¿Y cómo es que sigues vivo si ellos son poderosos? —me pegunto con verdadera curiosidad.

—Porque Bella me salvo, ella no había muerto. Fue hasta Italia con tal de salvarme… créeme que si no fuera por ella no seguiría vivo.

Anthony estaba conmocionado, le había dejado con que pensar. Espero que reconsidere su objetivo después de contarle una pequeña parte de mi relato porque apenas es eso, una pequeña parte.

— ¿Así que tu te quisiste matar porque creías que Bella había muerto? — me pregunto.

Le asentí.

—No es tu culpa, Anthony, nada de esto que ha pasado es tu culpa— no me iba a rendir, tenía que hacer que quisiera seguir viviendo—hazlo por Bella, estas con ella nuevamente. Por eso te estoy dando lecciones de autocontrol, para que dejes de cazar a humanos. Por favor, Anthony, no hagas semejante estupidez que planeas hacer— le dije con sinceridad.

Anthony parecía considerar mis palabras y observe como sus ojos rojos volvían a teñirse de negro.

—No me mataré, Edward.

"_Gracias por hacerme entrar en razón, lamento lo que me contaste, lo bueno es que están juntos otra vez, ahora ya veo porque eres muy sobre protector con ella", _volvía a escuchar nuevamente sus pensamientos.

—No hay de que, Anthony— me dolió recordar pero lo hice para bien.

—Regresemos a tu casa, Edward, quiero ver si mi hermanita Bell ya se despertó— me decía con un poco de añoranza— ¿te puedo pedir un favor, Edward?

—Dime.

—No le cuentes a nadie lo sucedido, por favor— me pidió seriamente.

Tal vez no quiere acordarse de esto, de sus planes fallidos. Si eso es lo que quiere…

—De acuerdo, Anthony. Regresemos a casa.

Corrimos a la casa, no tardamos ni cinco minutos en llegar.

Escuche desde el umbral de la casa mi sonido favorito, el sonoro y melodioso latir del corazón de Bella. Al parecer ya estaba despierta, se le oía desacompasado.

Entramos e inmediatamente Anthony y yo buscamos a Bella.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de mi habitación junto con Alice. Se percato de nuestra presencia y se me lanzo encima. La abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho y le dije lo mucho que la amaba, que ya todo iba a estar bien.

Luego se le lanzo a Thony y él también abrazo a Bella con fervor.

"_Te debo una, Edward, no se como pensé en suicidarme"_, pensaba agradecido nuevamente conmigo.

Espero que a partir de ahora todo regrese a la normalidad…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**¿Alice verá el futuro de Thony nuevamente ahora que ya no piensa matarse? ¿Qué otras cosas tendrá que enfrentarse los Cullen con Thony?**_

**_Pronto lo sabrán..._**

**Antes de empezar el dialogo les aviso que Jacob sale en el otro capitulo, ya verán porque XD.**

**Ahora si... el dialogo:**

**Edward: **Me vas a quitar mi trabajo? (dice haciendo ojitos del gatito de shrek)

**Zoé: **No, Edward, no te lo quitaré ¬¬

**Edward: **YAY! ^^ Gracias, Zoé, ya te dijieron que eres genial?

**Zoé: **No, pero es bueno saberlo (y lo miro muy seductoramente)

**Edward: **Etto... acuerdate de que Bella se va a poner celosa O///O

**Zoé:** No me importa... muajaja (y me desmayo por gastar toda mi energia)

**Edward: **Santo Carlisle! ¿Quién de ustedes le dio dulce nuevamente? Debo de llevarla a dulcemaniacos anonimos. Porque cuando come dulces se parece a Alice, que mello.

**Bella:** Vine a tu rescate, amor ^^.

**Edward:** Bella... te amuuu.

**Bella: **Olvidemonos de la chica y vamonos, te tengo una sorpresita...

**Edward:** Claro, amor.

**Media hora después de que Bella y Edward se fueron a hacer quien sabe que (uds me entenderán XD)**

**Zoé:** Edward! Me siento mal, me puedes traer una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.... Edward?

..........

**Chan chan chan.... Edward se fue y me dejo sola, no sabe lo que le espera en el otro dialogo ¬¬. **

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Antes de irme porque tengo que volver a trabajar u.u (es que estoy trabajando en algo un poco complicado) Les tengo una propuesta: Una amiga me dijo que sería buena idea que hiciera una secuela de la historia pero ahora que estemos en la boda de Edward y Bella.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parecería?**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir ^^.**

**Zhhaoo**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, no me canso de decirlo pero es porque en verdad estoy muy agradecida.**

**Besos de parte del leoncito (osea Edward XD) y cuidense muchoo.**

**_Les quiere Zoe S.M. (No se olviden de dejar su review, son mi combustible :) para escribir )_**


	18. ¿Hombre lobo?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.

**¡Hola!**

**Primero, pido disculpas por no actualizar ayer. Digamos que me "secuestraron" para ir a una fiesta de un primo de 11 años y para acabarla, no tenía internet ¬¬, creánme que estuve en un rinconsito haciendo circulitos por la situación XD.**

**Pero les recompenso haciendo el capitulo un poco más extenso :)**

**Espero que les guste el capi, estoy tratando de mejorar mi manera de escribir n.n, creo que ya lo han notado.**

**Sin mas, disfruten el capitulo:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 18: ¿Hombres lobo?**

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, en parte.

La vampira estaba muerta, ya no nos causaría problemas. Anthony decidió quedarse con nosotros aquí en Forks; ya que él solamente había planeado hacer una "visita" a Bella.

Nos había dicho que se quería mudar para estar más cerca de su hermana. Bella, en respuesta, se había alegrado tanto que había aceptado gustosa un día entero de compras con Alice y créanme, eso es extremadamente raro en mi ángel.

Anthony todavía no podía hablar con Charlie debido a que su autocontrol flaqueaba todavía pero ya demostraba grandes avances en las "lecciones" que yo le daba. Bella espera el reencuentro de Charlie y su hermano.

Regresamos Alice, Bella y yo a la preparatoria después de matar a Gwen, tal y como había predicho.

Ya de eso dos semanas…

Y justo ahora acabo de tomar mi certificado de pase de año, es decir, estaba en mi graduación. Por mi parte, me daba igual, ya había pasado por esto más de una docena de veces pero estoy aquí por Bella, es una de las experiencias humanas que yo quiero que viva y por eso no he dicho ningún comentario alusivo a la ceremonia. Aguantaría todo por ella.

—Isabella Marie Swan— la llamó el director para entregarle su certificado. Mi amor subió al auditorio con su hermoso rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza. Su padre aplaudía muy feliz al ver que su querida hija ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha, según sus pensamientos.

Thony estaba escondido, no quería que la multitud lo viera pero leí su mente un poco para saber que era lo que rondaba por su cabeza en estos momentos.

"_Mi querida hermana, parece que fue ayer cuando jugaba con ella a las escondidas o cuando la llevaba al parque a jugar… la quiero tanto, espero que Edward la haga feliz, es lo que más deseo, que ella sea la mujer más radiante que exista en la Tierra",_ pensaba Thony con tristeza y melancolía.

Me volteé para buscarlo y lo encontré en la pared más alejada del auditorio. Le sonreí un poco porque sus ojos estaban rojos, no por su poder sino por que quería llorar.

"_Deja de sonreír, Edward Cullen. Ella es mi hermanita así que borra tu sonrisa o te juro que me vengaré", _me amenazaba con total confianza, eso hizo que mi sonrisa se agrandara más.

—La verdad, es gracioso verte sollozar— le dije bajo mi aliento, sabía que lo escucharía.

Me hizo un mohín en respuesta pero también me sonrió.

"_Te perdono, pero vuelve a sonreír y te prometo que haré que Bella no te abrace por una semana", _pensaba con malicia.

Ese chico a veces me causaba mucha irritación, creo que es debido a las "lecciones" que le da Emmett cada vez que están juntos. Pobre Thony, fue influenciado por mi "gracioso" hermano.

—De acuerdo, ya no sonreiré— le dije rendido. Bella obedecía a su hermano, ya que él es el hermano mayor y él utiliza eso en contra mía.

"_Sabía que te ibas a rendir", _pensaba arrogante. Rodé mis ojos y le volví a prestar atención a mi Bella.

Ella ya había bajado del escenario, solo faltaban unos cuantos alumnos más y se acaba la parafernalia.

"_Bella ya se ha graduado, Edward… ¿vas a proponerle matrimonio más tarde?", _me preguntaba mi querida hermana Alice, quien estaba sentada a mi lado.

Esa pequeña duende había visualizado que yo le iba proponer a Bella ser mi esposa una semana antes de la graduación. Pero antes no estaba Thony así que por causas de "fuerza mayor" tuve que posponerlo para después de esta.

—Lo haré, Alice— le dije y ella sonrió muy emocionada; pensando en los posibles vestidos que Bella podría usar en el momento de declararme.

—Eso no, Alice— le repliqué. Bella se sentiría apenada y aparte va a ser una sorpresa, cosa que a ella no le agrada. — Harás sentir a mi Bella _más_ incomoda y lo que menos quiero es eso.

—Edward, entonces ¿cómo quieres declarártele? ¿Con jeans y una camisa informal? Estás loco si piensas eso— me dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos con cierto enojo— además, ya tengo todo listo— empezó a brincar en su asiento— preparé algo especial para la ocasión en _su_ prado, me quedo hermoso.

Mi mente fue invadida por las imágenes que Alice estaba pensando; observando como dejo el prado.

Había puesto listones y una serie de luces alrededor de los árboles, que se prenderían cuando anocheciera. Utilizó, también, una pequeña mesa de color dorado, poniendo encima de esta, un jarrón con fresias.

Se vería muy sofisticado y elegante en la noche, me gustó el detalle, era perfecto.

—Gracias, Alice— le dije ya levantándonos de nuestro lugares para encontrarnos nuevamente con Bella.

—No hay de que, hermano— me sonrió mostrando sus dientes. "_Me gusta el anillo que le vas a dar a Bella, es maravilloso. Pronto mi hermanita será Bella Cullen, que bien se escucha"._

Me reí estando de acuerdo con ella. _Bella Cullen. _Mi esposa. Que bien sonaba.

El anillo lo tenía guardado en mi armario, era una antigüedad perteneciente de mi familia cuando era humano. Espero ansioso que a Bella le guste.

Alice yo encontramos a mi amor entre un gentío de gente; parece que ella también nos estaba buscando.

— ¡Edward!, ¡Alice! — gritó al vernos. Me acerqué a ella y le levante del suelo apretándola suavemente contra mi pecho.

—Vámonos de aquí, Edward— me susurró al oido— hay mucha gente y Charlie debe de estar buscándome.

La bajé y le di un inocente beso en sus cabellos.

—Esta bien, pero aunque no vayamos a ir al baile por lo menos déjame invitarte a cenar— le dije haciendo la sonrisa que a ella le gustaba.

—Edward Cullen, nada de llevarme a cenar— me regañó, cruzando sus delgados brazos en su pecho— es un rotundo no.

Sabía que a ella no le gustaba que le diera cosas o que la llevará a cenar pero esta vez, el que haría la cena para ella era yo.

—Para tu información, amor, yo soy el que va a cocinarte— le dije plantándole otro beso pero esta vez en su mejilla sonrojada— es una ocasión especial, Bella, por lo menos permíteme hacerte una cena— le supliqué mirándole fijamente a sus ojos chocolates.

Ella suspiro fuertemente y vi que la victoria iba a ser mía.

—Esta bien, Edward— me dijo resignada— pero solamente porque tú lo estas haciendo.

—Ya verás que te gustará— le dije.

Buscamos a Charlie y cuando lo visualizamos, encontramos a un Charlie llorando por Bella. Mi ángel fue corriendo hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo que su papá se lo devolvió gustoso.

—Ya eres una mujer, Bella— le dijo Charlie. Para ellos dos era algo extraño mostrarse sus sentimientos, por lo general son discretos en lo que se refiere. Pero ahora era un día especial para Bella aunque ella no le gustará estar aquí.

—Te quiero, papá— le dijo soltándose del agarre de su padre.

—Y yo también a ti, Bells. Espero que te la pases bien con los Cullen es su casa, muy buena idea de Carlisle hacer una pequeña cena para sus hijos y para ti.

Alice decidió hacer una reunión, por así decirlo, para Bella en nuestra casa. ¿Sus motivos? Digamos que una cierta persona perdió una apuesta de lograr llevar a Bella al baile y tuvo que hacer su propia fiesta personal, únicamente para nosotros.

Bella le asintió a Charlie y él le dejo ir…volviendo conmigo y con Alice nuevamente.

Salimos del lugar y Alice nos quito la toga amarilla a Bella y a mí, argumentando que el color de esta era muy obsoleto. Alice se excuso para ir a traer su auto.

Así es, su auto. No me dejo traer mi Volvo y trajo _su_ Porshe diciendo que lo utilizaríamos porque es una ocasión especial. Bella había discutido con ella pero Alice y sus pucheros hicieron que Bella aceptará traerla en el _llamativo_ auto. Pobre de mi Bella.

Volví a prestarle atención, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio con fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba? Eran momentos como este en el que quisiera leer su mente.

— ¿En qué piensas? — le pregunté curioso.

—En mi hermano, no lo he visto desde que comenzó la ceremonia.

Justo en ese momento, Anthony salió de la nada y se paró enfrente de Bella trayendo en sus manos un pequeño paquete envuelto en tela de color dorado.

Thony, primeramente, la abrazo y le dijo que estaba orgulloso de ella, que ya había pasado por el infierno.

Bella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco ante su comentario.

—Mira lo que te traje, Bell— le dijo Thony entregándole el presente.

—Thony, no me gusta que me…

—Ya sé que no te gustan los regalos— la interrumpió antes de que terminara su argumento— pero lo hice yo mismo, te va a gustar.

Bella empezó a abrir el paquete y sacó un portarretratos de color azul con una foto de Bella y él de hace unos años atrás.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que tenías solamente una foto mía? — le preguntó Bella intrigada. Anthony se rió un poco.

—Entre a la casa de Charlie hace unos momentos y rebusqué en su cuarto algunas fotos y me encontré con esa— le explicó señalando la imagen— supongo que no le molestará que haya tomado una.

—Gracias, Thony— le dijo Bella con una sonrisa radiante.

Thony se limitó a sonreírle también.

Alice apareció con su auto y vi como Bella bufaba. Ahora yo era el que me reía.

—No es gracioso, Edward Cullen— me dijo enojada, subiéndose en el Porshe.

Yo no me podía ir en el Porshe, era solamente para dos personas. Thony y yo las íbamos a seguir desde el bosque.

Inmediatamente Alice le puso seguro a las puertas, no lo había visto venir. Iba a llevar a Bella a Port Ángeles para comprarle un vestido. Bella se asustó y me miró con miedo.

Thony se empezó a carcajear pero algo hizo que olfateara el lugar con meticulosidad.

Alice estaba viendo el futuro al ver a Thony olfatear pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía. Eso quiere decir que…

"_Edward, ¿quién es el chico de allá? Huele mal, no tiene el efluvio de un humano", _me preguntó Thony viendo en dirección al chico que yo odiaba.

—Se llama Jacob Black, es un amigo de Bella.

—Pero, ¿por qué huele así? — todavía estaba intrigado. Él todavía no sabía que…

—Es un hombre lobo— le dijo Bella. Al parecer, ella y Alice salieron del auto. Alice para cerciorarse de Jacob y Bella para ver a su amigo.

— ¿Un hombre lobo? — le preguntó Thony siseando a Jacob.

"_¿Quién es este, chupasangre?, ¿Es un amiguito tuyo?", _me preguntaba Jacob con sorna.

Jacob, al parecer, traía un regalo para Bella, por eso había venido aquí. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de nuestra posición ya que no le gustaba nuestro aroma.

_Mira quien habla,_ pensé.

—Hola, Jake— le saludó Bella yendo con él.

—Hola, Bella— le correspondió al saludo. Era obvio que no nos iba a saludar así que ni Alice ni yo lo saludamos— ¿Quién es ese… chico? — le preguntó a Bella.

—El es mi hermano Anthony— le dijo. Black parecía sorprendido al ver que Thony era un vampiro e inmediatamente desconfió de él.

—Hola, Jacob, soy Anthony Swan pero puedes decirme Thony— se presentó muy cortésmente extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.

Jacob se quedó atónito ante las palabras de Thony, él estaba sorprendido al saber que Bella tenía un hermano perdido ya que ella nunca había dicho nada de él.

—Hola, Anthony— le saludó también pero no tomo la mano de Thony, evitándose el contacto con la frialdad de nuestra piel.

Thony, al ver que no le tomo la mano, miro a Jacob con cierta intriga.

—Bueno, Jake, ¿a qué has venido? — le preguntó Bella.

—Te traje un regalo de graduación, espero que te guste— le dijo sonriéndole mostrando sus dientes.

Sentí un pinchazo de celos al ver esta escena. ¿Cómo él si le podía dar cosas y yo no?

—Muchas gracias, Jacob, es muy bonito.

Le había regalado una pulsera de plata con una inscripción que decía:_ Para una chica muy hermosa._

Mis manos se hicieron puños al leer la inscripción, ese maldito de Jacob Black sabía que me hacía enojar cada vez que él le daba algo a ella porque yo no podía.

Thony se me quedo viendo, intrigado ante mi comportamiento pero vi como Alice le explicaba bajo aliento el porque de mi temperamento.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Bells— y la abrazó con fuerza. Vi como Black me sonreía con malicia, haciendo que mis celos aumentarán.

—Bájame ya, Jake— le pidió MI Bella al cachorrito este.

La bajo y le dio un beso en sus cabellos. Estoy apunto de arrebatarle a Bella de sus brazos y de paso, patearlo unas cuantas veces.

—Nos vemos después, Bella— se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

"_Me encanto tu cara, sanguijuela, espero que Bella abra los ojos y se de cuenta de que yo soy el indicado para ella", _pensó.

No podía hacerle nada ya que eso heriría a Bella, no me quedo más de otra que ignorarlo.

—Adiós, Jake— le dijo Bella, volviendo nuevamente con nosotros.

Jacob se alejó de aquí para ir al bosque a transformarse en lobo.

Estaba tan tenso, ese chico me sacaba de mis casillas.

Bella, Alice y Thony me observaban fijamente al ver que no me movía. Pero Thony me miraba como queriendo una explicación.

¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿Qué ese chico también esta enamorado de Bella y yo estaba celoso de ello?

Continuará…

* * *

**_¿Por qué Thony quiere que Edward le explique lo sucedido? ¿Logrará pedirle matrimonio a Bella sin ninguna interrupción o acaso otro "inconveniente" aparecerá?_**

**_Pronto lo sabrán..._**

**Chan chan chan.... el dialogo:**

**Zoé: **Edward? Me siento mal... dónde estas?

**Después de 5 horas de estar esperando, un Edward sonriente se aparece de la nada.**

**Edward:** Hola, Zoé ^^.

**Zoé: **...

**Edward: **Zoé?

**Zoé: **Estas despedido T_T

**Edward: **Qué? QUEEE? ¿Por qué? u.u

**Zoé: **Me dejaste solita cuando más te necesitaba (haciendo una caida muy dramatica) Yo que te quiero como mi hermano, que digo mi hermano, mi amigo, que digo mi amigo, mi colega...

**Edward:** Perdóname, Zoé u.u Pero Bella me llamo y no puedo negarme a Bella (abre la boca y deja salir la baba)

**Zoé: **Bien ¬¬, pero la ves todo los días, yo solamente te veo los sábados y en mis posters. ¿Sabías que tengo mi cuarto tapizado con posters tuyos? Soy team Edward ( Saco mi banderita que dice "Team Edward")

**Edward: **Poff, no quiero perder mi trabajo, Zoé, a parte ¿quién me reemplazaria?

**Jasper:** Hola, Edward ^^.

**Edward: **Jasper es el que quiere ser suplente? Nooouuu!!!

**Eso le pasa por dejarme solita, veremos si Jasper se queda en el dialogo o no XD.**

**Antes de irme, les tengo una sorpresa de Navidad n.n para todas las que han dejado sus review y han estado conmigo a lo largo de la historia.**

**Verán, empezaré a escribir un minific para Navidad con los Cullen y es especial porque todas las que me han acompañado aparecerán en la historia, será largo pero ya tengo mis ideas en orden para empezarla a escribir n.n**

**Así que ya saben, pero les pido un favor, tengo que poner su nombre en el fic, no su Nick, así que les pido su nombre o su apodo para ponerlo en el fic :). Les encargo eso.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por tomarse la molestia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews :)**

**También muchas gracias a pollito y a Ale Cullen 10, no les puedo responder porque son reviews anonimos pero les agradezco que dejen sus review y que lean mi historia.**

**Zhhaoo**

**Cuidense mucho.**

**Les quiere, Zoé S.M. (No se olviden de dejar su review n.n)**


	19. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Hola!**

**Espero que esten bien, yo más o menos lo estoy porque tengo mucho frio. Aquí en mi ciudad (Monterrey) estamos a poco menos de 10 grados y lo peor es que ahorita me voy a ir de la ciudad, tengo que visitar a un abuelo ya que él se esta empezando a sentir mal y toda mi familia y yo vamos a ir hasta otro estado para verificar su salud.**

**Espero que les guste el capi, otra vez Bella tuvo que intervenir ya que las cosas se ponen un poco reñidas. Son hombres, ¿qué se les puede hacer?**

**En mi perfil deje unos links para que pongan la música de fondo en este capi, es del score de New Moon y ahi viene cual es el link correspondiente para el capi, hasta ya puse uno para el capi final de la historia, que es el que sigue.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo, disfrutenlo:**

**

* * *

**

¿El hermano perdido de Bella?

**Capitulo 19: Explicaciones**

_¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿Qué ese chico también esta enamorado de Bella y yo es__taba celoso de ello?_

"_¿Porqué estás tan tenso, Edward?", _me preguntaba Thony. Yo no sabía como responderle.

—Bien, chicos, es hora de que Bella y yo nos retiremos— dijo Alice tratando de quitar la tensión del momento— nos vemos en la casa, vámonos, Bella— la arrastró a su auto ya que mi ángel ponía resistencia.

"_Edward, espero que le des a Thony una explicación de lo sucedido; aunque a él tampoco le agrada mucho Jacob que digamos", _me pedía Alice antes de subirse al Porshe.

Bella me lanzó una mirada de remordimiento antes de que Alice arrancara el motor del auto para salir del estacionamiento.

Remordimiento por lo sucedido con Jacob.

Ella ya sabía que me dolía ver que otras personas le regalaran cosas y yo no. Ella era lo más importante para mi, no necesito ningún objeto material para alegrarme… solamente con el simple sonido de su corazón hace que me sienta agradecido; es como un regalo que se me da todos los días, el saber que ella esta viva.

—Edward, creo que me debes de explicar algo— me dijo Anthony poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No sabía de qué forma decirle a Thony que aquel chico también amaba a Bella, no de la misma manera que yo, pero la quería.

— ¿Y, bien? — seguía insistiéndome. No quería armar una escena aquí, sería mejor irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible.

—En la casa, Thony, aquí no— le respondí. El asintió y empezó a correr en dirección a la casa.

"_Te estoy esperando, Edward",_ me llamó Anthony exasperado. Empecé a correr detrás de él, dejando que el viento pegara en mi cara pero, aún así, mi mente pensaba otras cosas…

No me importaba decirle a Thony que tenía celos de ese chico, eso no me tenía sin cuidado, sabía que él entendería eso. Lo que me preocupaba con él era otro tema más delicado; algo que él ni siquiera tiene en mente: El deseo de Bella de ser vampira.

Me preocupaba porque él ya sabe que le voy a pedir matrimonio a Bella y él no sabe que le puse a ella esa condición para que yo la transformara.

Estoy angustiado por saber su reacción, al fin de al cabo él es su hermano. ¿Qué pensará Thony? A él no le gusta ser vampiro, no creo que quiera que Bella sea una también; son nulas las probabilidades.

Eso es lo que yo temo.

—Voy para allá— se que me escucharía, somos vampiros.

Mientras corría para encontrarme con él, sopesaba las posibles reacciones de Thony, me sentía cada vez más nervioso.

No es que le tuviera miedo pero es importante para Bella, son familia. Cuando el chico se enojaba era alguien a quien temer, un ejemplo: cuando me atacó ese día mientras que lo presentaba a mi familia.

La vehemencia ante la protección que le tenía a Bella era casi igual que la mía, también. Sólo espero que no se salga de sus casillas.

Lo vi entrar a la casa mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, _cuñadito_, entra ya— me bromeó al ver que yo estaba muy serio, según él.

_Ya que_, pensé justo cuando entraba a la casa.

Ahí se encontraban toda la familia, exceptuando a Alice y a Bella. Nos sonrieron ampliamente, bueno, la mayoría ya que Rosalie se limito a vernos.

—Hola, chicos— nos saludó Emmett— ya te has graduado Edward y dime, hermanito, ¿cuántas veces lo has hecho? Creo que más de una docena de veces, ya estas viejo, Eddie.

Thony se carcajeó un poco y yo rodé los ojos. Aún teniendo años de vampiro, creo que Emmett todavía tiene la edad mental de un niño.

—Eres un tonto, Emmett—le dije sabiendo que lo iba a sonsacar con mis comentarios.

"_¡Ay, si!, soy Edward Cullen y me creo un sabelotodo porque leo mentes",_ como había predicho, lo había sonsacado.

Solté una risita por el tono de su pensamiento, parecía un niño haciendo berrinches.

"_Oh, ya deja de reírte, Eddie. ¡Que gran idea, Emmett!, si llegas a reírte de mi otra vez, hermanito, le digo a Thony que espías a Bella cuando se baña",_ me amenazaba mentalmente.

Ese Emmett, que chantajista. Me acuerdo que hace unos cuantos días le dijo a Anthony que yo seducía a Bella. Ese día Thony me "regaño" con fiereza, gracias a dios Emmett reveló la verdad antes de que Thony se me lanzara encima.

Pare de reírme y Emmett me sonrió con arrogancia.

"_Ja, te he ganado, para que veas que nadie se mete con Emmett", _y me imaginó a mi haciéndole una reverencia ante su superioridad.

—Emmett, sea lo que sea que le estés diciendo a Edward por medio de tu mente, será mejor que ahora tú te calles— intervino Jasper saliendo de su habitación— puedo sentir que Edward esta enojado — le advirtió con seriedad y lanzándome tranquilidad— Thony, ¿por qué estás preocupado? — dijo al sentir las emociones provenientes de Anthony.

Me había entretenido con Emmett y sus amenazas, se me había olvidado por completo hablar con él.

—Solamente quiero saber unas cosas— le respondió a Jasper pero mirándome con sus ojos que se habían vuelto rojos.

¿Por qué su don sale a flote en los momentos más inoportunos? Si no puedo leer su mente no sabré sus futuras acciones cuando le cuente su tan buscada explicación.

_Tienes que contarle, tienes que contarle, _repetía en mi cabeza tratando de sacar el valor para hablarle.

Jasper se me quedo viendo extrañado pero lo dejo pasar, Emmett se sentó a ver televisión ya que había un juego de futbol americano.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, Thony?

— ¿Por qué reaccionaste así cuando Jacob le dio un regalo a Bella? — ahora él me había preguntado.

—No te burles de mi, pero le tengo un poco de celos a ese chico— le comentaba cabizbajo— él también quiere a Bella, no más que yo, pero él también la ama. Eso me hace sentir mal.

Tuve el valor de mirar a Thony y no me miraba con ojos serios, sino con comprensión. Me quede callado por un tiempo más y supe que era el momento de seguir hablando.

—Cuando yo me fui de Forks, él se encargó de mantener a Bella a salvo— continuaba explicándole— él es su mejor amigo desde entonces pero…— me callé porque me dolía hablar de eso…

— ¿Pero qué? —me apremió Thony.

—Pero el quiere que Bella sea más que una amiga, quiere que sea su compañera también— recordaba los pensamientos de Black que tenía hacía mí cada vez que me veía: que yo era una maldita sanguijuela que le iba robar la vida a Bella si la convertía en vampira.

—Ya se que él la quiere, Edward, eso me lo explicó Alice hace rato— sonaba un tanto molesto porque le repetía lo mismo— lo que yo quiero saber también es porque Jacob te miraba de una manera que daba miedo.

Los ojos de Thony volvieron a tornarse negros y me permitió acceder a su mente.

Empezó a recordar la mirada de Jacob hacía mi antes de irse. Thony la había visto esa mirada de reojo y eso también hizo que le diera curiosidad.

Venía la parte que más temía.

—Jacob me odia porque cree que soy malo para ella— le mentí un poco. Black pensaba que si era malo para ella, en parte, pero el también me odiaba porque Bella quería ser vampira, según el, yo tenía la culpa de que ella quisiese eso.

—No me digas que ese chico cree que eres malo para mi hermana porque eres vampiro— decía rodando sus ojos, que otra vez se tiñeron de rojo— mira quien habla, él es un hombre lobo, ¿Quién se cree para juzgar?

Jasper sintió el enfado de Anthony y le mando tranquilidad. Emmett y él ahora estaban interesados en la platica que teníamos Thony y yo.

—Hay otro motivo por el cual Jacob me odia— le dije sin atreverme a mirar sus ojos.

—Dime el motivo, Edward— me dijo seriamente.

—Me odia porque cree que yo soy el culpable de que Bella quiera ser vampira, por eso también— le susurré un poco cohibido por la intensidad de su mirada.

— ¡¿Qué Bella que?! — gritó. Esa era la reacción que yo temía— ¿Bella quieres ser vampira?, ¿Por qué dejas que Bella piense eso? — me seguía preguntando tratando de que le contestara.

Jasper inmediatamente se apresuró para agarrar a Thony ya que estaba demasiado furioso

—Porque yo le prometí que la convertiría en vampira si se casaba conmigo— le dije sin titubear.

Thony empezó a temblar, Jasper estaba empezando a batallar con él así que Emmett intervino.

— ¿Qué tu la vas a convertir?, ¿Por eso quieres que se case contigo? — me siguió preguntando, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Emmett.

—Yo no quiero eso para ella, Thony, ¡yo no quiero que ella sea vampira, entiende!— ahora yo el que le gritaba para que entendiera.

— ¿Entonces, por que? —me siseó.

—Yo la amo más que a nada, Thony y ella también me ama, le había dicho que si se casaba conmigo la convertiría porque a ella no le gusta toda la fanfarria del matrimonio— trataba de explicarle, quería que se aplacara.

Le iba a seguir explicando pero Alice apareció de la nada junto con Bella a su lado, trayendo consigo las bolsas de sus compras. Solamente habían pasado 45 minutos desde que Alice se había ido, que rápida fue.

"_Me apresure porque vi que esto se iba a poner feo, lamento el retraso, Edward. Hay que dejar que Bella hable con él, que ella le explique creo que es la mejor idea", _me aconsejaba Alice.

Bella observó detenidamente la escena y vio que su hermano estaba siendo sujetado por mis hermanos.

— ¿Por qué sujetan a mi hermano, Jasper? — le preguntaba Bella con recelo.

—Bella, quiero hablar contigo, por favor— le dijo Thony, ya un poco más calmado.

Jasper y Emmett lo soltaron pero siguieron vigilándolo.

—Bien— le contestó Bella. Ella y Thony salieron de la casa para hablar en "privado", según él.

Solté un gran suspiro, gracias a Alice que intervino, sino, las cosas hubieran resultado peores.

Mis hermanos me preguntaban si estaba bien. Yo les decía que si, que trataba de escuchar la conversación de afuera.

No podía leer la mente de Thony así que no sabía que estaban hablando. Se la había llevado a un sitio mas alejado de la casa para que no escucháramos, supongo.

Los minutos se me hicieron eternos ya que él y Bella todavía no regresaban.

"_Tranquilo, Edward. No creo que él hiera a su propia hermana", _me apaciguaba mi hermana al ver que caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala.

Después de quince minutos tormentosos, regresaron y me sentí aliviado.

Bella sonreía y Thony se veía un poco apenado.

—Edward, te extrañe— me dijo Bella corriendo hacía mi— ya hable con Thony, no tienes porque preocuparte.

Mire a Thony y creo que si él fuera humano su cara estaría tan roja como cuando Bella se ruboriza.

"_Lamento lo sucedido antes, Edward. Creo que debemos olvidar esa "platica". Bella me explico todo, pero eso sí, no le dije nada de que te le vas a proponer, eso es un secreto todavía", _me decía mentalmente ya que estaba muy avergonzado, tanto que no podía hablar.

Si, la mejor idea era olvidar lo sucedido y hacer de cuenta que no sucedió. Era lo mejor. Volví a prestarle atención a mi Bella.

—Yo también te extrañe, amor— le dije acariciando su cabello— ¿cómo te fue con Alice?

—Ni me lo recuerdes, fue una gran tortura— se estremeció.

—Y todavía no acaba, Bella, falta mucho para que tu tortura acabe— le dijo Alice tomándola del brazo.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Alice? —le preguntó Bella.

Alice le sonrió pero no le respondió a su pregunta.

"_Quedara hermosa, Edward. Mientras tu ve a preparar su cena y los últimos detalles. Quiero que la proposición sea digna de recordar", _me encargaba Alice.

Y me apresuré a hacer lo que quería, faltaban pocas horas para declarármele a Bella. Necesitaba hacer que todo quedara perfecto para la ocasión.

Me dirigí a la cocina y escuche como mis hermanos me seguían y mi futuro_ cuñado_ me seguían.Querían ayudar.

Asentí y vi como aquellos tres empezaban a cortar la carne, las verduras y todo lo que ocupaba la cena de Bella.

Lo bueno es que Thony ya estaba calmado, ahora queda esperar que Bella acepte ser mi esposa.

Porque la amo más que a mi mismo y quiero que sea mi compañera por el resto de la eternidad…

Continuará…

* * *

_**¿Saldrá bien la proposición de Edward? ¿Qué le dira Bella? **_

**_Pronto lo sabrán... El proximo capi es el final pero va a ver secuela, aquí no se acaba la historia._**

**Ese Thony ¬¬, tiene un serio problema con su ira, tal vez debo de mandarlo a una terapia para que se calme. Gracias nuevamente Bella, ¿qué hariamos sin ti? **

**Chan chan chan, el dialogo...:**

**Edward: **¡Eso si que no! Yo soy el único que sale en el dialogo!T_T

**Jasper: **Pero tu dejaste a Zoé solita, no mereces estar aquí ¬_¬

**Zoé: **¡Basta! Si siguen así, ninguno se queda en el dialogo. ¬o¬

**Jasper: **Si me dejas en el dialogo, Zoé, te doy un dulce de Willie Wonka( y saca los dulces "Nerds" de su bolsillo del pantalon) Yo se que tu los quieres...

**Zoé: **O.O ¡Dulces! ¡Mi gran debilidad! ¡Y son Nerds! (baba)

**Edward: **¡Oh, no! Son la gran debilidad de Zoé, pero yo tengo algo mejor... Zoé, si me dejas quedarme en el dialogo te doy un beso.

**Zoé: **¡Rayos! Mis dos grandes debilidades! Que gran dilema... que puedo hacer? ¡Oh, ya se! Dejemos que las lectoras decidan:

Marca 1 si quieres que Edward se quede, Marca 2 si quieres que Jasper se quede, Marca 3 si quieres besarlos a ambos y tirarteles encima.

**Jasper y Edward: **O.o no hay otras opciones?

**Jeje, ahora ya saben, ustedes deciden quien se queda n.n.**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir, el deber me llama :9**

**Casi se me olvida, ya subi el Prefacio de la historia donde van a salir las que me han dicho su nombre, la historia se llama "¿Qué es Navidad?" **

**Zhhao**

**Cuidense mucho y decidan quien se queda en el dialogo XD**

**Les quiere, Zoé S.M.( No se olviden de dejar sus reviews n.n)**


	20. Declaración

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia, de mi loca mente.

**¡Hola!**

**No puede ser, es el capi final. Me siento extraña, parece que fue hace una semana cuando empecé a escribir la historia y ya estamos en el capitulo final.**

**Wow, en serio, que feliz estoy. A parte, llegamos a más de 100 review, eso nunca me lo imagine. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes quienes me han leido, dejado review, me han agragado a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, en serio, muchas gracias :')**

**Bueno, en este capi Edward se le va a declarar a Bella no sin antes pasar por unas cuantas cosas, pobre Eddie u.u pero al final... bueno mejor lean n.n**

**En mi perfil esta el link para la música de fondo de este capitulo, si lo quieren poner, si quieren xD**

**Lo bueno es que va a ver secuela, falta mucho para que esta historia se acabe :9 Faltan muchas cosas que contar, faltan muchas cosas por saber...**

**Ok, sin mas, disfruten del capi, les veo abajito:**

**

* * *

**

**¿El hermano perdido de Bella?**

**Capitulo 20: Declaración**

_Porque la amo más que a mi mismo y quiero que sea mi compañera por el resto de la eternidad…_

— ¡Hey! Tú también debes ayudarnos, Edward— me regañaba Emmett, al ver que estaba inmóvil— mueve tu trasero hasta acá y ayúdanos.

Mis hermanos y Thony ya habían cortado los ingredientes necesarios para la cena pero faltaba prepararla.

Faltaba tan poco para pedirle a Bella que fuera mi esposa, cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más feliz, ya no había problemas, ya no había conflictos, era libre de hacer lo que quiera y lo que más quiero es que Bella sea mía para siempre.

Ya Thony se había aplacado con las palabras que le había dicho Bella, era algo muy bueno, no quería que él se quedara solamente con la idea de que me iba a casar con Bella con la intención de convertirla en vampira porque hay otros motivos aparte de eso.

Me encanta que Bella no tenga idea de que me le voy a proponer justo este día, lo único que debe estar sospechando es porque Alice la esta "arreglando", bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso.

No podía evitar que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro, ella iba a ser mía, sólo mía, no de Jacob Black, ni del insoportable de Newton, iba a ser mía.

— ¿Qué están haciendo, chicos? — nos preguntó Esme entrando a la cocina— no me digan que están haciendo experimentos con la comida…

—No, mamá, estamos ayudando a Edward a preparar una cena para Bella— le explicaba Emmett mientras intentaba freír la carne cortada— Edward le va a proponer matrimonio a mi hermanita y le estamos ayudando para que su velada sea perfecta— dijo jocosamente levantando sus cejas.

Que bueno que no estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, intuyo que esas palabras que dijo tenían doble significado.

Esme se quedo atónita y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, como cuando alguien quiere llorar.

— ¿Es verdad, Edward? — me preguntó Esme con gran alegría.

"_Que hermoso, hijo. Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos", _pensaba, como siempre, con total dulzura.

—Gracias, Esme—le respondí a sus pensamientos.

Jasper estaba preparando la ensalada pero digamos que no le salió muy bien. Trató de echarle un poco de vinagreta pero se sobrepaso ya que a ensalada olía horrible. No voy a permitir que Bella se coma eso, ¿qué tal si se intoxica?

A Emmett no le estaba yendo mucho mejor. La carne se había frito de más y quedo totalmente café en vez de dorado.

Thony, pues, él estaba tratando de hacer una pasta y yo creo que le quedo mal… pero ¿a quién se le ocurre mezclar huevo en una pasta?

Yo por mi parte me había dedicado a prepararle un jugo de manzana a Bella… y creo que fui el único a quien su tarea le salió bien. Sonreí con arrogancia al ver que ellos habían fallado.

"_Si claro, sonríe, Edward, como tu no estas preparando comida humana… tú nada más estas haciendo juguito…",_ pensaba Jasper enojado al ver mi sonrisa.

—Em, chicos, creo que mejor yo le hago la comida a Bella para que cene— recomendó Esme muy amable— por mientras, ayuden a Edward a vestirse de manera formal, no te le vas a declarar vestido así, ¿verdad, hijo?

¿Qué todas las mujeres piensan que es necesario estar bien vestido para declararse? Yo creo que lo único que importa es que uno exprese sus verdaderos sentimientos al estar junto con la persona a quien se ama, si es el caso, la ropa no importa.

—Claro que lo ayudaremos, Esme— dijo Thony acerándose a mí.

"_Vamos a vestirte, futuro cuñadito",_ pensaba feliz de la vida.

Emmett y Jasper le dejaron preparar la comida a Esme y ella hizo algunas muecas al ver el desastre que habían hecho mis hermanos y Thony; no pude evitar reír.

Me iba a ir a mi habitación para visualizar el traje que Alice me había comprado una semana al ver la visión de este día tan especial, hasta que sentí unos brazos alzándome del suelo…

— ¡Bájame, Emmett! — le grite intentando patearlo para soltarme de su agarre.

—Ahora nos la pagarás por haberte burlado de nosotros— exclamaba con maldad, llevándome al patio de la casa.

Esto no es nada bueno…

Jasper y Thony agarraron unos huevos de la cocina y me miraron con satisfacción…

Oh, oh…

— ¡Por burlarte de nosotros, Edward Cullen! —gritó Thony lanzándome un huevo mientras que Emmett me sostenía.

Jasper también empezó a lanzarme huevos mientras que yo intentaba soltarme del agarre de Emmett.

Los tres se reían de mí al ver que por mi cabello escurría la yema de sus "municiones". Me las van a pagar.

— ¡Chicos, no se juega con eso! Dejen al pobre Edward en paz—bendita seas Esme por salvarme de estos brabucones.

Los tres me miraron feo al ver que Esme los había regañado. Genial, ahora estaba sucio, necesitaba una ducha.

Emmett me soltó de su agarre y yo le di un zape en su nuca como venganza.

Tan pronto como le pida a Bella ser mi esposa me vengaría de esos tres, lo juro.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación e inmediatamente tome una muda de ropas para usarlas por un rato, Alice me había dicho que el traje me lo iba a poner unos pocos minutos antes de que Bella cenará, que no debía ensuciarlo mientras tanto.

Como si fuera capaz de ensuciarlo.

Me metí a la regadera abriendo el agua caliente para que las yemas de los huevos se quitaran con mayor facilidad y así lo hicieron. Rápidamente me puse un poco de shampoo por mis cabellos, no quería que mi cabello oliera a huevo, eso seguramente asquearía a Bella.

Me bañe en menos de cinco minutos y me puse la muda de ropa que había tomado antes de entra a la regadera.

Cuando salí del baño vi que aquellos tres miraban el traje que me iba a poner.

—Eddie— me llamó Emmett.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunte tajante, aún no se me olvidaba su "pequeña" diablura de hace unos momentos.

— ¿Cómo crees que se vista mi hermanita? — preguntó él, intentando imaginar a Bella con distintos vestidos.

—No lo sé, Emmett— le respondía— Alice no me deja leer sus pensamientos. Ella me había advertido que me bloquearía su mente para evitar ver a Bella.

Jasper se quedo pensante poniendo su mano en su mejilla, intentando imaginarse como Alice arreglaba a Bella.

"_Ha de estar pasando una verdadera tortura con mi Alice", _pensaba.

Si, yo también lo creía.

—Bueno, cuñadito, es hora de preparar los últimos detalles, ya esta empezando a atardecer— me informaba Thony sentándose en el sofá de cuero negro— ¿qué otras cosas faltan por hacer?

—Casi nada en realidad.

— ¿Dónde va a ocurrir el gran evento? — bromeó Emmett mirándome con curiosidad.

—En el prado, ¿por qué? — le dije receloso, nada más faltaba que se entrometieran para hacer una bromita. ¿Por qué deje que Thony estuviera tanto tiempo con Emmett? Ahora sea vuelto casi como él.

—Nada más quería saber— dijo inocentemente. Si como no…

Pasamos un rato charlando sobre como sería mi boda y Emmett salió con la idea de que él quería ser el padre en la ceremonia. Thony me pidió ser el padrino junto con Jasper, les había dicho que por supuesto pero que tenía que esperar a que Bella aceptara mi proposición.

Emmett estaba empezando a pensar en Rosalie de una manera muy poco grata y le pedí que esos pensamientos se los guardara para otro momento en el cual yo no estuviera presente.

Como siempre, él me decía que era un santurrón frustrado sexual.

—Edward, creo que ya va siendo ahora de que te vistas— me decía Jasper tomando mi traje de etiqueta— ya esta empezando a obscurecer.

No me había dado cuenta, era cierto, estaba empezando a obscurecer.

De repente me sentí nervioso, ¿qué tal si Bella no aceptaba ser mi esposa? Eso haría que mi muerto corazón se rompiera en millones de pedazos.

Estaba tan nervioso que no podía hablar así que solo le asentí a Jasper. El trató de tranquilizarme con su don pero no hacía tanto efecto.

—Bueno, Eddie, te dejamos solito para que te vistas— se despedía Emmett saliendo de la habitación para buscar a Rose.

—Suerte, Edward— me deseó Jasper antes de salir del cuarto también.

Thony yo nos quedamos solos y vi como sus ojos se volvían rojos. Había algo que él quería que yo no supiera.

—Felicidades, Edward— soltó de golpe— espero que tu y mi hermana sean felices. Espero que la trates bien porque si no conocerás al Anthony Swan asesino— bromeó mientras que me palmeaba el hombro.

—Lo prometo, Anthony, yo la amo más que a mi propia vida— le dije con gran fervor y amor, dejando que escuchara lo que sentía por Bella,

— ¿Me puedes enseñar el anillo que le vas a dar? — me pregunto con la voz quebrada. No entiendo porque su voz se encontraba en ese estado.

Me dirigí al closet y rebusque en un cajón el anillo que le daría a Bella. Cuando lo encontré se lo mostré a Thony para que le echara un vistazo.

—Le gustará— dijo para si mismo— es muy hermoso, quedará con ella.

Yo también pensaba lo mismo.

—Gracias, Anthony— le agradecí ante su comentario.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunte preocupado porque me había llamado con tristeza.

Bajo la cabeza mientras que caminaba al umbral de la puerta y no me respondió por unos instantes. Cuando le iba a preguntar sobre que era lo que lo hacía triste, levanto su cara nuevamente mirándome con sus ojos negros.

"_Cuida a mi hermana, Edward. Trátala como se merece. Hazla sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo",_ pensaba con tristeza.

Me quede sorprendido al seguir escuchando los pensamientos de Thony. Él estaba triste porque su hermana ya era toda una mujer, ya no era la niña de trece años a quien había dejado.

Thony no pudo ver a Bella crecer en su adolescencia, ni disfrutar de momentos juntos durante esa etapa mas sin embargo, él la quería con locura y le daba algo de melancolía al ver que su hermanita próximamente se iba a casar.

Le palmeé el hombro de la misma manera que él me lo palmeó a mí y le sonreí para reconfortarlo un poco.

El también me sonrió y salió de la habitación feliz pensando que Bella había encontrado a un buen chico para ella, es decir, yo.

Si hubiera sido humano me hubiera sonrojado ante sus pensamientos.

_Tienes que vestirte ya, _me recordé a mi mismo.

Puse el traje arriba del sofá negro y lo observe detenidamente.

Era de un color negro intenso, era muy elegante al decir verdad, parecía más adecuado para una boda que para una simple proposición.

Me desvestí rápidamente y me puse el traje.

Ya listo, me puse el chaleco antes de irme a la cocina para asegurarme de que Esme tuviera la cena de Bella lista. Esme me sonrió al verme con el traje y no dejaba de pensar en lo afortunado que era al encontrar a una pareja ideal como Bella.

—Ya esta todo listo, hijo— me decía sacando unos platos para poner la comida— esta muy guapo, Edward.

—Gracias, mamá— le respondí a su cumplido— por cierto, ¿no has visto a Alice? — le pregunte porque aquel duendecillo no me ha hablado ni para darme la hora.

Esme negó con la cabeza y empezó a servir la comida en los platos. Lo bueno es que Esme si sabía cocinar comida humana así que no tenía nada de que preocuparme en ese asunto, seguro a Bella le gustará.

"_Bella ya esta lista, Edward; es hora. Ve a las escaleras y espérala ahí", _me decía mi hermana.

Fui corriendo a las escaleras y tal como había dicho mi hermana, esperé a mi ángel bajara.

"_Te va a gustar lo que vas a ver", _me presumía Alice.

Escuche como ella y Bella caminaban por el pasillo del piso superior.

—Espérame aquí, Bella— le dijo Alice a mi ángel. Ella bajo inmediatamente y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Alice? —le pregunte. Ella me respondió con una gran sonrisa y me dio un abrazo.

—Trátala bien, Edward, porque si no se pondrá histérica— me dijo habiendo alusión al humor de Bella— voy a dejar la comida allá en el prado, ahora vuelvo. ¡Bella, ya puedes bajar! — gritó mi hermana dando saltitos hasta la cocina.

Me quede como una estatua al ver a Bella en el primer escalón…

Decir que estaba hermosa era corto, estaba magnifica, espectacular y… sexy, a decir verdad.

_Cálmate, _me dijo la voz prudente de mi cabeza.

Bella se sonrojo y la hizo ver más angelical de lo que estaba. Llevaba puesto un vestido de azul zafiro con un corsé un poco revelador, Alice le había rizado el pelo así que suaves ondas de color chocolate caían hasta la mitad de su espalda, no llevaba mucho maquillaje y eso era bueno, así como estaba lucía preciosa.

Ella bajaba lentamente por las escaleras, de seguro por los tacones que Alice le obligó ponerse. No me pude contener, así que la tome entre mis brazos antes de que llegara a mí.

—Estas hermosa, Bella— le decía mientras me acercaba a su rostro— no, la palabra hermosa no te llega ni a los talones.

Se sonrojó más ante mis palabras y agachó la cabeza por vergüenza.

—Tú estás muy guapo, Edward— me dijo todavía cabizbaja— pero, ¿por qué estamos vestidos así? ¿Estamos celebrando algo especial?

Puse mi dedo índice en su barbilla y le obligué a que me mirara.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás, amor— le susurré mientras me inclinaba para besarla.

La besé con todo el amor que le tenía y nos dejamos llevar por ello. Ella me atrajo más agarrándome de los cabellos.

Pero no podía detenerla si yo también sentía lo mismo; así que no dije nada.

Nos besábamos hasta que escuche que Alice ya estaba regresando a la casa tras haber dejado la cena de Bella en el prado.

"_Ya se que se lo están pasando de lo lindo, pero deja a Bella cenar, entre tanto beso va a quedar satisfecha y no va a probar nada que le preparó Esme", _me regañaba Alice desde la cocina.

Me separe lentamente de mi ángel. Ella sonreía al ver que no me apartaba todavía de su rostro.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, amor— le dije caminado hacia la cocina, con ella todavía en mis brazos.

—Toda esta parafernalia, ¿es la cena que me dijiste que me ibas a hacer para celebrar mi graduación? — me preguntó curiosa.

—En parte, pero hay otra cosa más— le dije con picardía. Ella me miro interrogante pero no dijo nada más.

Me la lleve afuera de la casa y empecé a correr hacia nuestro prado. Ya empezaba a ver las titilantes luces que Alice había puesto alrededor de los árboles.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron cuando ella logró ver el fulgor de las luces.

— ¿Qué es todo eso, Edward? — me preguntó atónita.

—Sólo disfruta, amor— le dije.

Llegamos hasta la mesa que Alice había puesto también y bajé a Bella para que pudiera apreciar como estaba decorado el prado.

— ¿Te gusta? — le pregunte para ver si le agradaba.

—Me fascina pero no debiste hacer esto por mí.

—No pude darte un regalo de graduación, por lo menos déjame hacer esto— le decía mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la silla junto a la mesa.

Bella empezó a olfatear la comida y su estomago gruño desesperado por alimento. Reí entre dientes al ver que ella se comía todo lo que Esme había preparado.

—No te rías de mí, Cullen— me dijo mirándome con severidad. Me callé inmediatamente, no quería que se enojara conmigo.

—Perdóname, amor— y le sonreí de la manera que a ella le gustaba.

Volvió a sonrojarse y siguió comiendo su cena.

El anillo lo había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón y estaba más nervioso que antes. Alice me había asegurado hace unos días que ella aceptaría pero sus visiones no siempre son certeras.

Si Charlie me viera ahorita seguramente me hubiera tirado un tiro con su pistola, yo no le agradaba mucho.

Bella terminó de comer y empezó a beber el jugo que yo le hice. Sonreí al ver que ella se lo tomó de un solo sorbo.

— ¿Quieres más, amor?

—Nop, así estoy llena— me dijo satisfecha.

Era ahora o nunca…

—Bella…— le susurré pero no pude terminar de decir la frase que iba a decir.

— ¿Si, Edward? —me apremió.

_Vamos, Edward, tú la amas y ella igual, _intentaba sacar el valor necesario para declarármele.

Era el momento.

—Bella, yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo, ¿sabes eso, verdad? — le pregunté mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón la caja del anillo. Su corazón empezó a latir de desenfrenado y su respiración se hizo irregular.

—Si— me dijo.

Me levanté de la mesa y ella del mismo modo se levantó.

Me hinqué de con una rodilla en el suelo y escuchaba como su corazón latía con más fuerza que anteriormente.

—Bueno, Isabella, te amo con todo mí ser, prometo amarte para siempre hasta el último día de mi existencia, quiero que seas mi compañera por toda la eternidad, nunca te dejaré de amar, no importa lo que se nos venga encima… Isabella, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? — le pregunté, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Ella miró fijamente el anillo y empezó a llorar. Le iba a preguntar porque pero ella se acerco más a mi y me acarició la mejilla.

—Si, Edward— me dijo y yo no pude ser más feliz.

Le coloqué el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y sonreía ante el hecho de que ahora estábamos comprometidos.

Me paré y la besé con la locura y felicidad que sentía en estos momentos.

—Te amo— dijo jadeando en busca de aire.

—Como yo a ti.

Y nos dejamos llevar por el amor que nos teníamos en ese momento, besándonos hasta más no poder.

Próximamente, continuará…

* * *

**_¡Yay! ¡Edward y Bella al fin están comprometidos! ¡Qué emoción!_**

**_Esto no se acaba, la secuela se llamará "¿Futuro cuñado?" y es cuando Alice empieza a preparar todo para la boda n.n Thony se va a llevar una gran sorpresa en la historia pero creo que se lo merece, jeje. Después de volver de mi viaje subo el primer capi de la secuela._**

**Ok, el últino dialogo de la historia, pero, también estará en la secuela:**

**Zoé: **Creo que tenemos a un ganador, chicos.

**Edward: **Dilo ¬_¬

**Jasper: **Exacto ¬_¬

**Zoé: **Pues la opcion que la mayoría de las lectoras dieron fue la numero tres así que se les van a lanzar encima, muajaja XD

**Edward y Jasper: **O.o OMG!

**Edward: **¿Qué tal si Jasper y yo nos quedamos en el dialogo, Zoé? Sería interesante...

**Zoé: **Cierto... Jasper? Quieres trabajar aquí en el dialogo?n.n

**Jasper: **Claro, pero eso si, quiero más sueldo que el que le das a Edward.

**Edward: **No me pagan, menso T_T, es muy tacaña la autora.

**Zoé: **Ejem, sigo aquí ¬¬, y claro que te pagaré. Oigan chicos, me deben algo. Si ambos se quedaban me iban a dar unos "Nerds" y un beso (los miro seductoramente)

**Jasper: **El del beso es Edward, toma tus dulces (me avienta los Nerds, los atrapo y me los como de un senton)

**Edward: **¡Jasper! Por qué le diste dulces? Es una dulcemaniaca, baboso, se va a poner hiperactiva.

**Zoé: **Hohoho, son como una droga para mi... Edward? Dame mi beso...

**Edward: **Bella! Salvame!!! O / / / / O la loca autora me esta persiguiendo, ahh!! (Sale huyendo de mi)

**Jasper: **Bueno, por lo menos a mi no me acosa, pufff, me salve...

**Zoé: **Tú tampoco estas a salvo.... Jazz

**Jasper: **Nota mental: Nunca volvere a darle dulces a Zoé, son su droga...

**Jajaja, pobrecillos, pero ¿entonces por qué me ofrecían eso? Se aguantan XD**

**Bueno, chicas, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer. Muchas gracias por sus review, tanto anonimos como las que tienen cuenta n.n**

**¿Les digo como me imagino a Thony Swan? ¿Saben quién es Gerard Way? Así me imagino a Thony... (baba) Si no lo conoces dejaré un link en mi perfil para que vean quien es, así me imagino a Thony (baba nuevamente xD)**

**Espero verlas en la secuela "¿Futuro cuñado?" :')**

**Zhhaoo**

**Cuidense muchooo!!**

**Les quiere mucho, Zoé S.M. ( No se olviden de dejar su review n.n)**


End file.
